RECTANGLE - Revenge & Love(LANJUT DI WATTPAD)
by Moonbabee
Summary: Intinya dikehidupan selanjutnya pastikan kita hidup berjauhan. Menikmati semua yang baru tanpa kesakitan. 2Jae - 2Young - MarkJin - GOT7
1. Chapter 1

RECTANGLE

…

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ Aghasse dan _Couple_ GOT7 _shipper_ suka. Mohon tulis _review_ sebagai masukan. Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan. Karena dengan cara itu inilah kita melestarikan _Fanfic_ GOT7 dan menghargai penulis. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur.

…

Mata itu sesekali bertemu, melalui spion ketika keduanya tidak sengaja menatap pada tempat yang sama. Seorang lelaki bermata sipit yang duduk di kursi depan sambil mengemudi, memandangi sepasang tuannya yang sesekali bercumbu mesra. Dialah Im Jaebum, yang memandangi majikannya si dominan yang bernama Park Jinyoung menyerang submisivnya yang bernama Youngjae, Choi Youngjae.

" _Ha-hajima_ Jinyoung-ah, ada Jaebum." Itu Youngjae, yang mencoba menghentikan setiap ciuman yang coba di daratkan Jinyoung. Lelaki yang merupakan dominannya baru saja kembali dari California untuk urusan pekerjaan dan memintanya untuk ikut menjemput. "Aku merindukanmu sayang" lalu mencumbu lagi bibir merah Youngjae yang sudah bengkak.

Mencengkram tangan itu kuat-kuat sehingga menimbulkan ringisan. Jaebum yang melihat bagaimana kasarnya Jinyoung terhadap Youngjae tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia hanya bisa sekedar menggeram penuh kemarahan. Ingin mengabaikan namun hatinya terus meminta untuk memperhatikan, mengamati dan diam saja. Agh.

Ketika tautan bibir itu terlepas, dapat Jaebum lihat Youngjae terengah, hidungnya kembang kempis dan mata serta pipinya memerah. Jaebum tahu, anak kelahiran tahun 1996 itu menahan tangis. "Kau semakin cantik sayang, aku jadi takut kalau ada serigala yang akan mengambilmu dariku." itu sindiran. Karena Jinyoung melihat dari ujung matanya kalau Jaebum sedari tadi terus memperhatikan.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu ia langsung menarik Youngjaenya ke dalam pelukan, merekatkan tubuh keduanya sehingga tidak ada jarak. Melihat Jaebum langsung membuang pandangan dan kembali fokus pada kemudinya Jinyoung tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus dulu di hotel." Kata Jinyoung, seraya membelai surai Youngjae yang sedikit brantakan, mengusap wajah kemudian bibirnya dengan ibu jari. "Berdandanlah malam ini selagi aku tidak ada." Terjadilah lagi, ciuman panas setelah Jinyoung mengucapkan kalimatnya.

Dan Youngjae yang sudah lelah menghentikan, memilih pasrah, menerima apapun yang di lakukan Jinyoung padanya.

…

RECTANGLE

Fanfic pengganti Yeppuda.

NurL99

…

"Kau wangi sekali." Ketika sedang asik melamun, sebuah tangan melingkar secara tiba-tiba di area perut Youngjae. Jinyoung sudah pulang, selisihnya hanya dua jam dari kedatangan Youngjae. Dua jam yang lalu Youngjae tiba di rumah super besar milik Park Jinyoung setelah menjemput lelaki itu di bandara, namun di tengah jalan berpisah karena Jinyoung masih memiliki pekerjaan.

Dan sekarang, lelaki itu rupanya sudah datang juga, dengan mengagetkan karena tanpa suara tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya sambil memeluknya pula. "Kau sudah sampai? Mau mandi? Biar kusiapkan pakaian gantinya?" tanya Youngjae, sembari sedikit menoleh.

Kemudian dirasakannya Jinyoung menggeleng, di ceruk lehernya sambil sesekali menciumi leher Youngjae. Beberapa saat setelah itu, Jinyoung sudah membuat posisinya berada tepat di atas Youngjae. hanya sekali gerakan, ia dengan mudah mengamati bagaimana bentuk dari kekasihnya yang kini terlihat begitu seksi.

Ia mengenakan kemeja warna putih polos yang sangat tipis sehingga ketika tubuhnya terlentang kulitnya yang tertutup kemeja tetap bisa terlihat, bagian bawahnya hanya di balut celana pendek ketat sehingga menampilkan setiap lekuknya.

Dalam hati Jinyoung tertawa puas, melihat bagaimana _namja_ nya ini menuruti apa yang di katakannya. Di usapnya pipi halus milik Youngjae dengan punggung tangan Jinyoung, kemudian mengendus seluruh wajahnya, menghirup semua aroma yang terasa begitu menggoda sisi _monster_ nya.

"Untuk apa aku mandi kalau setelahnya aku akan berkeringat lagi." Kata Jinyoung. Seraya mendekatkan bibirnya pada Youngjae, hedak menciumnya jika saja ketukan di pintu terdengar. "Tuan Park, makan malam anda sudah siap." Lalu suara pelayan terdengar. Ia menggeram marah, sudah sangat ingin melahab kekasihnya, malah ada yang mengganggu.

Ia melirik pada Youngjae, yang masih berbaring dan memalingkan wajah. Mengamati keadaannya. Sejak kemarin ia memang belum makan karena sangat sibuk dan sekarang ia juga merasa sangat lapar, tapi tidak mungkin turun dan membawa Youngjae jika dilihat dari penampilannya yang begitu. Tapi tiba-tiba ia malah tersenyum, lampu imajinasi seakan muncul di atas kepalanya.

"Suruh Defsoul mengantarkan makan malamku. Aku ingin mandi dulu." Ucapnya. "Nah sayang, aku akan mandi sesuai keinginanmu. Nanti jika pelayan datang mengantar makanan, bukalah pintunya. Mengerti?" ujarnya, mengecup sekali kening kepala Youngjae lalu menuruni tempat tidur, segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

…

"Tuan Im, tuan Park meminta anda mengantarkan ini ke kamarnya."

(Defsoul adalah Jaebum, _nickname_ yang sudah tersemat pada dirinya sejak lama, bahkan sebelum dirinya bekerja pada Jinyoung.)

Jaebum mengernyit, ketika salah seorang pelayan membawa meja beroda padanya dan mengatakan kalau ia harus mengantarkan itu ke kamar sang tuan. " _Naega_? _Wae_?" ia bertanya bingung, setelah menenggak seluruh air dalam gelas.

"Tuan Park sedang mandi dan dia memintamu mengantarkan ini?" jelas si pelayan. Sejujurnya Jaebum curiga, tidak biasanya Jinyoung menyuruhnya melakukan hal seperti ini, maksudnya urusan seperti inikan urusan pelayan, yeah dia memang pelayan Jinyoung juga, namun bukan untuk hal semacam ini.

"Baiiklah." Tapi akhirnya tetap menyanggupi. Mengiyakan perintah itu karena menolak pun untuk apa. Setelah pegangan meja beroda itu ada di tangannya segera ia membawanya pada sebuah _lift_ yang mengantar ke lantai dua.

"Tuan Park ada di kamar Tuan Choi." Terdengar teriakan itu ketika Jaebum akan memasuki _lift._ Rumah seorang Park Jinyoung memang di lengkapi _lift_ serta fasilitas serba canggih, pengaman pintu utama dan jendela bahkan menggunakan kode pin selayaknya apartemen. Di ketuknya dua kali pintu kamar Youngjae. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka.

.

Youngjae sedang duduk sambil membaca salah satu buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan pribadi Jinyoung ketika telinganya mendengar ketukan, pelayan datang membawa makan malam untuk Jinyoung, maka dengan cepat ia turun membuka pintu kamarnya namun betapa terkejutnya Youngjae ketika yang di dapati adalah Jaebum.

Im Jaebum yang menatapnya kaget, lalu menatap mengamati dirinya, mulai dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, untuk beberapa saat keduanya diam. _Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu Jae-ya._ Pikir Jaebum dalam hati.

Hyung _, kenapa kau yang mengantarkannya? Kenapa kau yang melihatku seperti ini._ pikir Youngjae.

"Oh, kenapa tidak di suruh masuk sayang. Bukankah itu makan malamku?" sampai suara Jinyoung menggema, keduanya menoleh. Mendengar perkataan itu Youngjae membeku. Apa tadi katanya? Masuk? Jaebum? Tidak.

"Aku akan membawakannya untukmu, biarkan dia pergi." saking tidak maunya Jaebum masuk kekamarnya, Youngjae sampai berkata dengan begitu cepat, menimbulkan kerutan di dahi Jinyoung. Meski hanya sejenak, lalu dengan pelan seraya melempar handuk yang tadi di gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut secara sembarangan.

Merangkul tubuh Youngjae yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya dengan mesra. "Kau tidak dengar apa yang dikatakannya? Dia akan membawanya untuku. Jadi kau pergilah." Ucap Jinyoung sekaligus menyadarkan Jaebum yang sepertinya melamun. "Oh, ne. Baiklah" kemudian menghilang.

Youngjae membawa meja beroda itu memasuki kamarnya yang luas. Jinyoung mengikuti dari belakang. Saat akan menatanya di meja yang ada di depan sofa, Jinyoung malah menarik tangannya, sehingga yang sedang di pegangnya jatuh.

Jinyoung dengan sekali hentak membalikan tubuh Youngjae lalu meraup bibir merah tersebut. Dengan brutal. Membuat Youngjae yang tidak siap dengan cepat kehilangan nafasnya. Dipukulnya dada Jinyoung untuk memberitahukan kalau dia kehilangan nafas.

Dan ketika Jinyoung mengerti lalu melepaskan ciumannya, tubuh Youngjae lunglai menimpanya, terengah, nafasnya mengenai kulit Jinyoung yang terbuka akibat hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ saja.

…

Diluar, Jaebum belum pergi dari area kamar Youngjae, bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu kemudian meletakan tangannya di dada sebelah kiri. Disana rasanya nyeri, ketika melihat Youngjae. Seakan benda tak kasat mata menghunus tepat di ulu hatinya.

Benar-benar menyakitkan. Haruskah Jaebum merebut Youngjae dari Jinyoung? Tapi jika ia melakukan itu, masih maukah Youngjae menerimanya?

…

To Be Continue…

…

Note*

Ini adalah _Fanfic_ pengganti dari _Fanfic_ Yeppuda. Ini 2Jae, 2Young, MarkJin, BYoung. Nggak tahu akan seperti apa alurnya, hanya ngikutin apa yang di otak lalu tertuang ke MS Word lalu post. Penambahan karakter akan di sesuaikan sama kebutuhan.


	2. Chapter 2

RECTANGLE

…

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ Aghasse dan _Couple_ GOT7 _shipper_ suka. Mohon tulis _review_ sebagai masukan. Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan. Karena dengan cara itu inilah kita melestarikan _Fanfic_ GOT7 dan menghargai penulis. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. **Italic : Flashback**

…

Namaku adalah Choi Youngjae aku seorang lelaki yang baru menginjak usia dua puluh satu tahun. Dua puluh tahun terakhir aku hidup dengan bahagia, hidup dengan' _nya'_ yang selalu melindungiku, menyayangi dan bahkan memenuhi kebutuhanku.

Aku sangat menyayangi'nya', rasa sayang melebihi aku menyayangi diriku sendiri. Tapi sejak satu tahun terakhir hidupku seperti mimpi buruk, aku seperti terjatuh pada jurang yang penuh ranjau namun aku tidak mati.

Aku ingin mati, tapi tidak bisa, aku memanggil nama'nya', berharap dia menolongku, mengulurkan tangan'nya' untuk menggapai tanganku karena kulihat dia ada di tempat yang sama sebelum aku terjatuh, memandangi dengan mata'nya' yang biasa memandangku penuh keteduhan.

Tapi 'dia' tidak bergeming di tempat'nya'. Sampai akhirnya aku memejamkan mata aku tetap tidak merasakan kedatangan'nya'. Sampai kemudian aku terbangun di sebuah singgasana megah serba putih dengan seseorang duduk di _single_ sofa sambil menatapku.

 _Dia siapa_? Itulah pertanyaanku, yang ku tanyakan pada hatiku, tidak berani bertanya secara langsung karena tatapannya begitu membunuh, perlahan dia mendekat, begitu dekat, sangat dekat sampai aku merasakan nafasnya mengenai wajahku. Dan suara yang begitu ku kenali menyapa telingaku. "Kau bisa menikmatinya. Dia milikmu sekarang."

"Kau benar, dia sangat cantik." Yang ada di depanku mengelus wajahku. Membuatku membringsut mundur, dia tersenyum. "Kemarilah sayang. Kau miliku sekarang kau tidak mendengar **nya**." Katanya lagi, menekan kata 'nya' yang membuatku semakin bingung.

"Bum _mie hyung_?" kurasakan bibirku menyebut nama'nya' dan yang di depanku mengangguk, mengecup kilas bibirku, aku di buat kaget sekali lagi. "Dan mulai saat ini, berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu." katanya, aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya, dan semakin tidak mengerti ketika tangannya melepas satu-satu kancing piama yang ku kenakan. "Duduklah di sana Im." Belum sempat aku memprotes tanganku di cekal dan di ikat dengan sesuatu, bibirnya menabrak bibirku. Sangat kasar, brutal dan menyakitkan.

Tidak berhenti di situ, dia melakukan lebih, sampai aku menangis, aku memohon pertolongan pada'nya'. Dia yang duduk di sofa, memperhatikan aku yang sedang susah payah menahan tubuh lelaki tak ku kenali yang hendak berbuat tidak senonoh padaku. Sampai tamparan bertubi-tubi mendarat di wajahku 'dia' tetap diam.

Aku kehabisan tenaga, ketika akhirnya aku habis olehnya. Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa 'dia' hanya diam padahal aku sedang di makan dengan ganas oleh lelaki tidak ku kenali dengan kasar. Aku menangis keras, aku di perk*sa tepat di depan mata'nya'.

"Aku tidak tahu akan seluarbiasa ini. kerja bagus Im." Dia menepuk punggung'nya', sambil mengikat jubah tidurnya kemudian keluar, dia mengikutinya dari belakang, meninggalkan aku di tempat tidur yang sedang berlinangan air mata. Meratapi dan berduka pada diri sendiri. Di tiduri dengan brutal di depan mata orang terkasih. Bibir, tubuh, _saliva_ , percum, menyatu dengan lelaki tidak di kenal. Habis sudah.

…

RECTANGLE

NurL99

…

Desah nafas Youngjae mengenai sekitaran leher dan dada Jinyoung yang hanya di balut _bathrobe_ selepeas mandi. Si cantik sedang bersandar pada tubuh Jinyoung, akibat ciuman tiba-tiba sehingga Youngjae kehabaisan nafas dan kakinya melemas, mungkin jika Jinyoung tidak menyangga tubuhnya, Youngjae sudah terjatuh.

"Lupakan makan malam tidak berguna ini Youngjae, aku menginginkanmu." Bisik Jinyoung, seraya menimang wajah Youngjae, menengadahkan sehingga terlihatlah wajah sayu nan menggoda milik Youngjae. Di kecupnya sekilas belahan bibir yang sudah membengkak itu sebelum akhirnya di angkat dan di hempaskan pada kasur.

"Jin-emhhh- belum selesai Youngjae memanggil, Jinyoung sudah mendaratkan lagi ciuman, kali ini leher Youngjae yang menjadi sasaran. Di hisap dengan kuat sehingga menimbulkan bekas keunguan. Sementara Jinyoung menyerang lehernya, kaki Youngjae menghentak, tidak siap terlebih Jinyoung melakukannya sangat kasar. Sesekali bahkan giginya menggigit keras.

"Aku sudah pergi selama seminggu dan ketika aku menginginkanmu kau menolak?" ketika akhirnya ciuman kasar itu di lepas, gantian lengannya yang menjadi sasaran, di remas kuat dengan jari berkuku panjang menimbulkan kesakitan, Youngjae meringis, lalu mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap wajah Jinyoung untuk menenangkan. Mencoba menghilangkan kemarahan lebih tepatnya.

"Aku tidak menolakmu, sungguh." Susah payah Youngjae mengatakan karena sungguh, remasan Jinyoung di kedua lengannya sangat keras, seakan mengambil tenaganya. "Hanya saja, pelan-pelan, _jaebal_." Sejujurnya Youngjae takut, ia takut apa yang akan di katakannya karena Jinyoung terkadang salah mengartikan, jika dia mengatakan untuk pelan-pelan, agar tidak menyakitinya bisa saja lelaki di atasnya ini mengartikan kalau Youngjae sedang memerintahnya.

…

Im Jaebum merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah di tempat tidur luasnya di apartemenya. Matanya menatap langit-langit, pikirannya melayang-layang. Tiba-tiba saja, senyuman itu muncul di sana, di langit-langit yang seakan seperti tivi, menampilkan potongan-potongan kisah dimana seseorang tersenyum bahkan tertawa begitu lebar.

"Youngjae." panggilnya pelan, semacam bisikan.

" _Ne, hyung_?" halusinasi, Jaebum merasakan seseorang menyahuti panggilannya. Perlahan ia menoleh ke samping, ketika dirasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Namun disaat tubuhnya sudah miring ke samping, sosok yang seolah benar-benar ada tidak sedang menatapnya, namun mengikuti arah pandangnya yang awal, yaitu menatap langit-langit. Sesaat kemudian baru dia ikut menoleh, menatap tepat di manik Jaebum. "Aku merindukanmu Jae-ya." Bisik Jaebum, seraya menyentuh pipi Youngjae yang kini mengembung karena tersenyum.

Hanya tersenyum, yang berada di hadapan Jaebum hanya tersenyum, bahkan sampai seorang Im Jaebum mengeluarkan isakkan-isakan kecil dia masih tersenyum. Senyuman begitu lebar yang malah semakin mengiris hatinya.

…

Seorang lelaki muda berparas tampan duduk di kursi VIP di pesawat tujuan Korea Selatan, senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu kembali dengan kekasih manisnya, meski seminggu yang lalu sudah bertemu namun rasanya rindu yang ia miliki belum habis. Berlebihan.

Sesungguhnya Mark – nama lelaki itu, datang ke negeri gingseng bukan semata-mata ingin menemui kekasih manisnya, namun ingin mengunjungi ibunya, ibu yang telah pergi dari dunia dan di makamkan di tanah kelahirannya.

Terhitung entah sudah berapa lama Mark tidak mengunjungi ibunya, mengingat dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya juga karena ia jauh dari tanah Korea, ibunya di makamkan di Korea sementara dirinya tinggal di Los Angles – tanah lahirnya. (Mark Tuan, lahir di Los Angles dengan ayah yang orang Taiwan dan ibunya orang Korea.)

"Maaf _mom_ aku baru datang." Kata Mark, seraya mengusap selembar foti dimana gambar dirinya sang ibu dan sang adik terpampang.

…

Jinyoung akhirnya menyudahi kegiatannya. Kegiatan menikmati _namja_ canitknya yang sudah tertidur atau mungkin pingsan sejak satu jam yang lalu. Di ambilnya _bathrobe_ yang tadi di lempar di pakai lalu turun dari tempat tidur, mengambil selimut di lantai kemudian di bentangkan di atas tubuh Youngjae.

Duduk di bibir ranjang, Jinyoung mengamati wajah Youngjae yang terlelap, bercak keunguan dimana-mana, bibirnya membengkak bahkan terdapat luka, pipinya memerah, bekas tamparan di sebelah kanan. Kasar sekali Jinyoung jika menyetubuhi Youngjae. Perlahan tangannya meraih dimana bekas tamparan itu bersarang. Mengusapnya pelan tanpa ingin mengganggu tidur si cantik.

Rasanya panas, sudah biasa, sehabis bercinta dengannya Youngjae pasti akan mengalami kenaikan suhu tubuh yang membuat tubuhnya memanas. Senyuman miring terbit begitu panas semakin menyengat kulitnya. Lalu tangannya naik, menelusup kehelaian rambut Youngjae.

Rahangnya mengeras tiba-tiba. "Beginilah caraku membalas dendam. Akan kulakukan apapun supaya sakit hatiku terbalaskan, meski aku harus mengotori tanganku, jika di perlukan aku rela membunuhmu." Geramnya, sampai tanpa sadar meremas rambut Youngjae sehingga menimbulkan ringisan.

…

Jaebum terbangun di pagi hari dengan posisi tidur miring kesamping. Semalam ia bermimpi, mimpi yang seperti nyata, dimana Youngjae berbaring di sampingnya dan tersenyum begitu lebar. Menemukan Younjae dalam mimpinya merupakan hal yang biasa, sejak setahun belakangan, hampir setiap malam Youngjae mendatangi mimpinya, entah mimpi buruk atau mimpi indah.

Dan yang semalam, entah masuk kategori yang mana, mimpi indahkah atau mimpi buruk, baginya semua mimpi sama, meski Youngjae menangis atau tersenyum tetap menyakitkan baginya, mungkin fakta karena Youngjae bukan lagi miliknya yang membuatnya merasakan sakit.

Mencoba duduk, Jaebum di sambut dengan bunyi ponsel, sepagi ini poselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk, dapat di pastikan Jinyoung yang melakukan dan benar saja, nama 'Jahanam' tertera di atas gambar amplop, sengaja Jaebum memberikan nama demikian karena rasa bencinya. Jaebum benar-benar membenci seseorang bernama Park Jahanam Jinyoung.

 _Datanglah dengan cepat pagi ini. Aku harus kebandara jam 8._

Dahinya berkerut, menyatakan kebingungan lelaki tampan tersebut. Bandara? Bukankah baru kemarin malam dia pulang dari Amerika? Apa mungkin sekrang akan pergi lagi? Sungguhkah? Tiba-tiba sebersit perasaan bahagia hinggap di hati Jaebum. Jika benar Jinyoung akan pergi maka ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama Youngjae.

Meski Jaebum sekedar memperhatikan dari jauh, namun itu cukup, setidaknya ia tetap masih bisa melihat kalau Youngjae baik-baik saja dan tersenyum, tidak tertekan seperti jika Jinyoung bersamanya.

Maka dengan semangat baru yang entah dari mana datangnya dan secara tiba-tiba, Jaebum melanggang menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan sekaligus menyegarkan diri. Beberapa saat kemudian Jaebum keluar dengan senyum masih mengembang, rasa senang sungguh tak bisa di bendung lagi. Mengingat Jinyoung akan pergi lagi dan ia akan mengamati Youngjae.

…

Hal pertama ketika mata seorang Choi Youngjae terbuka adalah kamar yang brantakan. Dimana terlihat jelas pakaian bertebaran di lantai, seprei yang kemarin rapih kini sudah lepas dari kasur dan selimut membalut dirinya dan menenggelamkannya.

Dia seorang diri, tanpa Jinyoung yang semalam bermain cinta dengannya yang entah sampai jam berapa, seingatnya saat jam berdentang hingga sepuluh kali bahkan ketika ia terlelap masih dirasanya Jinyoung menggenjot tubuhnya di bagian selatan dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman di seluruh tubuh.

Ketika di pagi ini ia hendak menggerakan sedikit tubuhnya, tidak heran kalau seluruhnya sakit. Jinyoung pasti pergi setelah dia selesai memuaskan dirinya, hal yang selalu dilakukan jika selesai bercinta dengannya, Jinyoung seakan enggan terlelap dan satu ranjang dengannya untuk tidur, maka dari itu setiap ia bangun selepas bercinta dengan Jinyoung, selalu tidak di dapati batang hidung lelaki itu di sampingnya di pagi hari.

Menggambarkan seperti benar-benar dirinya seorang pela*ur, seperti tato di punggungnya yang dibuat Jinyoung untuk menandai kepemilikan atas dirinya, tato tulisan _Jinyoung's Whore_ atau Pela*ur Jinyoung. Tato yang tergambar jelas di punggungnya yang jika pakaiannya memiliki kerah lebar dan tersingkap akan terlihat jelas.

Setelah berhasil dari usahanya untuk duduk, Youngjae menaikan selimut, melipatnya dan ia menurunkan kakinya, bermaksud untuk berjalan menuju kamar mandi, ingin memasukan selimut yang penuh darah dan penuh sperma kering miliknya. Darah? Benar, di selimut putih yang melilit tubuhnya kini, banyak sekali bercak darah miliknya.

Darah yang di hasilkan dari percintaan yang kasar dan brutal. Jadi rasa sakit yang mendera Youngjae bukan hanya sekedar akibat percintaan namun juga luka-luka yang entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja di buat Jinyoung.

Dengan tertatih, ia berjalan sepijak-sepijak. Mengitari dingding untuk membantunya berjalan karena setiap ia mengangkat kaki disaat itu pula rasa nyeri mendera. Butuh setengah jam untuk dirinya mencapai depan pintu, namun ketika ia akan membuka pintu kamar mandi, pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan seseorang di ambang pintu yang kini menatapnya, mereka saling bertatapan.

Sampai Youngjae memutuskan kontak lebih dulu, tidak ingin berlama-lama menatap Jaebum, terlebih ketika mata lelaki itu membola menatapnya, memberikan tatapan mengamati dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, dan saat dia berbalik, tubuhnya oleng, ingin meraih pengangan pintu namun juga harus memegangi selimut yang menutupi diri sampai.

…

Pelayan mengatakan, Jinyoung sudah menunggunya. Di kamar tuan Choi, begitu katanya. Jaebum menghela nafas. tahu maksud dari Jinyoung menyuruhnya menemuinya di kamar Youngjae, pasti ingin menunjukan sesuatu yang bertujuan menyakiti hatinya. Sudah terlalu hafal dengan kelaukannya. Meski sakit, namun Jaebum tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Yaoungjae.

Tapi betapa terkejutnya ketika ia membuka pintu kamar Youngjae, yang di dapatinya hanya Youngjae, dia seorang di dalam kamar yang mega brantakan. Dengan sang pemilik sedang merambat di tembok yang ia yakini ingin menuju kamar mandi.

Youngjae menoleh, pasti sadar pintu terbuka, sejenak keduanya bertatapan, benar-benar sejenak karena Youngjae memutuskan kontak, tapi hal aneh kemudian telihat dari mata Jaebum, ketika tangan-tangan Youngjae bergerak antara selimut yang membelit dirinya dengan ingin mmeraih pegangan pintu.

Jaebum yakin, didalam balutan itu Youngjae pasti telanjang, karena terlihat pakaian yang dikenakannya semalam terletak dilantai, lalu ada noda merah dimana-mana di area selimiut. Sekarang Jaebum tahu, kenapa Youngjae memutus kontak, pasti anak itu malu karena kepergok dalam keadaan demikian apalagi oleh dirinya.

Tanpa sadar kaki-kaki Jaebum menapak masuk, menyadari kalau Youngjae akan jatuh karena tubuhnya oleng, sesaat sebelum tubuh Youngjae mencapai lantai, tangan Jaebum sudah menangkap tubuh Youngjae, namun naas, kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak selimut, sehingga, sedikit selimut tersingkap, menampilkan tubuh Youngjae yang di hiasi _kissmark_.

Mereka berdua jatuh, dengan Jaebum berada dibawah dan Youngjae menimpa dirinya. Wajah keduanya sangat dekat, sampai Jaebum bisa merasakan deru nafas tak beraturannya. Debaran Jantung menggema secara menggila ketika mata mereka bertemu, Jaebum gugup seketika. " _Neo-Neo gwaenchana_?" tanya Jaebum gagap.

"Kurasa sebuah larangan jelas mengatakan, dilarang menyentuh milik majikan." Belum sempat Youngjae menjawab, sebuah suara mengintrupsi, Park Jinyoung berdiri di ambang pintu dengan gayanya, melipat tangan di dada dan bersandar pada bingkai pintu.

Jaebum dan Youngjae sontak memandang pada sumber suara, kaget segera terbit di wajah Jaebum dan takut di wajah Youngjae pasalnya, meski kalimat itu di tujukan untuk Jaebum, namun mata lelaki berbibir penuh itu tertuju pada Youngjae.

Dengan susah payah sambil menahan sakit yang langsung mendera, Youngjae bangkit dari atas Jaebum, merekatkan selimut yang tadi tersingkap. "Jin-Jinyoung-ah, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat." Uajr Youngjae, berniat memberi penjelasan setelah lelaki itu berdiri di hadapannya dan menatapnya begitu tajam.

Namun Jinyoung tetaplah Jinyoung, tidak mau mendengarkan oranglain, menurutnya apa yang dia percayai maka itulah yang benar. Dengan kasar, Jinyoung menarik tubuh Youngjae kebelakangnya, setelah berbalik dan menatap Jaebum.

"Sungguh tidak seperti yang kau lihat?" sebelum Jinyoung berkata Jaebum sudah mendahului. " _Hajima_ , Jinyoung-ah. Aku bisa menjelaskannya, ini tidak-

"Kau membelanya?" Masih menatap Jaebum, Jinyoung menyela perkataan Youngjae, tangannya sudah terkepal tanda menahan amarah. " _Ani_ , aku tidak membelanya hanya saja memang tidak seperti yang- Jinyoung."

Satu hantaman mendarat tepat di wajah Jaebum, membuat Youngjae yang mencoba menjelaskan terhenti dan berganti dengan pekikan. Tubuh Jaebum tersungkur. Jinyoung masih berkilat marah, sedang Jaebum malah tersenyum, sambil mengusap ujung bibirnya yang berdarah. Ini masih lebih baik, dari pada Jaebum melihat pukulan itu mendarat pada Youngjae, maka lebih baik jika ini diberikan padanya.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan, aku tidak akan segan melayangkan tanganku jika orangku melakukan kesalahan, dan kesalahanmu adalah membela yang bersalah." Berati yang bersalah disini adalah Youngjae. Jika di telaah dari kalimatnya. Jaebum terperangah, ketika ia mendongak Jinyoung sudah berbalik dan melayangkan tangannya di udara.

Secepat kedipan mata tubuh Youngjae juga jatuh tersungkur. Jinyoung menampar Youngjae. "Ini untuk kesalahan dia telah menyentuh milik tuannya."

Pandangan Jaebum turun menuju Youngjae yang menunduk, lalu setetes terlihat jatuh, Youngjae menangis tanpa suara. Tangan Jaebum mengepal, amarah memuncak. "Kau ingin memukulku Im? Pukulah, lalu besok pagi kau akan mendapatkan ibumu di pembaringan terakhir."

Perkataan Jinyoung seperti mengerti kalau Jaebum ingin meninjunya. Setelah mengatakan itu Jinyoung meninggalkan kamar Youngjae, meninggalkan Jaebum yang masih mengepalkan tangan tanpa bisa beruat apa-apa. " _Kka_."

"Youngjae"

"Jika kau tidak suka aku bahagia, setidaknya jangan lihat ketika aku menderita." Ucapannya begitu dingin dan datar.

"Aku tidak-

" _Kkarago_!"

…

Tiba di kamarnya, Jinyoung menghempaskan semua ini mejanya. Menggeram penuh marah lalu memandang tangannya. Jinyoung memukulnya? Dengan tangan ini ia memukulnya? Jinyoung melihat sesaat sebelum Jaebum dan Youngjae berakhir tumpang tindih karena Jaebum mencoba menolong Youngjae yang akan jatuh. Dia melihat, tapi ketika mereka saling menatap dan menunjukan saling mencintai, rasanya hatinya sakit. Seperti sesuatu yang kasat mata menghunus dadanya.

Terkabuti amarah, Jinyoung tidak menyangka akan memukulnya dengan sangat kears, ia yakin sekali pasti diwajah itu terdapat luka. Luka yang akan meninggalkan bekas dan menyakitkan. Sudah ingin membanting sesuatu di tangan, namun terhenti ketika benda itu berbunyi, seseorang menghubungi.

Membaca namanya sekilas, matanya membola, segera di usap air mata yang menmbasahi wajahnya lalu di atur nafasnya seteratur mungkin supaya tidak terengah ketika nanti ia bicara.

" _Yeoboseyo_."

…

Hampir setengah jam, Youngjae mnghabiskan waktunya untuk mandi. Bukan sekedar mandi, tapi juga menangis keras, meratapi nasib buruk yang menimpa dirinya. Nasib buruk seburuk-burunya. Hidup sebagai budak nafsu yang dimana seseorang itu seperti berkepribadian ganda, tadi memukulnya penuh marah dan seakan tidak ingin melihatnya, namun sekarang, ia duduk dengan manis di sofa kamarnya dengan meja di penuhi berbagai masakan, dan juga Jaebum berdiri disana dengan tegap. Seolah sesuatu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Kemarilah sayang, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Dengan masih mengenakan _bathrobe_ Youngjae berjalan mendekat. Jinyoung merentangkan tangan, menandakan kalau Youngjae harus datang padanya, tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya(lagi) Youngjae memilih menurut pada isyarat tersebut. Menghampiri Jinyoung dan mau tidak mau duduk di pangkuan Jinyoung.

Lelaki itu langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Youngjae. "Hmm, kau harum sekali." Katanya. "Tapi sayang aku tidak bisa menikmati aroma ini lebih lama." Tambahnya, dengan wajah di buat sedih dan suara memelas, tapi cukup membuat Youngjae membola, senang dalam hati tiba-tiba muncul, mungkinkah Jinyoung akan pergi lagi?.

"Aku harus pergi. Menjemput seseorang di bandara." Jinyoung terkikik kemudian, wajahnya bersemu tiba-tiba. Aneh sekali Youngjae melihatnya. Ingin bertanya tapi tidak berani. "Aku mungkin pulang malam, jadi kau istirahatlah untuk nanti malam."

Youngjae masih diam, masih tidak ingin menjawab atau bertanya. Ia sudah tahu apa makna kalimat itu. "Ingat, aku akan meninggalkanmu dengannya, jangan macam-macam."

Melirik sebentar Jaebum lalu mengangguk. " _Good boy_. Nah sekarang mari kita sarapan, aku harus cepat tapi tetap memastikan kau makan." ucapnya, bersikap seolah-olah Jinyoung adalah kekasih yang baik.

Disisi lain, Jaebum sebenarnya bingung, Youngjae menerimanaya begitu saja? Tadi bahkan ketika ia mencoba akan membantunya berdiri anak itu malah mengusirnya. Tapi kenapa menerima begitu saja apa yang di katakana Jinyoung, apakah terlalu lama tinggal dengan Jinyoung membuatnya juga berkepribadian ganda? Entahlah.

…

Seperti selebriti, seorang Mark Tuan yang baru saja keluar dari pesawat langsung di tatapi oleh orang-orang di bandara internasional Korea selatan tersebut. Parasnya yang tampan, gayanya yang keren dengan penampilan yang wah, mungkin menarik minat untuk mereka melihat.

Dengan gerakan anggun bak seorang model, ia mengangkat tangannya, berniat melihat pada jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, pasalnya sang kekasih yang katanya ingin menjemput tak kunjung terlihat, sudah sampaikah atau masih di jalan.

Seraya menarik koper berodanya Mark membawa kakinya membelah kerumunan dan duduk di kursi tunggu, tidak lupa mengirim pesan pada kekasinya, mengatakan kalau dia sudah tiba dan sedang duduk di kursi tunggu, namun, belum sempat bokongnya menyentuh permukaan tempat duduk, terasa seseorang menarik kopernya dari genggaman tangannya. "Hey." Mark memekik, kaget karena seseorang itu mengambil alih bawaannya.

Tapi begitu ia berbalik, justru senyumnya mengembang, melepas kacamatanya ia langsung merentangkan tangan. "Jinyoung" pekiknya senang.

"Selamat datang di Korea, tuan pencuri perhatian." Katanya, sambil tersenyum dan ikut merentangkan tangannya, menyambut pelukan dari Mark. " _I miss you so much babe_." Kata Mark, mengabaikan sindiran halus menggelikan, dengan pelukannya yang semakin di eratkan. "Oh sayang, kau ingin membunuhku. Hey pelukanmu terlalu erat." Meski demikian Jinyoung tersenyum dalam pelukan itu, jujur ia hanya sedang menggoda kekasih tampannya ini.

…

Memastikan semua luka yang menghiasi wajahnya tersamarkan oleh polesan _make-up_ Youngjae senang, ia akan keluar, hari ini ia akan memulai kuliahnya. Inilah yang membuat Youngjae senang kenapa Jinyoung pergi, jika Jinyoung tidak ada ia bisa pergi dari rumah lelaki itu. Dan hari ini, setelah seminggu yang lalu ia mengurus pendaftaran di salah satu universitas Youngjae akhirnya bisa kembali mengenyam pendidikan yang sudah satu tahun ia tinggalkan.

Rasanya senang sampai rasa sakit di seluruh tubuh terasa hilang, dengan langkah riang, ia berjalan menuruni tangga, mengabaikan tatapan heran para pelayan yang pasti menatapnya heran, sejak ia datang dan tinggal di rumah Jinyoung ini, rasanya Youngjae belum pernah terlihat sebahagia ini.

Youngjae yang mereka tahu adalah Youngjae yang super pendiam, jarang tersenyum, meski pada dasarnya Youngjae adalah anak yang ceria, namun karena mengalami tekanan jika bersama Jinyoung karena itulah Youngjae menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Terlebih jika mengingat fakta, terjerumusnya dia pada Jinyoung adalah karena Jaebum, orang yang paling di cintainya sekaligus orang yang menghancurkannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tepat saat Youngjae sedang berfikir tentang Jaebum, lelaki itu muncul di depan mata. Menghalangi langkahnya yang sudah di depan pintu, yang otomatis menghentikan langkah Youngjae.

"Minggir." Senyuman Youngjae luruh, berganti tatapan dingin dan datar. "Ku tanya kau mau kemana?"

"Apa hakmu bertanya padaku, apa aku harus melaporkan setiap hal yang akan kulakukan?" masih datar nada Youngjae. "Aku tidak perlu tahu, tapi kau di bawah pengawasanku sekarang." Jaebum berucap, sama sekali tidak terpancing karena Youngjae berkata dengan nada datar.

Youngjae mendecih, membuang muka ke arah lain. "Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau minggir." Hendak mengambil arah lain namun lagi-lagi Jaebum menghalangi, mengikuti arah gerakannya. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak suka kalau aku senang ya?"

Huh?

"Aku sedang tidak ingin di pukul, kau tidak dengar nanti malam aku harus bertenaga. Nanti malam aku harus melayani Jinyoung dan dia tidak suka kalau aku lemah, jika aku lemah aku bisa di pukul dan di tampar. Bukankah sudah kubilang jika kau tidak suka aku bahagia setidaknya jangan lihat penderitaanku."

Kali ini Jaebum termenung, terdiam mencerna kalimat Youngjae, maka ketika anak itu melewatinya Jaebum masih termenung. Memikirkan setiap kata bagai cambuk yang menyakitinya. Benar, di istana Jinyoung, dingding dan lantai bisa berbicara, seharusnya dia tidak sembarangan menanyai Youngjae jika tidak ingin anak itu terluka.

Dengan ia berinteraksi seperti tadi bisa di pastikan Youngjae _nya_ dalam bahaya. Bodoh, meski ia di beri wewenang untuk menemani Youngjae, tapi menemani dalam kamus Jinyoung adalah mengamati dari jauh. Jaebum memukul kepalanya, merutuki kebodohannya.

Sadar dan ingin minta maaf, yang tadi di hadapannya kini sudah menghilang, segera Jaebum berbalik, me- _rolling_ matanya dan tidak menemukan siapapun. Dengan cepat ia harus mengikuti Youngjae, memastikan dia aman dan mengetahui tujuannya.

…

"Kau sedang memamerkan kekayaanmu ya tuan Park." Komentar Mark, ketika Jinyoung membukakan sebuah mobil mewah dan menyuruhnya duduk di kursi penumpang, tadi Jinyoung mengatakan akan melayani Mark selayaknya raja selama di Korea.

"Jangan menghinaku, apa kau sedang mencoba membandingkan ku dengan dirimu. Mr. Tuan yang kaya raya."

"Oh. Kau selalu memutar balikan fakta." Kata Mark, mengabaikan pintu belakang yang terbuka dan malah membuka yang di depan, "Disini atau tidak sama sekali." Mark memotong Jinyoung yang sudah membuka mulut hendak memprotes Mark yang mengabaikan pelayanannya.

"Seharusnya kau senang bisa menjadikan Park Jinyoung Junior sebagai supirmu, bukannya menolak mentah-menatah kau tahu itu menyakitkan." Jinyoung menggrutu, memajukan bibirnya, berpura-pura kesal pada kekasih tampannya.

"Oh kau pamer lagi. Dengar ya, supir itu merangkap keamanan, bagaimana di jalan ada bahaya, kau yakin bisa melindungiku?"

"Aku bisa memukul." Mark terkekah, dia tahu, sangat tahu kekasihnya bisa memukul, tapi memukul yang di maksud Mark adalah berkelahi bukan memukul sekedar melayangkan tangannya dan mendaratkan pada sesuatu, kekasihnya ini polos sekali.

"Ya baiklah lindungi aku kalau begitu."

"Oh lucu sekali JYP Junior."

Keduanya lalu tertawa, menikmata kebersamaan.

…

Universitas Seokyeong.

Hyung _aku di terima di Universitas Seoul bulan depan aku sudah mulai kuliah._ Hyung _aku akan kuliah._

Jaebum menatap papan nama universitas dimana tadi Youngjae masuk, jadi yang membuatnya terlihat begitu senang adalah karena ia akan masuk universitas, jadi seminggu ini selama Jinyoung pergi, di manfaatkan oleh Youngjae untuk mendaftar di perguruan tinggi. Tapi darimana dia mendapat uang untuk mendaftar kuliah. Dari Jinyoung? Tidak mungkin, keluar saja tidak boleh apalagi meminta uang untuk kuliah.

 _Aku sudah mengumpulkan uang, selain uang saku dari Bum_ mie hyung _, aku juga bekerja paru waktu. Itu agar aku tidak merepotkan_ hyung _._

Mungkinkah uang itu masih ada? Youngjae masih menyimpannya? Jika memang iya, syukurlah. Dan beruntung sekali kalau Youngjae bisa berpikiran seperti itu, menyimpan uangnya dan menggunakannya untuk sesuatu yang benar-benar bermanfaat.

Jika tidak bisa membantumu secara langsung maka akan kulakukan diam-diam, batin Jaebum, sembari mengambil ponselnya, menekan salah satu nomor kenalannya. "Yeoboseyo."

"Jaebumieyo… ne. … ani ani. Aku ingin kau urus semua hal yang menyangkut Yongjae di universitas. … hm, Universitas Seokyeong." Sambungan terputus. Senyum senang mengembang di wajah Jaebum. "Kuharap Jinyoung semakin sering pergi keluar negeri agar kau bisa kuliah dengan baik tanpa gangguan Jae-ah."

…

Youngjae mengamati gedung universitasnya. Senyuman sedari dia masuk tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Ia belum sempat mengamati universitasnya, tidak seperti ketika ia mendaftar di universitas Seoul, dulu dia sebenarnya sudah di terima di universitas Seoul, namun karena ia terjebak dengan Jinyoung akhirnya namanya di coret dari daftar mahasiswa dan sekarang siapa sangka ia bisa menginjakan kaki di universitas lagi.

Dengan sisa-sisa uangnya yang dulu ternyata masih cukup untuk dia masuk ke universitas Seokyeong. Ia tidak bisa masuk ke universitas Seoul karena letaknya jauh dari rumah Jinyoung dan dia tidak mau mengambil resiko kalau dia punya tugas dan pulang terlambat, ia harus memperhatikan jarak. Jinyoung biasanya pulang kerja jam delapan maka sebelum jam delapan dia harus sudah dirumah, maka itulah ia memilih universitas yang dekat dengan kediaman lelaki temperamental itu.

Bruk. Asik melamun dan mengamati, tidak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang. Bertubuh besar dan lebih tinggi, sepertinya dia senior. Tidak mau membuat masalah di hari pertama segera Youngjae mengambil buku-buku yang terjatuh. Membungkuk dan meminta maaf. " _Cheoseongeo_. Aku kurang hati-hati. Ini bukumu."

"Yugyeom-ah." Belum sempat buku yang disodorkan Youngjae di terima, terdengar suara seseorang memanggil, suaranya melengking, terdengar tidak asing, dan ketika ia mendongak, siapa sangka kalau yang kini berdiri disamping si pemuda tinggi memanggil namanya.

"Youngjae."

…

To Be Continue …

…

 _Note_ *

Aneh ya? Huh, aku berdebar sendiri nulisnya, aku nggak tahu kenapa bisa nulis kayak gini, maaf kalo bahasanya muter-muter banyak _typo_ dan semacamnya. Aku masih baru, masih belajar. Mohon _review_ nya. Karena dengan _review_ itulah kita melestarikan FF 2Jae dan menghargai penulis. _See yoo._

 _Thanks to*_

Semuanya yang udah fav, fol, dan _review._ Ini sebenernya udah jadi pas aku post chap 1 mau dan udah gatel aja pengen di post langsung jadilah aku post. Aneh? Jangan heran ya. hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

RECTANGLE

…

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ Aghasse dan _Couple_ GOT7 _shipper_ suka. Mohon tulis _review_ sebagai masukan. Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan. Karena dengan cara itu inilah kita melestarikan _Fanfic_ GOT7 dan menghargai penulis. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. **Italic : Flashback**

…

Yaoi – M-preg

…

"Youngjae"

"Bambam"

Betapa terkejutnya ketika masing-masing dari mereka menyebutkan nama, Youngjae kaget karena bertemu dengan Bambam dan Bambam kaget bertemu dengan Youngjae di sini, di tempat terbuka bernama universitas. Maksudnya, sangat tidak biasa menemukan seorang Youngjae berada di bawah langit. Berada di halaman rumah Jinyoung saja rasanya tidak mungkin, apalagi berada di sini, di tempat yang jaraknya berkilo-kilo dari kediaman Jinyoung.

"Apa yang kalu lakukan disini?" dan kalimat yang kedua pun di ucapkan secara bersama. Bambam berdecak. "Aku kuliah di sini tentu saja, apa lagi." Menjawab lebih dahulu sebelum Youngjae juga menjawab. "Aku juga, aku kuliah disini mulai hari ini." lalu Youngjae menjawab, sembari memamerkan senyuman lebar yang menampilkan deretan giginya.

Tanpa menyadari raut wajah Bambam yang berubah pucat, seperti di cekik tiba-tiba dan darah menolak menjalar ke atas sebelum. " _MWO_?" memekik keras membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian dan Youngjae kehilangan senyumnya karena kaget. Lalu buku yang masih menggantung di udara di rebut paksa, di berikan pada lelaki tinggi yang di panggil Yugyeom tanpa menoleh, Bambam menarik Youngjae menuju tempat sepi di universitas.

Yugyeom yang masih mengamati dua laki-laki yang kini sedang membelah kerumunan terlihat berfikir. Seperti pernah melihatnya, wajah Youngjae seperti tidak asing. Pikirnya.

…

Jaebum baru membeli minuman ketika ia kembali ke mobil dan di sambut dengan panggilan dari kakaknya. Meletakan kaleng minuman di kursi penumpang di samping ia segera mengangkat panggilan, " _Yeoboseyo nuna_."

 _ **Eoh Jaebum kau dimana?**_ Bukannya membalas sapaannya malah langsung menanyakannya di mana. Huh untung kakaknya kalau bukan, sudah langsung di putuskan sambungan itu oleh Jaebum. "Aku sedang di kantor _wae_?" sahutnya malas.

 _ **Dasar pembohong kecil, kantor yang mana? Apa ada cabang baru yang kau buka tanpa memberitahukan padaku? Aku sedang di kantor dan meng-**_ **handle** _ **semua rapat yang seharusnya kau hadiri.**_ Eh, " _Mwo?_ Apa maksud _nuna."_

 _ **Jangan banyak bertanya bodoh, cepat datang kemari, kau harus menandatangani semua berkas yang menumpuk di mejamu, aku juga memiliki pekerjaan. Kau bisa menguntit kekasihmu lagi nanti. Jika dalam 10 menit kau tidak sampai di kantor akan ku cari kekasihmu dan akan ku paksa kalian putus.**_ **Pyong.**

 _Nuna_ nya ini bicara apa sih. Tidak jelas sekali, tiba-tiba menelpon dan menyemburnya dengan kata-kata yang aneh lalu mematikannya. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal kantor, Jaebum adalah bungsu dari tiga bersaudara yang memiliki perusahaan besar. Sulung atau _hyung_ nya bernama Im Siwan, sudah menikah dan memiliki dua anak seorang putra dan seorang puteri, sekarang mereka tinggal di Jepang karena isteri _hyung_ nya berasal dari negeri tersebut sementara _nuna_ nya Im Yoona, masih _single_ dia merupakan seorang artis terkenal, sementara dia Im Jaebum, dia adalah pewaris perusahaan Im yang bergerak di bidang otomotif, kakak sulungnya menolak menjadi pewaris karena dia tidak menyukai otomotif.

Kakak keduanya, tentu saja dia menolak, alasan kalau dunianya lebih cerah ketika dia bermain drama ketimbang mengurusi berkas yang isinya membuat pusing, meski sebenarnya dia bisa menjadi penerus karena Yoona orang yang cerdas bahkan dia sering menggantikan Jaebum jika dia sedang memiliki pekerjaan di luar kota atau luar negeri tapi hanya sebatas itu jika di suruh untuk mengelolanya di kemudian hari Yoona menolak.

Sementara Jaebum, dia sebenarnya tidak tahu menahu tentang bisnis dan otomotif, namun karena ia lulusan terbaik sekolah ekonomi dan bisnis itu membuatnya tidak kesulitan menangani perusahaan meski dia terkadang setengah-setengah menjalankan tugasnya.

Dari penggambaran di atas bukankah Jaebum sebenarnya berasal dari keluarga yang kaya? Lalu kenapa dia bisa berakhir menjadi pelayan Jinyoung? Menyerahkan yang tersayangnya pada lelaki itu dan rela di pukul padahal dia juga bisa melakukan itu.

Jaebum punya alasan, alasan yang entah bisa di terima atau tidak jika dia mengungkapkan, meski sejujurnya apapun alasan itu tidak seharusnya dia mengorbankan Youngjae. Orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa menjadi korban. Jika kau ingin tahu cerita itu, rasanya Jaebum belum siap menceritakan, biarkan cerita ini mengalir, sampai pada saatnya, perlahan-lahan semua akan terbongkar dan waktu akan menghukumnya, sekarang biarkan saja seperti ini. Pengecut? Yeah, itu memang nama tengah Jaebum, Im Pengecut Jaebum.

 _Aku memiliki pekerjaan di kantor. Orangku baru menghubungi. Aku kembali mungkin setelah makan siang._ Pasan Jaebum untuk Jinyoung.

Youngjae mungkin masih lama, bukan masalah jika di tinggal dulu. Ia bisa menjemputnya nanti, memutar mobil ia langsung melesat meninggalkan area universitas.

…

"Kau cari mati ya? Sudah bosan hidup?" sembur Bambam saat mereka tiba di taman belakang yang sepi, dimana tidak ada mahasiswa yang berkeliaran disana sehingga Bambam bisa leluasa mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan. Youngjae? dia hanya bisa diam, dia sudah tahu yang di maksudkan Bambam dan tidak berniat menyela, setidaknya sampai Bambam menyelesaikan apa yang di pikirkannya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jinyoung, apakah Bambam tahu kalau Youngjae memiliki hubungan dengan Jinyoung? Yap, pemuda asal Thailan yang bernama asli Kunpimook Bhwakul itu tahu, sangat tahu bagaimana hubungan Youngjae dan Jinyoung, kenapa? Bagaimana? Karena Bambam adalah penata risa Youngjae, yang di pilih secara khusus untuk mendandani lelaki itu.

Mendandani dalam artian, jika Jinyoung menginginkan Youngjae, lelaki kara raya itu ingin Youngjae yang terlihat segar, menggairahkan dan seksi. Tidak setiap hari harus dirias hanya jika Jinyoung selepas pergi dari suatu tempat, seperti kemarin.

Selain itu Bambam juga bertugas membelajakan, membelikan pakaian-pakaian yang harus di kenakan Youngjae, bukan pakaian semacam celana _jeans_ dan kaos, tapi pakaian yang sangat tipis, yang mudah di trawang dan mudah di sobek. Intinya ini hal-hal yang berbau dewasa, berbau seksual dan berbau kekuasaan, Youngjae sepenuhnya di bawah kekuasaan Jinyoung.

Bambam juga tahu kalau hubungan itu tidak di dasari cinta, jika dilihat dari pengamatan Bambam, Youngjae ini di gunakan sebagai alat balas dendam karena beberapa kali terlihat kilatan penuh kebencian antara Jaebum dan Jinyoung jika mereka tengah bertiga, Jinyoung-Youngjae-Jaebum. Untuk masalah ini dia tidak terlalu yakin karena Bambam hanya sekedar mengamati sambil menjalankan tugas sekaligus sebagai pekerjaan, menjadi penata rias untuk sesuatu milik orang sekaya Jinyoung memberikan keuntungan besar.

Selain bayaran yang di luar ekspektasi, juga sedikit memudahkan mimpinya, Bambam memiliki ketertarikan yang tinggi tentang mode, dunia fashion yang menurutnya begitu menarik. Keuntungan pertama, dia memiliki model pribadi Choi Youngjae, yang bentuk tubuhnya sangat bagus dan pas untuk di pakaikan pakaian jenis apapun, bahkan dress wanitapun Youngjae bisa sangat pas.

Keuntungan kedua, selain model pakaian, Youngjae juga bisa di rias sesuai keinginannya karena kulitnya begitu halus, lembut dan sangat mudah di taburi riasan, keuntungan ketiga, Bambam bisa memasuki pusat perbelanjaan dan menyentuh semua jenis pakaian yang dia inginkan yang jika dia bukan orang Jinyoung maka mustahil bisa menyentuh kain-kain halus tersebut.

Keuntungan keempat, ia mendapatkan uang yang banyak dengan pekerjaan yang menyenangkan, jadi tidak perlu merepotkan ibunya untuk mengirimi uang setiap bulan karena ia memiliki penghasilan sendiri. Meski bukan karena itu satu-satunya alasan kenapa dia mau bekerja dengan Jinyoung, awalnya dia juga tidak mau, karena setiap ia melihat Youngjae, seakan seperti cambuk yang mengingatkan kejadian yang pernah ia alami, Bambam merasa dirinya memiliki kemiripan nasib dengan Youngjae meski tidak setragis itu.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi pekerja Jinyoung? Itu adalah cerita lama, yang jika di ceritakan akan sangat panjang dan Bambam enggan membahas masalah itu. Jujur dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Bambam menyayangi Youngjae sebagai teman karena lelaki itu sangat baik padanya, bahkan ketika dia sedang menderita, dia masih memikirkan Bambam. Ia memiliki cerita pahit yang menyenangkan bersama Youngjae.

"Jinyoung sedang pergi, dia bilang akan pulang malam, jam malam Jinyoung sampai jam delapan, aku kuliah hanya sampai Jam dua, aku punya enam jam untuk sampai dirumah dan apa yang perlu ku takutkan." Ketika dirasa cukup lama dan Bambam tidak kunjung membuka mulutnya kembali akhirnya Youngjae buka suara sambil menunduk.

"Jinyoung pergi? Tapi bukan tidak mungkin kalau banyak orang mengawasimu." Youngjae tahu, sangat tahu. Tapi toh seminggu ini dia tidak kenapa-kenapa, ketika Jinyoung kembali, sepertinya lelaki itu tidak mempermasalahkan kepergiannya. Mungkin yang di pikirkan Jinyoung, selama kepuasan di terimanya maka terserah dia akan melakukan apapun, dan kuliah, Youngjae juga tidak meminta uang pada Jinyoung, dia laki-laki dia bisa bekerja.

…

Jinyoung sedang makan siang dengan Mark, ketika ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk, nama Jaebum tertera, membaca sekilas lalu memasukan lagi ke dalam saku. Tidak mau Mark melihat dia sibuk dengan ponselnya sementara Mark sedang berada di hadapannya.

Hari untuk Mark, selama lelaki itu di Korea, Jinyoung ingin memanjakan Mark melayani lelaki itu seperti raja, seperti yang dilakukannya ketika dia berada di Amerika seminggu yang lalu. Saat Jinyoung di tanah kelahiran sang kekasih, Mark bahkan mengosongkan semua pekerjaannya demi menemaninya.

"Kau tidak bekerja hari ini Jie?" tanya Mark tiba-tiba, membuat lamunan Jinyoung pecah, menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata. "Ne? Oh, tidak, aku ingin menyambut kekasihku." Sahut Jinyoung, meng- _copy_ perkataan Mark ketika ia sampai di Amerika.

"Wah, romantis sekali. Aku benar-benar tersanjung." Lalu tertawa, Mark juga melakukan hal yang sama, menjawab pernyataan Jinyoung seperti yang di lakukan pemuda manis itu waktu itu.

"Kau akan semakin tersanjung setelah kita sampai di tempat tinggalnmu."

"Tempat tinggalku? Aku sudah memesan hotel? Ah, apa hotel itu milikmu?"

"Hotel? No. kau tidak boleh tinggal di hotel, aku sudah menyiapkan apartemen untukmu."

"Oh sayang, aku hanya satu minggu, dan kau menyiapkan apartemen. Itu berlebihan."

"Satu minggu? Bukankah kau bilang ingin mencari adikmu?"

Mark terdiam. Teringat niat lain yang melandasinya mau mendatangi Korea lagi. Menatap manik Jinyoung yang masih menatapnya. Adiknya, yeah, Mark ingin mencari Joseph atau Joey yang terpisah dengannya sejak ia berusia enam tahun. Tiba-tiba perasaan senangnya berubah menjadi menyesakan. Disaat ia telah menemukan tambatan hati, justru adiknya malah belum di temukan, Mark melalaikan janjinya, janji terhadap ibunya dan janji terhadap diri sendiri.

"Mark _are you okay_?" Jinyoung yang mengetahui perubahan wajah Mark, bersuara. Meraih tangannya yang tiba-tiba mengepal, emosi yang bergejolak terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Jinyoung jadi menyesal menyinggung masalah Joey sekarang.

Seharusnya jangan sekarang, mungkin nanti, setelah Mark merasa rileks dan tenang, ia baru saja tiba, mungkin setelah istirahat, Jinyoung merasa bersalah.

Pasti Mark menjadi kacau, mengingat Mark begitu menyayangi adiknya, adik yang terpisah dengannya sejak ia berusia enam tahun sementara adiknya berusia tiga tahun, usia yang begitu muda, tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan sekarang ketika dewasa membuat sebuah kebingungan, Mark hidup dengan baik, berkecukupan dan mendapat kasih sayang, sementara Joey, apakah baik-baik saja, tumbuh dengan baik, hidup tercukupi di penuhi kasih sayang, atau apakah dia masih hidup?.

…

Bambam meraih tubuh Youngjae yang bergetar lelaki malang itu menangis. Sesenggukan, mencoba menyembunyikan tangisnya tapi tidak bisa, terlalu sakit untuk di tunjukan tapi terlalu sulit untuk di sembunyikan.

Seceria apapun Youngjae mencoba bersikap, matanya tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia menyimpan sejuta kemalangan. Bambam mengulik luka, luka yang seharusnya tidak boleh di ia ungkit ketika Youngjae sedikit merasa bahagia. Satu tahun hidup dengan Jinyoung menjadi budak nafsunya, merelakan pendidikannya yang sangat di impikan adalah sesuatu hal yang sangat menyakitkan.

Sejujurnya Bambam tidak bermaksud untuk memupuskan keinginan si malang, hanya saja, Bambam menyayangi Youngjae, tidak mau melihatnya terluka, pernah suatu ketika Bambam mendapati seluruh tubuh Youngjae membiru, bahkan hidunya pernah terlihat bengkok karena pukulan Jinyoung, saat itu Bambam bahkan tidak berani menyentuh Youngjae, takut semakin menyakiti namun Jinyoung memintanya, dalam waktu dua jam ia ingin Youngjae tanpa celah, kulitnya harus mulus tanpa noda, yang membuat Bambam selama dua jam harus menulikan telinganya, mengabaikan ringisan penuh kesakitan Youngjae.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud memupuskan harapanmu. Hanya saja, aku takut kau terluka. Aku takut melihat wajahmu yang di penuhi kebiruan." Bambam menghela nafas. Semoga ada orang baik yang bisa membantumu Youngjae, membantumu melepaskan diri dari Jinyoung, yang bisa membahagiakanmu dan melindungimu dan pasti orang itu bukan Jaebum. Pikirnya sarkas, entah kenapa meski Jinyoung yang suka memukul dan menyakiti Youngjae, namun rasa benci Bambam malah membenci Jaebum.

…

Mark Tuan menangis keras, di kamarnya yang ada di hotel, setelah makan siang dengan Jinyoung ia menolak membuka suara, menolak ajakan Jinyoung yang akan membawanya ke apartemen sesuai rencana awal pemuda itu.

Mark menolak bukan karena dia marah Jinyoung mengungkit tentang adiknya, dia malah senang kalau ternyata Jinyoung memiliki perhatian terhadap adiknya, hanya saja, untuk menghadapi Jinyoung saat ini, Mark merasa tidak sanggup, takut akan semakin menangis di pelukan sang kekasih. Dia takut membuat Jinyoung ikut menangis mengingat bagaimana lebutnya hati lelaki itu.

Dia merindukan adiknya, adik manisnya yang menggemaskan, adiknya yang punya senyuman secerah matahari, adiknya yang bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana roti dan yang mana kaus kaki.

" _Joey itu kaus kaki milik ku, jangan di makan. Mom, Joey memakan kaus kaliku lagi."_

 _Mark berteriak memanggil ibunya ketika adik kecilnya yang sedang duduk di lantai sambil menggigiti kaus kaki putih bercorak merah. Mark berusia enam tahun, ia kelas satu SD dan Joey adiknya baru berusia tiga tahun. "Astaga Mark, kenapa kau hanya menatapnya. Kenapa tidak di ambil." Lalu ibunya muncul, dari arah dapur dan langsung duduk di hadapan sang adik, merebut kaus kaki yang sudah setengah basah._

" _Roti roti roti." Joey mengira yang di rebut ibunya adalah roti. Mark terkekah, betapa sulitnya ibunya menjauhkan kaus kaki itu dari Joey, kejadian seperti ini sering terjadi, hampir setiap pagi, jika Mark kehilangan kaus kakinya maka tersangkanya adalah bayi Joey._

Dadanya terasa sesak, keterdiaman, sifat dingin seakan tidak peduli adalah tameng, menutupi kerapuhan yang disimpannya bertahun-tahun. Kehilangan adik satu-satunya yang tidak berselang lama setelah kehilangan ibunya, seperti pukulan beruntun yang meremukan hatinya.

…

Setelah mengantarkan Mark, Jinyoung dirundung rasa bersalah, rasanya menyesal sekali sungguh bodoh, seharusnya ia tahu, bukan saat yang tepat mengulik tentang hal yang menyakiti Mark disaat dia sedang senang. Apapun tujuannya ini sungguh tidak di benarkan.

Sedang dirundung perasaan yang tidak menentu, ketika ia pulang orang yang pertama tertangkap matanya adalah Youngjae, sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur sambil memegangi gelas berisi air yang tinggal setengah.

Youngjae? dia sudah dirumah? Yeah, di antar Bambam selepas kuliah selesai, hari ini Bambam membiarkan dirinya merampungkan kuliahnya, jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore.

Bambam mengatakan. "Baiklah kau masuk kekelasmu hari ini, nikmati satu hari ini dengan bahagia, tapi ingat ketika pulang kau harus tetap membicarakannya dengan Jinyoung." Youngjae sudah siap menolak, membicarakan dengan Jinyoung? Yang benar saja, bukannya izin, tapi malah pukulan yang akan di dapat. "Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan, tapi bukankah lebih baik kalau dia tahu, dan pilihlah waktu yang tepat, misalnya selepas bercinta mungkin."

Mata Youngjae mendelik, wajahnya memerah, Bambam ini frontal sekali. Sebelum sempat dia menjawab Bambam lagi-lagi menyela. "Mungkin dengan begitu dia menerimanya, itu sih jika kau benar-benar ingin kuliah"

Mengingat perkataan Bambam rasanya pipinya kini memanas, terlebih ketika Jinyoung berjalan kearahnya sekarang dan memeluknya begitu erat, Eh, memeluknya. Youngjae _blank_ tiba-tiba.

"Ji-Jinyoung."

"Diamlah, biarkan seperti ini."

Pelukan itu terasa berbeda, sepertinya Jinyoung memeluknya dari hati bukan atas dasar nafsu, Youngjae terbuai, jika saja Jinyoung begitu lembut seperti ini selamanya, mungkin lelaki itu tampak manusiawi. Perlahan dengan sedikit keberanian Younngjae membalas pelukan tersebut, mengusapi punggung Jinyoung.

…

Jaebum tergesa-gesa, menuju rumah Jinyoung ketika mengetahui lelaki itu pulang lebih awal, Youngjae tidak di temukan di universitas, karena dia mahasiswa baru, sedikit sulit menanyai mahasiswa lain, menanyakan apakah mereka melihat Youngjae atau tidak. Hampir semua mengatakan tidak tahu, bahkan ada yang mengatakan belum pernah mendengar nama itu di universitas.

Tapi ketika ia sampai di rumah, ingin memastikan Jinyoung belum sampai agar dia memiliki waktu untuk mencari Youngjae, apa yang dia lihat? Dua orang itu malah sudah pulang, sedang berpelukan dengan mesra.

Dadanya sakit, rasanya nyeri. Terlebih saat penglihatannya dengan jelas melihat Jinyoung memeluk Youngjae begitu lembut, berperasaan dan seperti sedang menumpahkan sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Tidak seperti biasanya. Yang terlihat menyiksa dan menyesakan.

Dan Youngjae, dia juga terlihat membalas pelukan itu. Tangannya mengepal, rahangnya mengeras. Bukan sekedar cemburu tapi juga marah. Bukan pada Jinyoung tapi pada Youngjae, kenapa harus membalas pelukan Jinyoung seperti itu, apa tidak ingat kalau biasanya lelaki itu melukainya, memukul bahkan melakukan kekerasan lain.

"Tuan Im." Lalu terdengar suara pelayan. Mengagetkan Jaebum, membuat Jinyoung sontak melepas pelukan mereka, menoleh kebelakang dan saat itu pandangan keduanya bertemu. Pandangannya dan Jinyoung, Youngjae? ia mengalihkan pandangan.

Haruskah Jaebum berterima kasih pada pelayan yang sudah membuat lamunannya terpecah dan pelukan hangat itu terlepas. "Anda tidak masuk? Tuan Park baru saja tiba." Katanya.

…

"Tuan Im." Terdengar suara pelayan. Membuat Youngjae kaget. Tuan Im? Jaebum? Lalu matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata lain yang tengah menatap tajam. Meskipun setajam pisau tapi di mata itu menyiaratkan terluka. Terluka? Tidak salah?.

Iya itu pasti terluka, terluka karena Jaebum melihat Jinyoung memeluknya begitu hangat tidak menyiksa seperti biasanya. Perlahan Jinyoung melepaskan pelukannya. Menoleh kearah belakang. Mereka bertatapan seperti sedang bercakap dengan tatapan. Youngjae yang tidak tahan melihat kilatan di mata Jaebum memilih mengalihkan pandanga. Membuang lebih tepatnya.

"Anda tidak masuk? Tuan Park baru saja tiba."

"Kau sudah tiba lagi? Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" saat Jinyoung bertanya pada Jaebum saat itu Youngjae ingin pergi, tapi tubuhnya di tarik oleh Jinyoung, sehingga mereka semakin tidak memiliki jarak, entah mengapa Youngjae merasa Jinyoung yang biasanya kembali lagi. Jinyoung yang kasar.

" _Nuna_ ku sudah mengurus semuanya." Sahut Jaebum. "Sayang sekali kau begitu cepat. Sebenarnya aku mengizinkanmu untuk pergi lebih lama. Aku sungguh merindukan kekasihku yang **berharga** ini." kata Jinyoung, menekan kata berharga yang entah maksudnya apa. Menyindirkah? Tapi menyindir siapa Jaebum? Tapi kenapa harus menyindir.

"Tapi ya sudahlah. Aku ingin bersenang-senang dengan kekasihku dulu. Ayo sayang." Jinyoung merampas gelas kosong di tangan Youngjae lalu meletakan di meja. Berjalan beriringan dengan begitu mesra menuju lantai dua. Mengabaikan tatapan Jaebum yang setajam pedang, jangan abaikan kepalan tangan itu.

…

Jaebum, hanya bisa menatap tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya tanpa bisa melayangkan, melapyaskan kemarahan pun tak bisa, Jaebum hanya bisa memendam. Memendam dalam diam rasa marah dan sakit yang tanpa sadar melukai hatinya.

Meski dalam hati ia mencoba menenangkan diri dengan berkata. _Ini salahmu Jaebum_.

…

TBC/END?

Note*

Aku sering banget kelupaan, di _chapter_ sebelumnya aku gak nulis ini Yaoi atau GS, hehe mian. Untung aja ada yang nanya sekaligus ngingetin jadi di _chapter_ ini aku tulis, semoga suka. Kalo gak nyambung maklumin aja yah, soalnya aku masih baru dan masih belajar. Hehehe. _Thanks_ buat yang udah mau baca, _review,_ _follow_ dan _favorite_. Seneng deh rasanya. Kayaknya _fast update_ banget, baru kemaren sekarang udah _update_ lagi. Tapi gak papa lah ya. Mumpung lagi _free_ dan nulis satu-satunya yang aku kerjakan.


	4. Chapter 4

RECTANGLE

…

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ Aghasse dan _Couple_ GOT7 _shipper_ suka. Mohon tulis _review_ sebagai masukan. Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan. Karena dengan cara itu inilah kita melestarikan _Fanfic_ GOT7 dan menghargai penulis. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. **Italic : Flashback**

…

Alasan kenapa Jaebum menyerahkan Youngjae pada Jinyoung adalah karena ibunya dan syarat agar Jinyoung mau menolongnya.

Itu di dua tahun saat Jinyoung dan Jaebum saling mengenal, menjadi teman dan banyak bercerita pada Jinyoung begitupun sebaliknya, mereka saling bertukar cerita. "Kurasa aku menyukai seseorang." Ucap Jaebum siang itu selepas kuliah. " _Jinja_?" tanggap Jinyoung saat itu.

"Hmm, kurasa tapi, aku takut mengungkapkannya."

" _Wae_? Dia sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Jinyoung, Jaebum menggleng sambil menelan minumannya dan mengibas-ibaskan sebelah tangannya.

" _Ani_ , bukan itu." sejenak terdiam dan Jinyoung tidak menyela, tahu kalau sahabatnya sedang berfikir. "Dia cantik, pintar dan- menggantung kalimatnya Jaebum menoleh pada Jinyoung yang sedang mendengar, berdeham sekali lalu menyesap minumnya lagi.

"Kalau dia cantik dan pintar lalu kenapa-

"Dia laki-laki." potong Jaebum sebelum Jinyoung selesai, dan tentu saja selaannya membuat sang sahabat tersedak minumannya, untungnya tidak memuncrat. Sejenak mereka saling bertatapan, tanpa mengatakan apapun sampai Jinyoung memutuskan kontak dan membuang pandangan, gugup tiba-tiba.

Itu adalah cerita yang seharusnya tidak Jaebum ungkapkan pada seorang Park Jinyoung dan jika saja saat itu Jaebum lebih peka seharusnya ia katakan saja siapa yang di sukainya agar tidak menimbulkan kesalah pahaman, karena seminggu setelah Jaebum mengaku menyukai seorang dan ternyata laki-laki, Jinyoung mendatanginya malam-malam.

Mengutarakan kalau dia menyukai Jaebum dan ia menyangka kalau orang yang di sebutkan Jaebum dalam ceritanya adalah dirinya. Memang, Jinyoung cukup cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria dan dia juga pintar tapi, bukan Jinyoung.

"Itu bukan kau Jinyoung-ah." Itu yang Jaebum katakan, menyela lebih tepatnya. Jinyoung mengungkapkan rasa sukanya pada Jaebum yang sudah lama di pendam namun ia takut mengutarakan, takut merusak persahabatan tapi begitu tahu kalau Jaebum juga menyimpang, ketakutan dalam hati Jinyoung hilang, menguap begitu saja.

" _Ne_?" keduanya bertatapan, Jaebum menatap Jinyoung lekat-lekat sampai satu nama tanpa sadar terlontar dari mulutnya. "Dia Youngjae." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Jaebum kemudian malam itu berakhir begitu saja. Hubungan Jaebum dan Jinyoung merenggang seiring waktu, sampai katanya Jinyoung pindahpun Jaebum tidak tahu.

Lalu dua tahun kemudian Jinyoung kembali, menawarkan bantuan padanya di depan kedua kakaknya. Saat itu ibunya jatuh terkapar akibat penyakit gagal ginjal yang sudah empat tahun di idapnya. Bak malaikat, Jinyoung datang dengan senyuman menawarkan diri akan memberikan sebelah ginjalnya untuk sang ibu karena saat itu Yoona dan Siwan tidak bisa. Jika Yoona tidak sedang menerima tamu bulanan dia bisa, karena ginjalnya cocok dengan milik ibu mereka, sedangkan Siwan ia sedang dalam masa pemulihan, beberapa bulan yang lalu kakaknya mengalami kecelakaan, dia sendiri sudah di pastikan tidak bisa sejak awal, ia di tes pertama di tambah lagi fakta kalau Jaebum bukan anak kandung.

"Aku akan mendonorkan ginjalku namun dengan satu syarat." Katanya saat mereka telah berdua, sebelumnya Jaebum ingin mengucapkan maaf karena telah menolaknya tanpa mengatakan apapun namun lelaki itu keburu mengucapkan niatnya pada Jaebum.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat?"

"Apa kau serius? Maksudku, jika seseorang hidup dengan satu ginjal maka tubuhnya tidak akan berjalan maksimal." Ujarnya. Jaebum sangat menyayangi ibunya, meski ibu angkat namun wanita itu tidak pernah membeda-bedakan ia dengan anak kandungnya, dan ia tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada ibunya tapi juga takut kalau akhirnya akan ada penyesalan.

"Karena itulah aku mengajukan syarat." kata Jinyoung lagi. Ah, Jaebum tidak mendengar kalau ia mengajukan syarat. "Apa? Ajukan saja syarat itu padaku tapi jangan katakan pada kakakku." Ujar Jaebum.

"Kau yakin?" kini balik Jinyoung yang bertanya. "Ini demi ibuku."

Perkataan tegas dari seorang Im itu membawa Jinyoung pada sebuah senyuman yang menakutkan, senyuman yang tanpa sadar membunuhnya, membunuh seseorang bahkan yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Serahkan Youngjae."

Apa telinganya tidak salah mendengar. "Serahkan Choi Youngjae padaku malam ini." dan semakin tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia meminta Choi Youngjae. Apa hubungannya dengan Youngjae?.

"Nyawa di bayar nyawa, luka di bayar luka." Tidak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut Jaebum tahu apa maksudnya, jadi ini tentang dua tahun yang lalu, rupanya Jinyoung mendendam atas penolakannya, tapi yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa Choi Youngjae? Kenapa dia meminta Choi Youngjae pada Jaebum? Sebagai syarat?.

…

RECTANGLE

Damchoo

Yaoi – Mpreg. GOT7. 2Jae – 2Young – MarkJin – BNyoung – MarkJae

…

Jinyoung terlihat aneh, tidak seperti biasanya. Jika biasanya lelaki itu akan langsung menggrayangi tubuhnya begitu pintu tertutup. Kini dia terdiam, bahkan sepertinya tidak sadar kalau mereka telah sampai di kamar. Satu tahun hidup dengan Jinyoung mungkin sedikit banyak dia tahu tentangnya.

Saat ini nyawa Jinyoung seakan tidak bersama raganya. Pikirannya tidak bersamanya. Terbukti sedari tadi lelaki itu hanya merangkul bahunya tanpa niat melakukan apapun, bukan maksudnya Youngjae ingin lelaki itu melakukan sesuatu padanya hanya saja, sangat terasa aneh bagi Youngjae.

Dengan sedikit menumbuhkan keberanian, Youngjae melepaskan rangkulan Jinyoung, berdiri tepat di depan lelaki itu. Dia tidak bereaksi mungkin benar, sesuatu sedang mengganjal hatinya. Mengusapkan tangannya di wajah Jinyoung baru lelaki itu menoleh, seakan tersandar dari lamunan dia mengedarkan pandangan namun akhirnya terpaku pada sepasang netra Youngjae.

Jinyoung merasa sebuah keteduhan menjalari dirinya ketika matanya jatuh pada netra tersebut, dari sekian banyak hal didunia ini, kenapa harus Youngjae yang meneduhkan hatinya, usapan lembut di wajahnya jarak tubuh mereka yang menempel kenapa terasa begitu nyaman pada diri seorang Park Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menarik tubuh Youngjae semakin dalam, mengubur tubuh itu pelukannya, lalu memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang di berikan kekasih gelapnya. Tentu saja kekasih gelap karena yang orang lain tahu kekasih Park Jinyoung adalah Mark Tuan.

"Kau sedang menggodaku sayang?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jinyoung, Youngjae malah balas bertanya, semakin menumpahkan berat tubuhnya pada Jinyoung. "Selama ada kau disini aku tentu baik-baik saja." Itu bukanlah pujian, namun isyarat karena setelah mengatakan hal itu Jinyoung mengangkat tubuh Youngjae, menjatuhkannya di atas tempat tidur.

Youngjae merasa seperti jatuh di atas trampolin, tubuhnya mematul beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti akibat Jinyoung menindihnya. Jinyoung langsung meraup semua aroma tubuh Youngjae sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia butuh penyegaran dan, karena Youngjae seperti obat penenang maka apa salahnya menenangkan diri menggunakan Youngjae. Persetan dengan hari panas. Ia butuh menenangkan diri sebelum nanti menghubungi Mark.

…

Mark menjatuhkan gelas di tangan. Tiba-tiba ia seperti orang yang tidak sadar, ia sedang menuang minum, ingin membeaskan dahaga di tenggorokannya namun tanpa sadar ia menuang secara berlebihan, dan ketika ia akan menyudahi ia malah tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelasnya.

 _Blank_ tiba-tiba. Mark sudah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya pasca menangis keras menginat sang adik. Dia sudah tidak menangis meronta-ronta, namun malah menjadi diam, duduk melamun bahkan sampai tidak sadar kalau air yang ia tuangkan sudah meluber membasahi tangan dan lantai.

Delapan belas tahun sudah berlalu, sejak berpisah dengan adiknya Mark masih sangat kecil, belum tahu apa-apa dan hanya bisa menangis, baru ketika ia menginjak dua belas tahun. Mark mulai mencari adiknya. Namun hingga kini belum membuahkan hasil.

Joey menghilang tanpa jejak, seperti di telan bumi. Beberapa kali ia mendapat laporan dari orang suruhannya kalau mereka menemukan seseorang dengan ciri-ciri yang Mark sebutkan. Tapi hasilnya selalu sama. Orang yang di temukan bukanlah Joey. Mungkin karena Joey saat itu masih kecil, masih tiga tahun pasti anak itu mengalami banyak pertumbuhan dan perubahan.

Lagi, air mata Mark mengalir tanpa bisa di tahan. Jika saja Mark dulu tidak pingsan ketika tiba di rumah sakit mungkin sampai sekarang ia masih bersama sang adik. Mark menyesal, menyesal pernah menjadi lemah padahal dia seorang kakak.

Mark merasa begitu tidak berguna. Dia disini hidup dengan nyaman, berkecukupan dan penuh kasih sayang, lalu apakah Joey demikian? Apakah hidupnya terpenuhi, secara kasih sayang maupun materi. Dan apakah dia juga merindukan Mark seperti ia merindukan Joey?.

…

"Kau benar-benar seperti candu." Bisik Jinyoung sensual, lalu mengecupnya juga sensual. "Baru kemarin kita bermain, tapi rasanya seperti sudah satu tahun yang lalu."

"Emehh."

"Bagus sayang, seperti itu. Mendesahlah dengan menggoda."

Youngjae sudah sepenuhnya terangsang, tubuhnya yang digrayangi oleh Jinyoung sudah kehilangan tenaga, sepenuhnya menerima sentuhan-sentuhan seduktif dari sang dominan. Meski begitu, hatinya menjerit, menangis dan berdarah-darah. Demi apapun, ia merasa begitu jijik, begitu benci dan begitu marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa begitu lemah, kenapa tidak bisa melawan dan kenapa menjadi semurahan ini. Mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Meski dia sadari kalau ia menyimpang dengan mencintai Jaebum, tapi tidak pernah ia bayangkan hidupnya akan berakhir seperti ini.

Memikirkan kalau dia begitu menjijikan membuat satu bulir air mata jatuh dari mata Youngjae, bersamaan dengan tusukan Jinyoung di selatan yang selalu membuat tubuhnya seperti di belah.

Plak. Satu tamparan mendarat di bokong Youngjae. "Aku ingin desahanmu, bukan tangisanmu. Berhenti menangis kau membasahi tubuhku dengan air mata sialan itu." geram Jinyoung kesal. Rupanya airmata yang tadinya hanya setetes kini sudah menganak sungai dan tanpa sadar isakannya mulai keluar.

"Ahh." Itu bukan karena Youngjae menuruti Jinyoung untuk mendesah, namun murni karena rasa sakit, Jinyoung menyetubuhinya di tengah hari dengan kekuatan yang menggila. Youngjae bersumpah, kekuatan lelaki berwajah malaikat itu seperti kekuatan kuda atau mungkin _monster_. Buktinya sekali tumbuk tenaga Youngjae terkuras habis.

"Pelanhhh-pehhlanhh, Jinhhhh-ahhh." Susah payah Youngjae mengatakan kalimatnya karena Jinyoung bergerak begitu brutal, menghujamnya tanpa ampun. Mendorong keras-keras penisnya, sengaja membuat tubuh Youngjae terhentak hebat.

"Bagaimana hm?" Jinyoung tertawa sadis. "Kau merasakannya? Apa senikmat itu saat aku menyetubuhimu?" Youngjae meremat kedua lengan Jinyoung yang mengukungnya, lalu melumat sebelah putingnya. Tubuh Youngjae bergetar rasanya seperti akan meledak.

Jinyoung pasti tidak berfikir kalau lubangnya panas, benar-benar panas sampai rasanya akan terbakar, dan juga entah lubanya yang sempit atau penis Jinyoung yang semakin membesar, rasanya sangat penuh, Youngjae bahkan bisa merasakan urat-urat penis Jinyoung menggesek dinding anusnya. Benda besar itu benar-benar keras seperti batang, pantas saja jika selesai bercinta Youngjae berlumuran darah. Jinyoung menghujamnya bukan hanya dengan kasar tapi dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Haahh-ahh! Aah –ahh. Jinhhyoungahh. Ahh nghh. AHHH"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Youngjae klimaks. Dingdingnya menghimpit penis Jinyoung, namun lelaki di atasnya tidak menunjukan akan klimaks. Energi Youngjae terkuras habis, tidak tersisa bahkan sampai gelap menyapa ia masih bisa merasakan Jinyoung masih bermain di selatan dengan kekuatan yang masih sama.

…

" _Ne_."

Sambungan terputus saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh, putera bungsu keluarga Park itu menghubunginya. Memintanya untuk datang kerumah mewahnya, saat ini Jaebum sedang ada di kantor, menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sungguh usaha sia-sia. Pasalnya pikirannya terus tertuju pada Jinyoung dan Youngjae.

Meskipun sudah berusha untuk fokus pada pekerjaan namun semuanya sia-sia, bayangan Youngjae menjerit-jerit dibawah kukungan Jinyoung mengalihkan pikirannya. Selain itu Jaebum juga takut kalau Jinyoung mengetahui Youngjae keluar rumah hari ini juga seminggu yang lalu, bukan hal mustahil Jinyoung akan memukulinya.

Bercinta dengan kasar dan melakukan kekerasan fisik bukan hanya akan menyakiti badan Youngjae, tapi juga hatinya. _Jika kau tahu kalau dia akan tersakiti, seharusnya kau tidak meyerahkannya pada_ moster _itu._ Setan putih muncul, menyalahkan Jaebum atas apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Memukul dingding, tangan Jaebum terluka, menghempaskan semua amarah pada dingding putih yang kini memiliki corak merah. Lagi air matanya menetes. Sesakit ini hatimu ketika Yongjae tersakiti, lalu bagaimana hatinya yang setiap hari menerima pelecehan dari Jinyoung, Im Jaebum neraka adalah tempatmu hidup selanjutnya.

…

Memegang kotak makanan, Jinyoung sudah berada di kamar bernomor 2204, kamar hotel lelaki tampan kekasihnya. Setelah percintaan panjang dengan Youngjae, Jinyoung menyempatkan diri untuk memasak, karena dia berniat mengunjungi Mark dan membawakan makanan. Jinyoung tahu sekali jika Mark sedang sedih ia akan mengabaikan segala hal termasuk mengisi perutnya agar bertenaga.

Jadilah ia berinisatif mengunjungi Mark dengan membawakan makanan kesukaannya. Beberapa menit menunggu, pintu akhirnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok Mark Tuan dengan keadaan brantakan. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan matanya sembab, Mark menangis. Jinyoung merasa bersalah, pasti karena dia mengungkit tentang Joey.

"Jie, kau datang?" masih bersyukur karena Mark mengenali dirinya juga mencoba untuk tersenyum namun itulah yang membuat hati Jinyoung terenyuh. Hatinya ikut sakit melihat Mark sedemikian rapuhnya. Diterjangnya tubuh kurus sang kekasih dan mengusapi punggungnya.

"Kenapa sayang-

"Maafkan aku. Aku yang membuatmu seperti ini." Potong Jinyoung cepat sebelum Mark menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sungguh ia begitu merasa bersalah, tidak pernah selama menjalin kasih, pemuda L.A itu terlihat begitu rapuh. Selama ini Mark sangat jarang mengungkit masalah Joey hanya saja entah kenapa, kemarin perkataan itu keluar tanpa bisa di saring dulu.

"Tidak apa sayang. Sudah berhenti menangis." Mark mengusapi punggung sang kekasih yang ternyata sudah menitihkan air mata, dan ia juga tidak menyalahkan kekasihnya itu, ia menangis karena murni merindukan sang adik yang entah dimana.

…

Hujan deras melanda Seoul saat Jebum tiba di rumah Jinyoung, tepat saat ia masuk ke teras dan sedang menyingkirkan jejak air di pakaiannya dari parkiran menuju teras, tidak sengaja mata kecilnya menangkap sosok Youngjae, berdiri sambil menengadahkan tangan untuk menampung air hujan dari balkon kamar.

Jaebum mengikuti apa yang sedang dilakukan Youngjae, menengadahkan tangan untuk menampung air tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si cantik, sepertinya pemuda itu melamun, meratapi nasib mungkin.

Youngjae semakin kurus, lekat-lekat Jaebum memandang, hal itu pertama kali yang melintas di pikirannya. Dulu pipi itu begitu gembul, bulat dan sangat lucu, beda sekali dengan sekarang, selain pipinya yang begitu tirus, tubuhnya juga kurus, Youngjae sangat suka makan, meskipun sudah kenyang ia tidak akan berhenti makan namun sekarang, Youngjae bisa dalam dua hari hanya sekali menyentuh makanan itupun hanya beberapa suap.

Perubahan yang sungguh drastis.

Youngjae tersentak ketika di menoleh ke lantai bawah ia melihat Jaebum, laki-laki itu sedang menunduk, sehingga tidak sadar saat Youngjae kini menatapnya. Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu? bermain air hujan? Dia bisa sakit. Pikirnya, sekan tidak sadar kalau sendirinya juga sedang bermain air bahkan dalam keadaan telanjang, di balut selimut sih, maksudnya tidak berpakaian di balik selimut.

Tadinya, ketika bangun Youngjae langsung ingin mandi tapi begitu matanya menatap keluar ternyata sedang hujan, Youngjae sangat menyukai hujan, namun saking menikmatinya air menerpa kulit tangannya ia malah keasikan dan melupakan tubuhnya yang lengket dan ingin mandi.

" _Hyu-."_ Baru akan memanggil, Jaebum sudah mendongak, reflek Youngjae membalik badan, melangkah masuk ke kamar. Mendadak hatinya berdebar keras saat mata kecil itu melihat kearahnya. Seperti dalam tatapan Jaebum mengandung sengatan, gleyer panas dari perut menuju ke jantung. Sesaat Youngjae lupa rasa sakit dan kekejaman Jaebum. Sampai ketika ia melewati kaca besar yang menempel di pintu lemari. Tato di punggungnya yang seakan sedang tertawa mengejeknya.

Seketika gleyer menyenangkan yang mendesir di perut berubah, menjadi sesuatu yang mendesak minta di keluarkan. Menutup mulut dengan tangan Youngjae berlari ke tempat dimana wastafel berada, muntah dan mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Bayangan ia di perkosa di hadapan Jaebum dan di paksa menelan sperma Jinyoung membuatnya semakin mual, menjijikan. Semakin lama yang di keluarkan semakin berkurang dan akhirnya habis.

Tapi anehnya rasa mendesak malah semakin menjadi, sekarang yang di rasakan Youngjae bahkan bukan hanya mual dan pusing, tapi juga sakit di tenggorokannya karena terbatuk-batuk. Sampai ia merasa sebuah tangan besar memijit tengkuknya. Menjadikan Youngjae lebih rileks. Beberapa saat setelah itu Youngjae bangkit, matanya terkaget karena sosok Jaebum, ingin mengusir ia malah jatuh ke dalam pelukan lelaki itu.

"Kau sakit?." Tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir. Sesaat Youngjae tersentuh dengan tatapan itu tapi segera di tepis, mungkin Youngjae cinta pada lelaki itu tapi jangan lupa kalau dia pula yang membuatnya demikian

"Lepaskan aku." bukannya menuruti Youngjae, Jaebum malah mengangkat tubuh itu tanpa beban, membawanya ke atas ranjang dan membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Youngjae, Jaebum melakukan itu agar Youngjae tidak merasa malu karena tubuhnya ia lihat.

"Aku akan membawakan minuman hangat dan makan malam untuku tunggu sebentar."

"Tidak usah, kau pergi saja sebelum-

"Jinyoung sedang pergi. Jadi kau tenang saja." Selanya cepat seraya keluar dari kamar, beberapa menit kemudian ia muncul lagi dengan minuman hangat dan semangkuk bubur. "Makanlah. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi."

Tidak peduli, meski Youngjae menolek perlakuan Jaebum, namun lelaki itu tetap melakukannya. Ini adalah bentuk perhatian Jaebum. Anggap saja seperti itu.

…

"Kita akan menemukan Joey. Aku akan membantumu." Gumam Jinyoung saat pelukan Mark semakin erat, lelaki itu tidak pandai merangkai kalimat untuk di ungkapkan dan Jinyoung tahu, sehingga sebagai balasan atas perkataan Jinyoung, Mark mengeratkan pelukannya, mengungkapkan melalui sentuhan kalau dia sangat berterima kasih.

Jinyoung sangat menikmati waktu romantis seperti ini dengan Mark andai saja.

Kriuk~~

Bunyi perut Mark tidak menghancurkan suasana. Rasa haru biru mnghilang di gantikan dengan perasaan ingin tertawa. Dan Jinyoung, sekarang malah sudah terbahak. Mark ia diam-diam juga tersenyum dalam pelukan Jinyoung, merasa kalau dirinya memalukan tapi juga merasa senang, tawa Jinyoung seketika membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Lucu sekali, aku kelaparan kau malah tertawa." Gumaman itu teredam dada Jinyoung karena Mark kini menenggelamkannya di sana. "Astaga _hyung_. _Arra-arra_ , _jja_ kita makan aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu, aku tahu kalau sedang sedih kau pasti melupakan semua hal."

…

Youngjae merasa tidak memiliki nafsu makan, sehingga bubur buatan Jaebum masih tersisa setengah. Seharusnya Jaebum tidak membawakannya bubur karena setiap menelan bayangan cairan Jinyoung melintasi tenggorokannya terngiang membuatnya beberapa kali ingin muntah lagi, untungnya Jaebum membuatkannya minuman hangat yang di campur sari lemon sehingga meredam rasa mualnya.

"Kenapa tidak di habiskan?" sendok di tangan Youngjae jatuh saat mendengar suara Jaebum, ia kaget. Sejak kapan lelaki itu ada di sana. "Tidak enak." Bohong, sebenarnya jika tidak terbayang sperma yang ia telan, mungkin Youngjae meminta lagi, itu hanya reflek.

Sayangnya Jaebum terlalu mengenal Youngjae. "Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Jae-ya." Katanya seraya mengangkat tubuh lemah itu dan di bawa ke kamar mandi, Youngjae butuh mandi dan Jaebum sudah menyiapkan air hangat.

"Kau mau apa? Turunkan aku." Youngjae menghentak-hentakan kakinya minta di turunkan namun seakan beban Youngjae tak ada apa-apanya, Jaebum tetap menggotongnya tanpa beban. "Kau butuh mandi, aku sudah siapkan yang kau butuhkan. Aku akan tunggu di luar. Nikmati waktumu, kurasa Jinyoung tidak akan pulang." Wajah Youngjae memerah mendengar penuturan Jaebum, kenapa lelaki itu sangat baik dan jahat padanya. Kenapa harus Jaebum yang melakukan ini padanya.

Menyadari perlakuannya menyakiti Youngjae, Jaebum menarik tangannya yang menggantung di atas kepala, ia sempat melihat air mata yang mengalir sebelum Youngjae memalingkan wajah. Bodoh kau Jaebum. "A-a-aku pergi dulu." Katanya gagap.

Setelah di luar kamar mandi, ia mengerang sembari mengusak rambutnya kasar. Poin tambahan Jaebum, kau menyakitinya lagi. " _Mianhae_ Jae-ah."

Di dalam kamar mandi, Youngjae tidak segera menceburkan dirinya ke dalam air, melainkan menatapi diri di cermin besar, tubuhnya yang polos di tumbuhi bercak keunguan. Rasanya ia jijik pada diri sendiri. Tubuh ini, sudah di gagahi oleh Jinyoung berapa kali? Puluhan? Ratusan? Atau menungkin ribuan kali? Entah, seingat Youngjae jika ia dengan Jinyoung maka tiada hari tanpa hubungan badan, entah sekedar ciuman atau sampai bersetubuh.

Jinyoung sudah mendeklarasikan kalau tubuhnya ini milik lelaki itu dan hanya untuk lelaki itu. Yeah, sejak saat itu memang Youngjae kehilangan kendali terhadap dirinya sendiri dan menganggap kalau ia hidup untuk Jinyoung karena satu-satunya orang yang ia harapkan memang sudah menyerahkannya pada Jinyoung. Jaebum, dia sudah sepenuhnya tidak peduli terhadap Youngjae.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Jaebum seperti kembali menjadi Bum _mie hyung_ nya yang sangat dia sayangi. Bum _mie hyung_ yang rela melakukan apapun untuk Youngjae dan bahkan akan memberikan nyawanya demi Youngjae jika di perlukan.

Contohnya seperti saat ia mendaftar kuliah seminggu yang lalu, ia tidak mendapatkan hukuman apapun dari Jinyoung padahal ia sudah melanggar aturannya. Lalu tadi pagi, Youngjae pergi ke universitas untuk membayar sisa pendaftaran yang belum ia lunasi tapi dari pihak universitas mengatakan kalau semuanya sudah selesai, tentu saja itu Jaebum, pasti lelaki itu yang melunasi pendaftarannya dan tidak membocorkan pelanggaran yang ia buat, Youngjae tahu, tahu semua yang Jaebum lakukan, tapi kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang? Setelah hidupnya hancur tidak karuan, kenapa sosok Bum _mie hyung_ nya baru muncul.

Bukannya tidak mau berterima kasih atas bantuan yang coba di lakukan tapi, Youngjae merasa justru dengan begitu Jaebum semakin menyakitinya, bagaimana kalau suatu saat Jinyoung tahu, maka yang akan habis oleh amukan lelaki itu bukan saja Youngjae tapi Jaebum pula, dan Youngjae tidak ingin Jaebum terluka.

Melihat sedikit saja ada luka menempel pada diri Jaebum itu rasanya ribuan kali lebih menyakitkan dari luka-luka di tubuhnya, bahkan lebih menyakitkan ketika Jaebum mengatakan sedang menyukai seseorang teman dari universitas. Katakan Youngjae aneh, merasa terluka karena Jaebum yang menderita namun itulah dia, cintanya yang begitu besar yang membuatnya menjadi bodoh.

Yang jatuh cinta duluan adalah Youngjae, lima tahun yang lalu lelaki itu bercerita kalau dia menyukai seseorang yang cantik dan pintar namun tidak bisa mengungkapkannya karena mereka sama-sama laki-laki hingga akhirnya orang yang di sukai Jaebum bertunangan dengan seorang gadis, dua tahun setelahnya mereka menikah sebelum Jaebum mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada sang pujaan hati, saat itu Youngjae entah kenapa merasa begitu bahagia, jahat memang merasa bahagia di atas kesedihan orang lain, tapi bukankah dengan begitu ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama Jaebum?.

Toh Jaebum memang tidak menyukai wanita, dan orang yang paling dekat dengannya adalah Youngjae, jadi mungkin bukan hal sulit mendobrak pintu hati Jaebum, itu pikirannya saat itu, tapi siapa sangka keadaannya menjadi demikian, tidak tahu dimana kesalahannya hingga menjadi korban seperti ini. Tapi, sekali lagi kenapa? Atas semua alasan tersebut tidak bisa menghapuskan cintanya pada sosok Jaebum.

"Wae?"

…

Mark sedang mandi ketika Jinyoung mengamati keadaan kamar lelaki yang sudah tiga tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang menarik karena kamar ini merupakan kamar hotel hanya saja, sebuah kotak merah menarik perhatiannya. Di nakas disamping ponsel Mark, Jinyoung melihat sebuah kotak seperti kotak perhiasan, dan ketika di buka benar saja, kalung berbandul cincin.

Jinyoung tidak mengira kalau itu akan di berikan kepadanya karena jujur saja itu terlihat kuno, namun tampak mahal, di dalamnya terdapat tulisan _Dad_ Max Tuan, yang Jinyoung artikan sebagai milik ayah Mark yang sudah meninggal, dari bentuknya dapat disimpulkan kalau cincin itu adalah cincin pernikahan.

Mengusap rantai kalung, Jinyoung merasa kalau ia pernah melihat itu sebelumnya, tapi dimana?

"Jie." Tersentak, Jinyoung menutup kotak tersebut sambil terlonjak, dan pandangan itu terlihat oleh Mark, lelaki itu sudah berpakaian, mengenakan celana longgar dengan kaos putih polos, "Kau sedang mengintip barang pribadiku ya?" tanya Mark, tidak ada nada kesal dalam suaranya meski Jinyoung sudah menyentuh sesuatu tanpa izin.

"Hanya melihat _hyung_ , ini bagus sekali." Pujinya gugup, meski Mark tidak marah namun Jinyoung tetap merasa tidak enak, duduk di samping Jinyoung, Mark meraih kotak merah tersebut dan membukannya. "Ini milik ayahku." Benarkan tebakan Jinyoung. "Dan yang sebelahnya ada pada Joey." Menoleh, mereka bertatapan, nadanya bergetar lagi, Mark mengingat Joey lagi.

"Jika aku menemukan adiku aku akan melamarmu dengan ini. Maukah kau menungguku sampai aku menemukan Joey dan baru kita menikah?." Sebenarnya Jinyoung berfikir kalau lamaran ini sangat tidak romantis dan menjengkelkan, bukan karena harus menunggu, tapi kenapa harus menggunakan cincin mendiang orang tuanya, Mark bukan orang susah untuk informasi, jadi dia tentu bisa membeli yang baru kan dan ini juga bukan karena dia ingin sesuatu yang baru hanya saja, menurut Jinyoung biarlah kenangan itu dimiliki Mark dan Jinyoung sebagai peninggalan orang tua mereka, tapi entah kenapa hatinya terasa tersentuh, darahnya berdesir sampai ke kepala, sesuatu di matanya mendesak keluar lalu Jinyoung meraih leher Mark, dipeluknya dan dia menangis disana, menangis karena bahagia sambil berkata.

"Aku akan menunggumu _hyung_ , meski itu sepuluh, seratus atau seribu tahun. Aku akan menunggumu dan mari kta cari Joey bersama. Temukan dia bersama lalu kita hidup bahagia."

…

Semalam Youngjae tidur dengan nyaman seorang diri. Tapi begitu pagi hari ia bangun, ia di kejutkan dengan kehadiran Bambam di kamarnya sambil menenteng satu set pakaian, dan juga Jinyoung yang duduk di _single_ sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Bambam?" cicitnya masih dengan mengucek mata, memastikan apakah yang di lihatnya benar atau tidak.

"Selamat pagi sayang. Kau sudah bangun?" sapa Jinyoung mengalihkan, lelaki itu bangkit dari duduk dan menghampiri Youngjae, mencium sekilas bibirnya terus berkata. "Silahkan pergi mandi dan kenakan pakaian yang di pilih Bambam, setelah itu turun kebawah." Tanpa bertanya maksud perkataan Jinyoung, Youngjae turun dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi, meski sejujurnya dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya. Kenapa ia harus memakai pakaian seperti itu? Apakah Jinyoung akan mengajaknya pergi? tidak mungkin kan.

Bambam, sebenarnya dia sangat dongkal, Jinyoung membuatnya seperti patung gantungan di toko yang harus memegangi dagangan yang dipajang, kemudian harus menyaksikan _live show_. Jika saja Jinyoung itu bukan bosnya, mungkin sudah ia tendang pantat besar Jinyoung atau ia cekik dia lalu lempar ke jurang, astaga, pikiranmu Bam.

Beberapa saat setelah itu Youngjae keluar dari kamar mandi, mengambil pakaian yang di pegang Bambam lalu masuk lagi, setelah itu baru Bambam keluar kamar.

Mengenakan pakaian yang dipilih Bambam, Youngjae memang tampak seperti orang yang akan bepergian, sebenarnya apa maksud Jinyoung, meski dia senang dengan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya tapi rasanya tetap aneh, Jinyoung tidak pernah memilihkan pakaian yang seperti ini.

.

Dua pasang mata yang sedang duduk di meja makan terpana, terpaku matanya pada sosok yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga, Choi Youngjae. Lelaki itu – (dalam pikiran Bambam) Youngjae itu laki-laki kan? Kenapa cantik sekali.

Ada apa dengan hatiku – Jinyoung.

"Maaf aku lama." Ucap Youngjae pelan sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Jinyoung, tidak ada yang sadar kalau sepasang mata lain mengawasi. Jaebum, yang melihat bagaimana sosok Youngjae terlihat begitu cantik pagi ini. Terlihat begitu berbeda dari biasanya, sampai jika orang lain yang baru melihat mungkin akan menganggap kalau Youngjae benar-benar perempuan.

Berdeham, Jinyoung lalu mengalihkan pandangan "Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" tanyannya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari santapan paginya. "Aku tidur nyenyak." Sahutnya.

Lalu hening, Jinyoung seakan kehilangan kata-kata untuk memarahi Youngjae yang tidak menanyakannya semalam kemana. Entah, hatinya tiba-tiba bergemuruh tapi membuatnya merasa nyaman. Perasaan aneh yang pertama kalinya setelah setahun hidup dengan Youngjae, perasaan apa ini?.

Sarapan berjalan dalam diam, setelah selesai Jinyoung segera mengambil tangan Youngjae untuk di gandeng, menuntunya masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah di siapkan Jaebum.

"Kita akan kemana Jinyoung-ah?" tanya Youngjae saat mereka, ia, Jinyoung, Bambam dan Jaebum telah berada di dalam mobil. "Memberimu kejutan."

…

TBC/END?

…

Note*

Ada NCnya, NCnya aku inget dari potongan-potongan FF _Mature_ yang pernah aku baca, kalo aneh, di maklumin ya, soalnya aku nggak tahu banget bikin NC, aku cuma bisa bikin sambil nginget-nginget yang pernah aku baca.

Thanks to*

Yang idah review, follow dan favorit. Dan ini balasan review chapter 3, maaf yang chapter sebelumnya nggak aku bales, tapi aku baca kok.

 **arschimchim** : Asik kalo kamu penasaran, biar nggak penasaran, ikutin terus ya. Hehe.

 **ahgabong** : Iya ini udah di lanjut dan, masalalunya sedikit-sedikit terbuka ya.

 **Park Youngie** : Joey? Ikutin terus ya, ntar tahu siapa sih Joey ini. okok.

 **markchu** : Ini udah di _next_ , mungkin karena Jinyoungnya masih labil, eh. Baca aja deh.

 **mshynngts** : Uri Sunshine? Bisa iya bisa juga enggak. Apakah ini sedikit mengobati penasarannya, masalalunya Jinyoung dan Jaebum? Baru sedikit yang kebuka, kenapa Jaebum jahat banget ngasihin Youngjae ke Jinyoung?.

 **applelyy** : Ini udah di lanjut, aku punya wattpad tapi nggak nge-share di sana, wattpad cuma buat baca aja.

 _See You Next Chapter. Buing buing._


	5. Chapter 5

RECTANGLE

…

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ Aghasse dan _Couple_ GOT7 _shipper_ suka. Mohon tulis _review_ sebagai masukan. Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan. Karena dengan cara itu inilah kita melestarikan _Fanfic_ GOT7 dan menghargai penulis. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. **Italic : Flashback. No edit, typo bertebaran.**

…

Park Jinyoung. Lelaki muda dari keturunan kaya raya yang memiliki kepribadian ganda. Anggaplah seperti itu, Jinyoung di hadapan Mark adalah Jinyoung berhati lembut yang sangat baik hati.

Jinyoung dihadapan Youngjae adalah Jinyoung si maniak. Yang ada dipikirannya ketika bersama Youngjae adalah hasrat untuk di puaskan, tidak peduli mereka dalam sehari melakukannya berulangkali.

Tapi, sebenarnya yang manakah kepribadian Jinyoung yang asli?.

Dua-duanya benar, sejujurnya sejak dulu Jinyoung memiliki kedua kepribadian tersebut begitupun dengan semua orang, bedanya dulu sifat Jinyoung yang baik hatilah yang lebih dominan.

Dan perubahan itu karena Jaebum, jika malam itu Jaebum tidak meninggalkannya begitu saja mungkin Jinyoung tidak akan berubah, tidak akan bertemu dengan Mark dan juga tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Youngjae.

Sakit hati dan niat balas dendam bukanlah semata karena ia di tolak, Jinyoung lelaki cukup dewasa saat itu dan sudah tahu kalau perasaan tidak di paksakan, tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah Jaebum, kenapa lelaki itu meninggalkannya malam itu sendiri. Karena ia di tinggalkan sendiri itulah yang menjadi titik mula bagi pembalasan seorang Park Jinyoung terhadap Im Jaebum.

…

RECTANGLE

Damchoo

…

Youngjae – Jaebum – Jinyoung – Mark

…

Kejutan dan Youngjae benar-benar terkejut, Jinyoung mengantarnya ke universits dan mengizinkannya untuk kuliah, hal baik untuk yang pertama kalinya dilakukan Jinyoung padanya. Meski dengan syarat, setelah kuliah selesai Youngjae harus segera pulang, tidak boleh terlalu lelah dan tidak boleh melakukan kerja paruh waktu. Sungguh luar biasa.

"Aku tahu yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak dirumah, tapi karena kau semalam sudah menenangkan pikiran dan sudah menghangatkan ranjangku dengan sangat memuaskan maka aku mengurungkan niat untuk menghukumu." Ujar Jinyoung begitu sensual, sungguh sepertinya lelaki itu tidak peduli kalau kegiatan malam mereka di ketahui semua orang, Bambam dan Jaebum maksudnya.

"Dan aku sudah membayar semua administrasi yang dibutuhkan, uangmu yang sudah kau keluarkan sudah kukembalikan kerekeningmu." Selain terkejut, ini juga mengagetkan, bukan hanya bagi Youngjae tapi Jaebum, bukankah terdengar sangat baik hati sekali Par Jinyoung ini, sudah membayarkan tapi mengembalikan pula uang yang telah dikeluarkan. Sebersit pikiran menhinggap di kepala Jaebum, _mungkinkah Jinyoung menaruh perasaan pada Youngjae_?

"Jaebum akan mengawasimu 7 jam _full_ , dia tidak akan kemana-mana dam memenuhi semua yang kau butuhkan, jadi jika kau ingin sesuatu kau bisa menghubunginya. Hanya ada nomor ku dan Jaebum di ponselmu, aku mengawasi dari sana." Katanya, dan pikiran kalau Jinyoung memiliki perasaan terhadap Youngjae hilang seketika. Youngjae jelas menolak Jaebum berada disekitarnya tapi perintahnya demikian maka sudah pasti ini salah satu dari permainannya menyiksa hati Youngjae dan Jaebum.

"Jin-

"Tidak ada penolakan atau kau lebih suka tinggal dirumah."

…

Namanya Kim Yugyeom, mahasiwa seni tari. Satu-satunya orang yang bereani mendekati mahasiswa baru bernama Choi Youngjae disaat pengawal pribadinya tidak ikut mengantar. Hari ini dengan berani pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi itu mendatangi Youngjae yang sedang duduk di kafetaria kampus ditemani makan siang yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Hai. Boleh aku duduk disini? Semuanya kosong." Izin Yugyeom, memang seluruh kursi yang ada disana sudah terisi penuh, tinggal tiga tempat yang belum terisi, namun sayangnya tempat itu sedang diduduki Youngjae sehingga tidak ada yang berani untuk kesana. Entah kenapa tidak ada yang berani, padahal Youngjae tidak melakukan perbuatan anarki, memang, namun aura yang keluar dalam diri Youngjae itu aura kelam, hitam dan tidak bersahabat, sehingga semua orang enggan, termasuk Bambam, meski alasan Bambam tidak sama dengan orang lain, Bambam tidak bersama dengan Youngjae adalah karena perintah dari Jinyoung. Maka mutlak.

"Itu untuk umum." Sahutnya tanpa mengiyakan ataupun melarang, setelah itu ia kembali menatap pada jendela. "Terimakasih." Ucap Yugyeom lalu menghempaskan pantatnya tepat dikursi yang berada dihadapan Youngjae, memulai acara makannya, sesekali melirik Youngjae dan arah pandangnya, rupanya lelaki Choi itu sedang memandangi mobil yang terparkir diparkiran dengan seseorang sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan _gadget_ ditangannya. Yang Yugyeom tahu, lelaki itu seperti supir pribai, ah tidak, pengawal pribadi ah tidak juga.

Dia terlalu tampan untuk menjadi supir dan pengawal, gaya berpakaian dan pembawaan dirinya terlihat berwibawa seperti seseorang yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi disebuah perusahaan besar, jika disandingkan dengan Youngjae yang cantik, lelaki itu cocok menjadi kekasihnya.

"Apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya Yugyeom tanpa menghentikan acara makannya dan sudah mengalihkan pandangan yang sepenuhnya tertuju pada makanannya. "Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan itu." dan sepertinya pertanyaan Yugyeom berhasil memancing emosi Youngjae. Namun lelaki tinggi bermarga Kim tersebut hanya menyunggingkan cengiran lalu menggeleng.

"Hanya berpendapat, hampir setiap hari dia mengantar dan menungguimu, ngomong-ngomong dia terlalu tampan jika aku menyebutnya supir atau pengawal, jadi apalagi." Katanya lalu mengedikan bahu, "Maaf jika aku membuatmu tersinggung." Katanya lagi, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tibatiba canggung karena Youngjae menatapnya cukup tajam.

…

Selesai dengan urusan pekerjaan yang dilakukan sambil mengamati Youngjae, kini Jaebum tinggal mengirim laporannya kekantor, untuk bahan pertemuan dan nantinya akan didiskusikan dengan direksi. Sejak setahun ini, Jaebum memang menghabiskan waktu bekerjanya tidak dikantor, namun lebih sering dimobil, rumah Jinyoung dan sekarang di depan universitas.

Memang menimbulkan pertanyaan bagi orang dikantornya namun karena ia memiliki jabatan yang tinggi jadi banyak orang yang mau tidak mau harus menerima, asalkan perusahaan tetap berkembang itu tidak masalah bagi siapapun termasuk pamannya yang saat ini masih menjabat sebagai ketua sementara sambil menunggu Jaebum siap menerima jabatan tersebut.

Menoleh kesamping, Jaebum dapat melihat Youngjae sedang berbincang dengan salah seorang mahasiswa lain, orang pertama yang Jaebum lihat sedang berbincang dengan Youngjae, mungkin itu adalah teman Youngjae.

Mengamati beberapa saat dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, perhatian Jaebum teralihkan dengan _i-pad_ yang berada ditangannya bergetar, sebuah _e-mail_ masuk yang berasal dari kantor.

 _Bekerja dimana Bum, kau tidak datang kekantor lagi?_

Rupanya dari pamannya Lim Seulong adik ayahnya. Aku sudah mengirim laporanku _ahjussi_ , iya, aku tidak kekantor. Tulisnya dan tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan balasan karena beberapa detik setelah terlihat tanda _send_ _i-pad_ nya bergetar lagi.

 _Aku sudah menerimanya, dan hasilnya memuaskan. Oh ya, nanti malam ada acara penyambutan calon penerus_ MJT International Hospital Center dihotel _Lumin, datanglah sebagai perwakilan perusahaan._

MJT International Hospital Center? Beo Jaebum setelah membaca nama yang tidak terdengar asing, seperti dia pernah mendengar nama itu tapi dimana?.

Belum sempat mengirimkan balasan, i-pad nya sudah bergetar lagi. _Kau bisa ajak Youngjae, pertemukan denganku sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa kan_. Mendadak, Jaebum menoleh ketempat dimana Youngjae sedang duduk, mengajak Youngjae?.

Sepertinya tidak bisa _ahjussi_ , Youngjae sedang sibuk dengan kuliahnya.

 _Benarkah? Ah kalau begitu salamkan padanya._

 _Ne_. Tapi tidak membalasnya, menekan tombol _off_ lalu melemparkan benda itu kekursi mobil dan Jaebum kembali memandangi Youngjae, Youngjae yang masih mengobrol dengan seorang mahasiswa dan terlihat juga masih orang yang sama.

…

"Aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku di Seoul." Ujar Mark saat ia dan Jinyoung baru sampai diapartemen yang disediakan Jinyoung untuk Mark, mereka baru pulang dari mengunjungi makam ibu Mark dengan Jinyoung mendampingi kekasihnya. Mendengar perkataan Mark itu, sejujurnya ia senang tapi juga bingung pasalnya Mark pernah menentang dengan keras soal penyerahan jabatan terhadap salah satu cabang rumah sakit yang sekarang berdiri gagah ditengah kota Seoul dan menjadi pusat kesehatan bergengsi, namun kenapa tiba-tiba memutuskan menerimanya? Mark adalah seorang dokter, dokter muda yang jam terbangnya masih tergolong minim namun statusnya yang merupakan anak dari pendiri rumah sakit membuat Mark dengan mudah memasuki rumah sakit bergengsi untuk bekerja sekalian menimba ilmu, tidak, Mark tidak menggunakan statusnya untuk mendapat pekerjaan di sebuah rumah sakit besar.

Itu murni karena dia memang lulusan sekolah kedokteran, dank arena ia masih minim pengalaman itulah menjadi salah satu alasan Mark menolak, ia tidak mau dicap sebagai dokter yang hanya mengandalkan kekuasaan dan tidak dipercayai pasien, ia tidak mau. Namun kenapa sekarang ia malah menerima tawaran itu? Menerima sebagai kepala rumah sakit di sebuah rumah sakit besar yang namanya sudah dikenal, menjadi seorang kepala harus menguasai segala hal dan Mark masih tergolong baru, Mark bisa, tapi kepercayaan dirinya mudah goyah jika ia harus berdiri sendiri, Mark masih butuh mentor dan bimbingan.

"Aku akan memulai pekerjaanku dari bawah Jie, dari seorang dokter biasa." Mark mengerti kekhawatiran Jinyoung yang tadinya tersenyum ceria kini berubah agak murung. "Aku memang akan memperkenalkan diriku sebagai penerus, tapi aku tidak akan menerima jabatan kepala rumah sakit sekarang, itu terlalu berat dan aku tidak sanggup menanggungnya."

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan Joey?" tanyanya hati-hati, takut membuat Marknya sedih lagi. "Mm, aku akan mencarinya sendiri, dengan tanganku dan aku akan menemukannya aku sudah lelah menunggu tanpa hasil dan aku mulai tidak percaya pada orang suruhan pamanku." Jinyoung mengerutkan keningnya "Kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja pamanku terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis dan keluarganya aku hanya tidak ingin dia semakin terbebani dengan tuntutan untuk menemukan Joey, aku sudah dewasa dan aku ingin mencarinya sendiri."

"Aku yakin kau bisa menemukan Joey, aku akan membantumu."

"Aku tahu sayang, terimakasih atas dukunganmu."

"Eiy, seperti dengan siapa. Aku ini kekasihmu Mark, jangan sungkan."

"Eum, kekasihku yang manis" setelah itu yang terdengar hanya kecipak bunyi _saliva_ dan kulit yang berbenturan, entah bagaimana dan siapa yang memulai namun suasana romantis mereka berubah menjadi panas, semakin panas ketika bibir Mark semakin turun kebawah dan tangannya dengan nakal mulai melepaskan satu persatu kain yang melekat ditubuh Jinyoung, sementara Jinyoung, tubuhnya memang lebih berisi dari Mark namun ia selalu kalah jika harus mengimbangi kekuatan Mark dan ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika akhirnya Mark menghempaskan semua pakaia dan mengambil alih semua kendali tubuhnya.

…

Youngjae punya teman baru, teman yang rupanya satu tahun lebih muda namun lebih tinggi darinya, satu-satunya teman yang mau mendekati Youngjae padahal semua orang terlihat tidak suka padanya, teman yang sangat banyak bicara dan membuat Youngjae mau tidak mau ikut berbicara, namanya Yugyeom dan Youngjae rasa ia senang berteman dengan pemuda bermarga Kim tersebut. Sangat ramah dan menyenangkan, dia sudah bertukar nomor ponsel, dan sepanjang perjalanan ia menuju kerumah, Youngjae terus memandangi nomor kontak Yugyeom.

Jinyoung mungkin memang tidak akan suka kalau Youngjae berhubungan dengan orang lain, buktinya Bambam tidak diizinkan untuk berada disekitarnya namun berhubung ia dan Yugyeom berada dikelas yang sama untuk untuk beberapa mata kuliah mungin tidak akan maslah, bilang saja untuk urusan kuliah, dan Jinyoung tidak akan mungkin membuang-buang uangnya untuk sesuatu yang sia-sia, Youngjae tidak lulus juga itu merupakan kesia-siaan kan.

Tiba dirumah, Youngjae disambut dengan tatapan bingung oleh para pelayan karena ia menebar senyuman yang begitu lebar, menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapid an putih, mereka tidak tahu alasan pastinya namun yang satu yang dipikirkan semua orang, Youngjae senang bisa keluar sejenak dari rumah Jinyoung yang serupa penjara.

"Ada apa dengan tuan Choi? Dia terlihat begitu senang?" tanya salah satu pelayan pada Jaebum yang langsung memasuki dapur dan menuangkan air kedalam gelas, meneguknya hingga habis lalu dia menoleh seraya melemparkan senyum, menunjukan kalau dia juga senang dengan senyuman Youngjae yang diumbar pada semua orang.

"Sesuatu yang menyenangkan terjadi, Jinyoung sedang memiliki suasana hati yang baik sehingga memberikan hadiah yang sangat Youngjae inginkan."

"Hadiah?" kening sipelayan tentu berkerut, mendengar Jinyoung memberikan Youngjae hadiah seperti mendengar gajah bertelur emah, mustahil.

" _Ahjumma_ tidak percaya kan? Aku juga tidak percaya tapi itulah kenyataannya. Sudahlah, ah apa ini untuk Youngjae?"

" Oh, hmm, tuan Park memintamu mengantar ini. Kudengar malam ini dia tidak akan pulang."

"Tidak pulang?" dan kali ini gantian Jaebum yang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya, ada sebuah undangan untuk penyambutan seorang penerus rumahsakit besar. Tuan Bam sudah mengantarkan beberapa stelan jas yang akan digunakan tuan Park, dan kurasa kenalan itu orang yang cukup dekat dengan tuan Park, aku pernah mendengar mereka menobrol ditelepon namun aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan karena menggunakan bahasa inggris."

Seketika Jaebum ingat, itu pasti undangan dari MJT International Medical Center, undangan yang sama yang diterima Jaebum dan ia tahu kalau induk perusahaan MJT yang berada di California baru saja menjalin kerjasama dengan cabang perusahaan yang Jinyoung pimpin.

Rupanya nama MJT tidak asing karena nama itu adalah nama yang berkaitan dengan Jinyoung.

"Kalau begitu Youngjae akan istirahat dengan tenang malam ini." gumamnya senang.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan?"

"Ah _ani_. Sini aku akan mengantarkannya, _ahjumma_ kerjakan yang lain saja."

Jaebum sekali lagi melemparkan senyumnya sambil menarik nampan berisi makanan dan,vitamin? Dalam perjalanan menuju kamar Youngjae, Jaebum mengernyitkan matanya saat melihat menu makan siang Youngjae, sebuah kombinasi makanan sehat yang sangat jarang Jaebum lihat. Jinyoung seperti sedang memperhatikan pola makan Youngjae padahal biasanya makanan apapun itu yang penting Youngjae makan, bertenaga dan sepertinya yang terakhir ini tidak perlu diucapkan, ini akan menyakiti hati Jaebum.

Tiba didepan pintu kamar Youngjae, Jaebum mengetuk tiga kali dan pintu dibuka, terlihatlah Youngjae yang sudah berganti pakaian dan sedang berbicara ditelepon dengan.

"Eoh, Jaebum yang mengantarkan."

 _Jinyoung,_ kata hati Jaebum. Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya masuk kedalam, meletakan nampan yang dibawanya lalu ia beranjak pergi, baru akan keluar melewati pintu, suara Youngjae mengintrupsinya. "Kau tidak boleh pergi."

" _Ne_?"

"Jinyoung menyuruhmu untuk menemaniku dan dia ingin bicara denganmu." Ucapnya dingin, sambil menyerahkan benda kotak yang sekarang terhubung dengan Jinyoung padanya.

"Bagaimana kuliahnya?"

 _Seharusnya kau tanya sendiri padanya, kan yang kuliah Youngjae bukan aku_. "Berjalan sebagaimana mestinya." Tapi akhirnya yang keluar berbeda dengan apa yang terucap dalam hati.

Apa dia punya teman? Haruskah dia menjawab? Bagaimana kalau jika ia jujur nanti Jinyoung akan meminta Youngjae menjauhinya seperti Bambam tidak diizinkan menamani Youngjae saat di universitas. "Hanya sesuatu yang biasa, dia masih baru."

(…)

Tangan Jaebum mengepal, ketika Jinyoung menyuruhnya mengatakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang seharusnya ia ketahui kalau Jaebum tidak akan mau mengatakannya, tapi harus. " _Ne_ , akan kukatakan."

Sambungan terputus dan Jaebum menoleh pada Youngjae, memperhatikan sebentar anak itu yang sedang melahab makanannya, haruskah ia katakan?.

"Youngjae?" kepalanya mendongak, tatapannya datar.

"Jinyoung tidak akan pulang dia bilang-

"Jangan katakan, jangan lanjutkan apa yang akan kau ucapkan karena aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau ucapkan. Jika urusanmu sudah selesai lebih baik keluar dari sini."

...

Penyambutan kedatangan calon penerus MJT International Medical Center. Sebuah _banner_ besar terpasang tepat didepan salah satu hotel berbintang bernama Lumin. Hotel yang digunakan untuk membuat acara besar-besaran hanya untuk menyambut seorang anak pendiri rumah sakit Mark Tuan.

Rumah sakit yang didirikan oleh Max Tuan atas dasar rasa sukurnya karena setelah sekian lama menunggu kedatangan buah hati akhirnya tiba, di lima tahun pernikahan Max dan Jisoo, mereka tak kunjung diberikan keturunan namun ketika akhirnya Mark lahir dan baru menginjak usia tiga tahun, dikabarkan ibu Mark juga tengah hamil anak kedua, lalu setahun setelah Joey lahih MJT Hospital Center berdiri, awalnya merupakan rumahsakit biasa yang kecil namun lama kelamaan menjadi rumahsakit besar dan membuka cabang dimana mana, nama MJT sendiri diambil dari nama dua buah hati Tuan, Mark and Joey Tuan yang kemudian disingkat menjadi MJT, MJT sendiri sebenarnya tidak hanya bergerak dibidang kesehatan namun dibeberapa bidang.

Tapi menginat Mark sangat ingin menjadi dokter maka ia di berikan kuasa atas MJT Healthy Corporation dank arena Mark seorang dokter maka rumah sakitlah yang paling cocok diberikan pada Mark saat ini, toh nantinya MJT akan diberikan padanya dan juga Joey jika sudah ditemukan.

Rupanya acara ini akan disiarkan secara langsung ditivi, terliat betapa banyaknya wartawan yang yang hadir yang langsung menyorot kehadiran sang bintang utama, Mark yang datang sendiri tanpa ditemani siapapun, Jinyoung mengatakan kalau dia sudah menunggu didalam.

Membungguku beberapa kali pada wartawan setelah difoto, Mark akhirnya melangkah masuk memasuki tempat dimana acara digelar, tepat saat kakinya menginjak area acara, dirinya disambut oleh suara riang dan pelukan hangat Park Jinyoung senior – ayah Park Jinyoung Junior dan anaknya.

"Selamat datang di Korea nak, maaf baru menyapamu sekarang." Ujarnya saat pelukan terlepas. Jinyoung senior dan Mark sudah saling kenal karena beberapa kali bertemu untuk urusan pekerjaan namun beliau belum tahu mengenai hubungan anaknya. "Tidak masalah tuan, saya tahu anda sibuk." Katanya.

" _Hey_ , jangan seformal itu, sudah kukatakan panggil aku _abeoji_ seperti Junior."

"Ah, aku hanya kurang terbiasa."

"Maka dari itu biasakanlah. Anakku sudah banyak merepotkanmu jadi aku tidak akan masalah jika kau menjadi anakku."

Mark melirik pada Jinyoung Junior yang sekarang pipinya ditumbuhi semburat merah, dan itu terlihat sangat manis, seperti brownis setroberi. "Ah, kalau begitu dengan senang hati _abeoji_ , aku akan menjadi anakmu."

" _Good boy_. Jja sekarang kau masuk, kau bintang utamanya malam ini sapa semua orang jangan sampai mereka iri denganku karena terlalu lama berbicara denganmu." Kata ayah tiga anak tersebut.

Disisi lain, sebenarnya Mark ingin menggandeng Jinyoung Junior untuk menemaninya berkeliling, menyapa tamu-tamu seperti kata tuan Park, namun ketika ia berpisah dengan tuan Park ternyata Jinyoung juga menghilang, entah dimana secara tiba-tiba.

…

"Kau berhubungan dengan Mark Tuan?" desisnya – Jaebum yang tadi menarik Jinyoung tanpa sepenetahuan Mark dan JYP ketika dua orang itu sedang asik mengobrol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jaebum."

"Jawab pertanyaanku Jinyoung. Apa kau berhubungan dengan Mark Tuan?"

"Kalau iya kenapa? Dia kekasihku kekasih yang telah menjalin hubungan denganku selama hampir empat tahun. Dan bahkan kami akan menikah"

" _Mwo_?"

"Kenapa?"

…

TBC/END?

…

NOTE*

Kurasa ini belum terlalu terasa 2Jaenya. Huhu maafkan aku yang baru update aku sempet mengalami yang namanya writer block atau kebalik? Entah intinya dimana aku kehilangan ide padahal waktu selesai ngetik chapter empat idenya ngalir banyak tapi pas mau bikin awalan chapter 5 kok ilang semua, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau Chapter 5 nya aneh dan gak nyambung. Terimakasih buat yang udah mau baca, fav dan foll nggak lupa juga sama yang udah review. Tapi maaf aku nggak bisa bales reviewnya, tapi aku tetep baca kok.


	6. Chapter 6

RECTANGLE

…

Damchoo

…

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ Aghasse dan _Couple_ GOT7 _shipper_ suka. Mohon tulis _review_ sebagai masukan. Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan. Karena dengan cara itu inilah kita melestarikan _Fanfic_ GOT7 dan menghargai penulis. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. **Italic : Flashback.**

…

GOT7. YoungjaeHarem.

Yaoi – Mpreg.

MarkJinYoungJaebum. GOT7

…

Jinyoung tesentak ketika sebuah tangan besar meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya menuju lorong minim cahaya, sekali hentak tubuh montoknya terhempas kedingding sehingga menghasilkan ringisan, sejujurnya ingin melayangkan tangannya namun lelaki yang kini berada tepat dihadapannya sudah lebih dulu mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan diletakan diatas kepala.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ia sudah bisa mengendalikan diri dan menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya orang yang dia lihat adalah Jaebum, Im Jaebum – lelaki bermata kecil yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam, setajam belati yang siap menghujam kapanpun dan melukai kulitnya.

"Aku melihatmu." Desis Jaebum membuat kening Jinyoung mengerut, tidak mengerti dengan apa maksud dari perkataan Jaebum. "Jadi kau berhubungan dengannya, dengan Mark Tuan padahal kau memiliki Youngjae" oh, rupanya ini mengenai sicantik simpanan Jinyoung.

Melihat betapa kemarahan terpancar jelas dimata Jaebum, bukannya takut Jinyoung malah mengejek, melemparkan tatapan meremehkan lalu mendecih. " _Wae_?" tanyanya, seraya memiringkan kepala.

"Jadi sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Setelah itu terdengar deguman keras, akibat pertemuan kepalan tangan dan tembok, Jaebum memukul keras dinding disamping Jinyoung yang membuat lelaki montok itu memejamkan mata, kaget juga sedikit takut, Jinyoung tidak bisa bohong, Jaebum tengah marah dan kemarahan karena cinta adalah sesuatu yang menakutkan, bahkan sampai membuat tangannya sedikit bergetar, tapi sebisa mungkin Jinyoung tidak tunjukan, dia harus kuat, harus tangguh mengingat dia adalah dominan, dominan dari Youngjae meskipun dia adalah submisif dari Mark. Tapi mereka sedang membicarakan mengenai Youngjae, maka ia adalah dominan dan dia harus tangguh.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Dia kekasihku kekasih yang telah menjalin hubungan denganku selama hampir empat tahun. Dan bahkan kami akan menikah"

" _Mwo_?"

"Kenapa?"

"Lalu untuk apa kau masih menahan Youngjae?"

"Aku tidak menahannya, dia sendiri yang mau tetap bersamaku, menjadi mainan yang begitu memuaskan dan menjadi pelepas penatku."

Bugh. Sekali lagi deguman keras terdengar kepalan tangan mendarat ditempat yang sama membuat sekali lagi Jinyoung terperanjat kaget. "Berhenti berkata omong kosong." Desisnya dingin, mengancam dan penuh ancaman.

Tapi bukan Jinyoung namanya kalau tidak bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya, Jinyoung adalah aktor hebat jika itu adalah profesinya. "Tidak ada omong kosong, aku berkata jujur dan apa kau tahu kenapa dia tetap memilih untuk disampingku? Itu karenamu, karena dirimu, dirimu Im Jaebum."

" _Mwo_?"

"Youngjae bisa pergi dariku, menjalani hidupnya seperti sebelum dia bersamaku dengan satu catatan akan ada berita kematian Im Jaebum dan Nyonya Im, atau tetap bersamaku dengan jaminan kedua orang itu aman dan hidup dengan damai."

"Kau tidak mungungkin mengatakan hal itu. Kau adalah pembual" Jinyoung tersenyum miring, menunjukan betapa dia sangat senang dengan perubahan raut wajah Jaebum yang seketika memucat, sekali sentak pegangan pada pergelangan tangannya terlepas dan Jinyoung membalikan keadaan.

"Kau bisa tanyakan padanya, pastikan sendiri dan dengar dengan telingamu, kau pikir kenapa dia kemudian menjadi penurut? Mau begitu saja menyerahkan tubuhnya yang nikat untukku padahal dia benci setengah mati padaku? Itu karena kau, karena dia tidak ingin kau terluka. Dia berkorban banyak untukmu, menyerahkan hargadirinya demi orang seperti dirimu, tapi apa yang kau lakukan Jaebum?" jinyoung menggeleng, menata hatinya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Ia mencintai Mark, meski belum sepenuhnya menghilangkan Jaebum dihatinya tapi, hatinya begitu sakit menyebutkan Youngjae seakan dia adalah manusia paling hina, Jinyoung merasa ia telah salah berkata, tapi ia tidak mungkin menarik apa yang telah ia katakan. Terlebih jika dia ingat apa yang telah dilakukan Jaebum padanya.

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun, kau hanya menyaksikan, kau hanya melihat dan-

Nafas Jinyoung tercekat, matanya memanas dan ia tidak mampu meneyelsaikan kalimatnya, mendadak juga ia tidak mampu menatap mata Jaebum. Mencoba sedikit kasar, ia menghempaskan tangan Jaebum, membalik badan dan memunggungi Jaebum.

"Intinya bukan aku yang menyakitinya tapi dia sendiri yang memilih sakit, atau malahan kau, kau yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan kau yang lemah tapi berani membuat seseorang jatuh cinta."

Kemudian pergi, meninggalkan Jaebum yang tertampar begitu keras seakan sadar kalau dialah sumber masalahnya dan penyebab Youngjae kehilangan semuanya termasuk hal yang seharusnya menjadi kehormatan dirinya.

Sementara itu, Jinyoung yang sedang berjalan meninggalkan Jaebum, menitihkan air mata, menangisi entah apa, apakah tangisnya untuk penghianatan terhadap Mark, atau telah menyakiti hati Jaebum atau malah sakit karena ia telah melukai Youngjae, orang yang mungkin sedikit-sedikit akan dicintainya, kemanakah hati Jinyoung akan berakhir, Mark sipenyelamat hidupnya, Jaebum sicinta pertamanya atau Youngjae yang telah habis sampai titik terdalam oleh Jinyoung. Tidak tahu hanya waktu yang akan menjawab.

…

Youngjae menatap diri dicermin sebelum tidur, malam ini ia menggunakan piama, piama gambar mobil yang ukurannya super besar, sepertinya Bambam tidak melihat ukuran ketika memilihkan piama ini, sampai kerahnya beberapa kali turun dan menampilkan pundak mulusnya dan sedikit tatonya. Untung saja malam ini Jinyoung tidak pulang dan Jaebum juga kembali kerumahnya, sehingga ia tidak perlu sering membenarkan kerahnya agar sesuatu dibalik piama itu tidak terlihat, meski Jaebum dan Jinyoung telah melihatnya, melihat seluruh tubuhnya bahkan dua tato yang menghiasi tubuhnya. Benar, Youngjae punya dua tato, tato dipunggung bertulis _Jinyoung's Whore_ dan satu lagi di perut sebelah kanan dengan tulisan _Pet_.

Youngjae meraba perutnya bagian kanan, dimana tertera huruf besar bertulis _Pet_ , jika sedikit saja pakaiannya tersingkap maka tulisan itu terlihat.

" _Kubilang buka bajumu bodoh!" teriak Jinyoung keras saat meminta Youngjae membuka bajunya, membuka bukan sekedar pengait kancingnya, namun keseluruhan dan juga didepan semua orang, seorang pelukis kulit atau pembuat tato dan Jaebum._

 _Ini sudah tepat seminggu Youngjae berada dirumah Jinyoung dan dikurung dikamar hampa yang hanya terdapat sebuah ranjang tidur, lemari dan satu_ single _sofa. Sejak seminggu ini Youngjae hanya digunakan sebagai alat pelepas nafsu dan tontonan, tontonan ketika dia sedag diperkosa oleh Jinyoung maka Jaebum akan duduk di sofa sambil memperhatikan. Sampai malam itu, malam dimana Jinyoung datang seorang diri tanpa membawa Jaebum, Youngjae langsung bringsut, memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menjauh dari Jinyoung._

 _Ia takut Jinyoung melakukannya lagi, menyetubuhinya lagi dan semakin menyakiti hatinya, namu tidak, ia hanya berdiri dihadapan Youngjae dan menyerahkan sebuah map._

" _Aku beri dua pilihan, tinggal atau pergi, aku sudah muak dengan semua penolakan dan perlawananmu padaku." Katanya dan tentu saja Youngjae memilih pergi, ia ingin melepaskan diri dari Jinyoung dan hidup seperti sebelumnya, namun, rangkaian tulisan yang tertera di kertas putih itu membuat jantungnya seakan ingin lepas, menjebol dan jatuh dari tempatnya._

" _Kau bisa pergi, nikmati hidupmu tapi kau harus siap menerima kabar kematian Jaebum disiarkan di saluran tivi nasional, ayahku adalah orang yang bekerja didunia layar kaca itu bukan hal sulit, tapi jika kau tinggal, Jaebum dan ibunya akan hidup damai aku tidak akan menyentuh mereka tapi." Jinyoung menarik dagu Youngjae, mendekatkan wajah itu dengan wajahnya lalu mengecupnya sekilas. "Aku akan menyentuhmu, kau akan menggantikan mereka dengan imbalan kenyamanan hidup mereka. Jadi Choi kau tinggal pilih, pergi atau tinggal."_

 _Dan Youngjae tidak bisa tidak menangis, kenapa? Kenapa harus dia, apa salahnya dan kenapa Jinyoung menggunakan dirinya untuk keselamatan Jaebum? Dan kenapa? Kenapa Youngjae menjadi tidak ingin pergi, kenapa dia menjadi takut untuk pergi._

" _Baiklah aku memilihmu."_

" _Kalu begitu turutilah semua perkataanku karena apapun yang keluar dari mulutku adalah perintah bagimu."_

 _Dan sejak saat itu ia menjadi menurut pada Jinyoung namun kali ini, untuk membuka pakaiannya didepan orang lain, Youngjae tidak mau, sudah cukup tubuhnya dilihat oleh Jinyoung dan Jaebum, tidak yang lain apalagi orang asing, seorang pembuat tato dan orang tidak dikenalinya._

" _Atau mau aku yang melepasnya?"_

"Wae _Jinyoung-ah." Youngjae mencoba menahan tangan Jinyoung yang sudah sudah siap merobek bajunya. "Tidak bisakah kau dan Jaebum_ hyung _saja? Apa tubuhku harus dilihat oleh semua orang? aku mungkin tidak memiliki-_

 _Plak. Satu pukulan mendarat diwajah Youngjae, lalu detik berikutnya terdengar bunyi baju yang dirobek paksa setelah selesai dengan kain yang meutupi tubuh Youngjae, Jinyoung beralih menarik rambut Youngjae dan memaksanya berdiri, Youngjae gagal melindungi bagian vitalnya karena mencoba melepaskan tangan Jinyoung yang menjambak rambutnya, sehingga sekali lagi tubuh Youngjae dapat dilihat oleh orang asing._

 _Menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur, Jinyoung terengah. "Kau tidak dalam situasi bisa membangkang Youngjae, kau disini hanya untuk menurut dan aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau hari ini kau akan kubuatkan tanda kepemilikan."_

 _Youngjae terisak, tidak ada yang menolongnya dan bahkan ia tidak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri. Ketika akhirnya si pembuat tato menaiki ranjang, ia dapat mendengar kalau dia mengumam kata_ wow _, dia tergiur terhadap tubuh Youngjae, dan terasa begitu jelas ketika tangannya menyentuh punggung Youngjae, mengusapnya pelan dan itu adalah usapan yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang sudah terangsang dan Youngjae merasa takut, bagaimana jika orang asing ini menerjang dirinya, Jinyoung tidak akan menolongnya apalagi Jaebum. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar terlebih saat tangannya itu semakin turun kebawah lalu menyentuh belahan pantatnya._

" _Aku ingin dipunggungnya bertulis_ Jinyoung's Whore _." Katanya dan Youngjae tidak bisa tidak terbelalak._

" _Pelacur?" beo sipembuat tato. "Ya, dia adalah pelacurku dan hanya miliku, jadi jauhkan tanganmu darinya, karena dia hanya untuku."_

" _Ah, aku hanya meraba tempat terhalus agar gambarnya maksimal." Kilahnya sambil tertawa canggung._

" _Seluruh tubuhnya halus karena aku sudah meraskannya jadi jangan berkilah Shin, aku mengawasimu."_

"Arraseo. _Lalu yang kedua?"_

"Pet _, aku ingin diperut bagian kanan, jadi ketika sedikit saja pakaiannya tersingkap tato itu akan terlihat jelas, dan juga aku ingin ketika dia bercermin dia melihatnya dan tahu dimana tempatnya. Dia hanya manusia peliharaanku yang harus selalu menurut dan patuh pada tuannya."_

Youngjae meremas piama diarea tato itu bersemayam. Jinyoung benar, hal pertama yang menjadi perhatiannya ketika ia menyingkap pakaiannya adalah tato di perutnya dan hal itu pula yang selalu menghantam dirinya, manusia peliharaan yang hanya digunakan ketika Jinyoung penat dan sedang bernafsu, peliharaan yang harus siap dimasuki kapan saja jika batang kejantanannya menegang dan manusia peliharaan yang harus siap dipukuli ketika berbuat kesalahan atau menyulut emosi sang pemiliknya.

Pantulan dirinya didepan cermin memburam, airmata mulai menggenang, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Youngjae selain menangis jika sudah begini, jika sudah mengingat betapa hidupnya berputar secara langsung, dari yang penuh kasih sayang dan perlindungan berubah menjadi penuh pengorbanan dan menjadi korban.

…

Sorak sorai kegembiraan terdengar begitu jelas ketika sang bintang utama memotong pita, sebagai penanda kalau seorang penerus telah datang meski belum turun langsung untuk memimpin mengingat usianya yang masih muda dan jam terbangnya masih sedikit, semua orang bergembira namun tidak dengannya, dengan lelaki muda yang terduduk dilorong yang minim cahaya sambil terduduk, menangis dalam diam juga sambil mencerna setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Jinyoung.

Im Jaebum, ia merana setelah mengetahui fakta, ternyata Youngjae pernah diberikan pilihan untuk pergi menyelamatkan diri atau tinggal untuk menyelamatkan orang lain. Orang yang telah tega menghancurkan hidupnya sampai ketitik yang paling dalam. Kenapa? Kenapa Youngjae melakukan itu? kenapa Youngjae melakukannya, demi dirinya? Demi Jaebum yang jahat ini? Itu bodoh, seharunya dia pergi saja, seharusnya. Youngjae tidak pantas mengorbankan dirinya hanya untuk menyelamatkan Jaebum, tidak pantas.

" _Wae_? Jae-ah." Rintihnya.

" _Kalau Jae katakan Jae menyukai_ hyung _,_ hyung _percaya?" tanya Youngjae saat Jaebum bertanya kenapa ia mau membolos sekolah demi menjaga Jaebum yang sedang sakit, dan jawabanya malah berupa pertanyaan yang jujur membuat Jaebum kaget, tapi ia yakin kalau anak itu sedang bergurau, Youngjae memiliki banyak teman perempuan dan beberapa kali Jaebum melihat surat pengakuan perasaan dan kado-kado yang tersimpan di dalam kamar Youngjae, jadi mana mungkin remaja SMA itu akan menyukainya terlebih, Youngjae sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri dan Youngjae juga tahu hal itu._

" _Tidak-_

" _Ah pasti karena_ hyung _sudah menyukai Youngjae_ hyung _kan." sela Youngjae cepat, sambil mengambil handuk basah diatas kening Jaebum, lalu membantu lelaki Im itu duduk._

" _Jangan sebut dia lagi Jae, Youngjae akan segera menikah."_

" _Jadi Youngjae yang ada dalam undangan itu memang Yoo Youngjae yang itu? Yang disukai Bum_ hyung _?"_

" _Ya, dan aku pernah bertemu calon isterinya karena dia mengenalkan padaku dan Junior."_

" _Apa calon isterinya cantik?"_

" _Eum, seperti Bae Suzy."_

" _Kalau begitu pantas saja_ hyung _ditolak oleh Youngjae_ hyung _, aku juga pasti akan memilih gadis itu jika diberikan dua pilihan."_

" _Ish kau ini, aku sedang patah hati kau malah mengejek aku._ Well _aku tidak ditolak, aku belum mengatakannya"_

" _Kalau begitu_ hyung _dengan aku saja, aku kan juga Youngjae, kami hanya beda dimarga Yoo dan Choi kan."_

" _Dasar bocah, kau masih kecil, sekolah yang benar baru menembak seseornang untuk dijadikan kekasih."_

…

Youngjae meringkuk diatas tempat tidur dan membenamkan seluruh tubunya ditumpukan bantal dan selimut, ia belum tidur, namun ia mematikan seluruh lampu diruangannya sambil memandangi langit-langit kamar, rasanya serba salah menjadi Youngjae, jika ada Jinyoung dirumah ia benci karena semalaman ia harus melayani Jinyoung untuk memuaskan hasrat bercintanya tapi jika Jinyoung tidak ada ia malah tidak bisa tidur, bukan merindukan belaian atau sentuhan Jinyoung, namun karena teringat masalalu, masa dimana dia masih menjadi bocah yang lugu tanpa harus berfikir tentang banyak hal, diamana ia mendapatkan cinta dari semua orang dan dapat mencintai seseorang meski sambil diam.

 _Saat ketika Youngjae masih duduk dibangku sekolah, saat itu ia baru selesai mengerjakan semua tugas sekolah dan baru keluar kamar karena merasa haus dan lapar, namun saat ia akan menuju dapur diruang tengah, ia mendapati Jaebum sedang berkutat dengan komputer jingningnya, iya, Youngjae fikir begitu, namun ternyata Jaebum sudah tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan tangan berada diatas_ keyboard laptop _. Dengan pelan Youngjae menggeser_ laptop _nya. Mematikan benda itu setelah sebelumnya menyimpan apa yang tadi sedang dikerjakan Jaebum._

 _Kemudian mengguncang sedikit tubuh Jaebum untuk membangunkannya, tidak mungkin Youngjae menggendong Jaebum mengingat tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Jaebum, tapi rupanya Youngjae tergoda untuk melihat wajah tidur Jaebum dan membidiknya dengan kamera ponselnya, sekali klik, ia mendapat gambar tidur Jaebum, namun ketika sedang terkikik sambil melihat hasil jepretanya, hal yang tidak terduga terjadi, tubuh Jaebum oleng kedepan dan wajahnya, tidak tapi bibirnya menimpa bibir Youngjae._

 _Sejenak remaja SMA itu tidak bernasaf, terlalu kaget juga syok. Matanya terbelalak, merasakan bagaimana bibir itu bersentuhan dengannya, tapi begitu ia sadar kalau ini salah dengan reflek, Youngjae mendorong tubuh Jaebum sehingga lelaki itu terlonjak terbangun._

Dan sejak ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh Jaebum itulah awal dimana rasa suka bahkan cinta Youngjae muncul, mendadak jika ia tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengan Jaebum, Youngjae menjadi malu, dan debaran jantungnya sangat dahsyat sampai ia takut Jaebum akan mendengarnya, hingga cinta itu berkembang, sampai akhirnya membuat Youngjae rela terjebak disini,menghempaskan hargadirinya demi cinta bertepuknya.

Jaebum memang mencintai Youngjae, menyukai dan mengagumi, namun bukan Choi Youngjae melainkan Yoo Youngjae teman sekolah Jaebum. Sementara Choi Youngjae? Hanya seorang anak panti yang dipungut kemudian dirawat, dianggap seperti keluarga lalu dibuang kekandang singa.

…

 _Namanya Shin Jisoo, itu diambil dari cincin yang ada dikalungnya. Dia mogok bicara selama tinggal dipanti asuhan tapi dia terus memanggil nama seseorang, pihak panti tidak begitu tahu siapa nama yang dia panggil karena ia memanggilnya sambil terisak, juga karena bahasa yang digunakan berbeda. Hingga suatu hari pemilik panti membawanya dan seluruh anak pergi ketaman bermain, siapa tahu dengan bermain bersama akan sedikit membuka dirinya, menuliskan orang yang dikenal atau akan lebih baik jika dia menuliskan alamat rumahnya, sekali lagi, harapan hanya harapan, bayi Jisoo atau yang kemungkinan Joey menghilang, hilangnya Jisoo(Joey) ini baru diketahui ketika mereka menjelang pulang, sehingga jika anak itu lari pasti sudah cukup jauh, satu minggu pihak panti mencarinya namun tidak kunjung ketemu sampai akhirnya mereka menyerah. Bukan karena pihak panti tidak peduli, namun karena keterbatasan biaya dan informasi, foto hanya ada ketika Jisoo dipotret bersama dengan semua anak panti._

Mark meremat kalung berbandul cincin milik ayahnya dengan perasaan gusar ketika teringat kembali pada perkataan kepala polisi yang akan menangani pencarian Joey, ngomong-ngomong Mark sudah mengirimkan laporan pengajuan orang hilang kemarin dan kebetulan ia memiliki teman seorang polisi Seoul yang ia kenal saat dia menjadi siswa di akademi bela diri, sehingga tidak sulit untuk laporannya diterima, terlebih Mark adalah pria muda yang banyak uang, sehingga ia bisa menggunakan uang itu untuk mencari Joey, tidak peduli ia akan menghabiskan uangnya, yang terpenting bagi Mark adalah Joey ditemukan. Ia yakin adiknya masih hidup, meski saat kecelakaan itu terjadi Joey berada dalam mobil yang sama bersama ibunya.

Dan rupanya koneksi Mark ini membuahkan hasil karena selain ia memiliki teman polisi, rumah sakit miliknya juga bekerja sama dengan kepolisian Seoul, dan malam ini mereka menghadiri acara penyambutan Mark dan langsung membicarakan masalah ini, tentu saja Mark langsung mengiyakan meski pesta masih berlangsung.

"Kau dimana Joey. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja."

Bisiknya sambil menatap kejalanan dibawah sana, tempat dimana mobil-mobil berjajar, hari ini Mark lagi-lagi menolak bertemu dengan Jinyoung, entah kenapa. Setiap ia baru membicarakan masalah mengenai Joey, pasti timbul rasa enggan untuk menemui atau bertemu Jinyoung, sampai saat ini Mark masih percaya kalau ia tidak mau membuat kekasihnya khawatir, namun jujur dari relung hati terdalam, ada perasaan yang aneh yang menggrayanginya selain takut kalau kekasihnya akan khawatir, entah itu apa namun rasanya begitu mendominasi.

…

Youngjae terbangun ditengah malam karena sebuah bisikan, bisikan itu terdengar begitu nyaring ditelinganya, membuatnya kaget namun hanya sejenak karena kekagetan yang lebih adalah ketika matanya bertemu tatap dengan mata itu. Mata kecil tajam seorang Im Jaebum yang kini sedang memandanginya dengan tangan mengusap pipinya dengan lembut, tapi ketika mata mereka bertemu baik Jaebum maupun Youngjae lantas terdiam, kedua mata itu saling terpaku pada manik mata dihadapannya, Jaebum setengah menindih, namun tubuhnya sepenuhnya berada diranjang sehingga tidak membuat Youngjae kesulitan bernafas.

Bola mata itu mengalihkan dunia keduanya sehingga Youngjae lupa kalau ia harus menyuruh Jaebum pergi, ia takut kalau keberadaan lelaki itu dikamarnya akan mengundang bencana, terlebih dengan posisi seperti ini, Jaebum lupa dengan perasaan tidak karuannya dan Youngjae juga lupa bisikan yang tadi mengganggu tidurnya yang menyebabkannya bangun. Sampai ia merasa dua kepala itu semakin dekat, dekat lalu tanpa jarak, Jaebum menyapu bibir Youngjae dengan lidahnya, menarik bibir atas dengan lidahnya lalu dikecupnya perlahan, sampai tahap ciuman yang awalnya terasa romantis berubah menjadi panas, ciumannya semakin dalam dan berubah penuh gairah, Youngjae terbuai, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan ciuman Jaebum yang sesungguhnya dan begitu lembut juga penuh perasaan, membuat Youngjae tidak percaya, benarkah ini Jaebum, Jaebum yang merusak hidupnya? Atau malaikat dari langit yang menyerupai Jaebum?.

Sampai ciuman itu terlepas, Youngjae masih tidak percaya kalau Jaebum baru saja membuainya dengan ciuman, lalu ia berkata. "Maafkan aku Youngjae." bisiknya penuh sesal. "Kau seharusnya pergi Jae." Youngjae masih tidak mengerti namun dapat ia rasakan kalau air jatuh menimpa pipinya. Berarti Jaebum menangis.

" _Hyung_ " lirih Youngjae sambil meraih wajah Jaebum, menghapus linangan air mata yang telah membasahi wajah tersebut, meski ruangan itu gelap, namun jika matanya tidak salah, Youngjae dapat melihat raut penyesalan disana, apa ini ia menyesali perbuatannya yang telah menyerahkan Youngjae pada Jinyoung, atau tentang ia yang baru saja menciumnya.

"Kenapa Jae?"

"Apanya _hyung_? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" melihat dan merasakan betapa kerapuhan itu begitu nyata, membuat sepenuhnya kebencian dalam diri Youngjae hilang seketika, sepenuhnya cintanya terhadap Jaebum yang menguasainya. "Kenapa kau rela mengorbankan dirimu demi menyelamatkan aku dan ibuku, kau seharusnya pergi saat itu." geramnya kesal dan kini airmata yang menjatuhi wajah Youngjae terasa seperti hujan.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, aku jatuh cinta padamu meski kau tidak memiliki rasa yang sama terhadapku." Dan Youngjae akhirnya balas menggeram, nada bicaranya naik satu oktaf sambil mencengkram kerah baju Jaebum.

Sejenak keduanya terdiam, sampai helaan nafas Jaebum yang mencoba mengatur nafas lalu berkata, membuat Youngjae tersentak. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku menyentuhmu Youngjae, biarkan aku memilikimu, menyatu denganmu seperti _alpha werewolf_ mengklaim _omega_ nya, setelah itu aku akan membuatmu lepas dari Jinyoung, mari kita lupakan tentang perjanjian itu."

" _Mwo_?" dan Youngjae tidak bisa tidak membolakan matanya, tentu saja kaget, apa menyentuh yang dimaksud dengan Jaebum adalah mereka bercinta?.

"Aku akan katakan alasanku kenapa kau bisa berada disini, dengan atau tanpa kau mengizinkan aku menyentuhmu tapi, jika kau izinkan aku menyentuhmu maka aku akan membawamu pergi, kita akan pergi bersama, pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini dan kita buat kehidupan yang baru dimana hanya ada kau dan aku yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan."

Youngjae mengangguk tanpa sadar, ia masih belum bisa mencerna apa sebenarnya maksud dari perkataan Jaebum, namun ada alasan mengapa ia menyanggupi, pergi dengan Jaebum dan alasan kenapa lelaki yang dulu sangat baik itu berubah menjadi kejam dalam semalam.

Setelah Jaebum memastikan kalau Youngjae benar-benar mengangguk sebagai tanda kalau ia mengiyakan disaat itulah Jaebum melayangkan sekali lagi ciumannya, kini selain ciuman yang lembut dan romantis dia juga membuat ciuman itu penuh gairah, seraya tangannya melucuti satu-satu piama yang melekat ditubuh Youngjae, hingga terpampanglah tubuh mulus dengan tato besar diperut bagian kanannya. "Aku akan menghilangkannya Youngjae, setelah kita pergi nanti aku akan membantumu menghilangkan tato ini." katanya, lalu menjalari seluruh tubuh Youngjae dengan ciumannya.

Dan akhirnya mereka bercinta, ia menikmati setiap sentuhan yang begitu memabukan dan penuh gairah, untuk pertama kalinya Youngjae merasa menerima, menerima kejantanan yang memasukinya dan menumpahkan semua saripatinya dalam tubuhnya tanpa penyesalan, tanpa tangis dan air mata, meski yang melakukannya adalah Jaebum, yang membuatnya begitu tidak berharga dan membuat dirinya menjadi tontonan semua orang dan tubuhnya disentuhi oleh orang lain. ketika percintaan panas penuh gairah itu mencapai klimaks, Jaebum tumbang, jatuh menimpa tubuh Youngjae dengan nafas terengah, sebelum keduanya tertidur, Youngjae mendengar kalau Jaebum berkata.

"Aku akan membawamu pergi Youngjae, aku akan menjadi egois dan aku akan menebus kesalahanku padamu." Lalu yang dirasakan Youngjae selanjutnya adalah pelukan hangat, Jaebum memeluknya sepanjang malam, menyeyakan tidurnya, baru ketika matahari memasuki kamarnya dan menusuki kelopak matanya, perlahan Youngjae membuka mata, menoleh kesamping dan ia mendapati seseorang terlelap disampingnya.

Ingatan tentang percintaan semalam terngiang kembali membuat Youngjae merasa pipinya memanas, perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya menepikan rambut yang menutupi wajah itu dan betapa terkejutnya Youngjae saat sang pemilik wajah bersuara.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suaranya memang serak tapi cukup jelas kalau orang yang baru bersuara adalah.

"Jin Young"

…

TBC/END?

…

NOTE*

Huuu~~ kurasa ini bukan 2Jae. Ini lebih kayak 2Young atau entahlah, memang terasa begitu tapi akan aku usahakan ini menjadi 2Jae, maaf ya jadi kesannya aku PHP. Tapi tetep terimakasih buat yang udah _follow_ , _review_ dan _favorite_ dan yang udah mau baca FF abal ini.

…

 **applelyy** : Jinja? Tapi kadang app wattpad nya suka hapus pasang hapus pasang karena jarang baca di wattpad, Cuma yang diikutin aja dan itu Cuma beberapa jadi lebih ke FFn aja buat sekarang, nggak tahu deh nanti.

 **arschimchim** : Pada dasarnya Jinyoung emang baik. tapi karena ada masalah sama Jebi jadi jahat deh, menurutku sih gitu hehe.

 **ahgabong** : Hayoloh, hehe.

 **AngAng13** : _Annyeong_. Aku ngrasa ini abal karena aku belum tahu banyak tentang GOT7 baru tahu tentang MarkJin karena awalnya itu _shipper_ aku, jadi aku ngrasa gimana. Tapi syukur deh kalo bagus, hehe. Iya ini Mpreg tapi aku belum buat ada yang hamil karena aku masih mikirin yang pas dimana buat masuk ke part itu. jadi Mpregnya ditunggu ya.

 **ahgaseflyyy** : Jinyoung seme+uke. Ukenya Mark tapi semenya Youngjae. Awalnya aku mikir juga, kayaknya aneh deh, soalnya Jinyoung itu cantik bgt terus badannya kan agak isi, montok gitu tapi setelah liat Jae _girl version_ yang jadi GFriend kalo gak salah, yang pake dress pink itu ah ternyata ada yang lebih cantik dari Jinyoung dan itu Youngjae, ketambahan lagi aku liat Jinyoung di TLoTBS itu gantengnya kebangetan. Makanya aku berpikiran Jinyoung itu cocok kok jadi seme tapi ukenya harus yang lebih yang nggak bisa jadi seme dan menurut aku ya si Youngjae, dia itu menurut aku yang paling cocok buat korban buli. Ditabok Youngjae hehe. Makanya jadilah FF ini.

.

.

See You.

.

.

Damchoo. Choo choo.


	7. Chapter 7

RECTANGLE

…

Damchoo

…

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ Aghasse dan _Couple_ GOT7 _shipper_ suka. Mohon tulis _review_ sebagai masukan. Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan. Karena dengan cara itu inilah kita melestarikan _Fanfic_ GOT7 dan menghargai penulis. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. **Italic : Flashback.**

…

Youngjae sudah tertidur, dengan lampu kamar yang padam ketika Jinyoung datang, ia baru kembali dari pesta Mark namun ia pulang bukan dengan cara yang benar, ia kabur ditengah acara yang belum selesai. Tidak berpamitan pada Mark maupun ayahnya yang kebetulan datang. Jinyoung tidak bisa menemui Mark, hatinya sedang brantakan. Pembicaraan dengan Jaebum mengenai Youngjae sungguh membuat _mood_ nya hancur seketika.

Kali ini tidak seperti biasanya, jika biasanya ia akan senang melihat pias wajah Jaebum karena apa yang ia katakan, maka lain dengan kali ini, ia merasa begitu bersalah, kesalahan yang entah ditujukan pada siapa namun perasaan itu seakan menggerogoti hatinya dan Jinyoung menjadi enggan menemui Mark, ia tidak mau kalau kekasihnya itu melihatnya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik, jujur saja takut kalau akan kelepasan berbicara dan ia tanpa sengaja mengatakan tentang Youngjae. Dia takut diputuskan Mark dia tidak siap, tapi jika harus melepas Youngjae, Jinyoung juga tidak mau. Entah perasaan apa namun Youngjae seperti kebutuhan baginya.

Jinyoung menyusup, ikut masuk kedalam selimut dan mendekap tubuh Youngjae yang hangat, menelusupkan kepalanya keperpotongan leher Youngjae dan menghirupi aromanya, hingga perlahan sesuatu dalam diri Jinyoung berkedut, mengembang dan membuatnya sesak, sialan hanya dengan seperti ini saja Jinyoung sudah terangsang, mengangkat tubuhnya dan setengah menindih, Jinyoung menatapi wajah ayu milik Youngjae, mengusapi pipinya lalu mengecupnya lembut. Belahan pipi itu dulu ketika pertama kali datang kemari sangat gemil, terlihat lucu seperti bakpau isi daging, bibirnya merah merkah dan terlihat segar, matanya penuh binar. Sangat kertolak belakang seperti sekarang.

Sekarang, belahan pipi itu jika polesan diwajah sudah lepas akan terlihat kusam, tirus dan kering, bibirnya menjadi pucat dan matanya sayu, Jinyoung sadari, Youngjae sekarang sangat kurus. "Kau seharusnya pergi Youngjae." bisik Jinyoung, kembali mengecup pipi Youngjae, "Kau seharusnya tidak mengorbankan dirimu demi bajingan itu, kau terlalu berharga." Tubuh Youngjae bergerak tak nyaman saat tangan-tangan Jinyoung memasuki piamanya, mengusap perutnya lalu dadanya. "Tapi-

Jinyoung menyeringai kini tangannya bergerak masuk kedalam celana piama, mengusap belahan pantat kenyal Yongjae. "Aku sungguh beruntung memilikimu, kau sangat memuaskan

"Shh" Youngjae mengerang kecil ketika kejantanannya diremas perlahan, namun matanya masih terkatup dalam. "Kau tahu bagaimana caranya memuaskan aku, memanjakan adiku dan merilekskan otakku." Jinyoung terkikik, ia sedang berkata jujur, mengakui sebuah kenyataan yang tidak pernah ia katakan pada siapapun, dan sekarang sungguh ia merasa masa bodoh dengan perasaannya yang sedang mengambang. Persetan dengan semua itu, sekarang yang ia butuhkan adalah lubang senggama milik Youngjae.

"Aku ingin bermain denganmu Youngjae" bisik Jinyoung.

"Mmhh" desah Youngjae, mengeliatkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Jinyoung tanpa membuka mata, pulas sekali tidurnya. Tapi itu sungguh tidak membuat Jinyoung mengurungkan niatnya yang ingin bersetubuh dengan Youngjae.

Tangannya meraih kancing piama yang mengait dibagian depan, namun ia sedikit terheran ketika dua kancing teratas tidak terkait, kancing yang ketiga berada ditempat yang seharusnya diisi kancing kedua, namun ia sekali lagi tidak peduli, adiknya sudah mendesak ingin memasuki guanya dan itu sudah tidak bisa ditahan apalagi harus memikirkan masalah kancing piama, sungguh membuang-buang waktu.

Mendudukan diri disamping Youngjae, ia melucuti pakaian Youngjae hingga lelaki cantik dihadapannya yang sedang tertidur itu telanjang, mengusap seluruh tubuh dengan tangannya lalu ia beralih pada pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Melepas semuanya dan memulai menindih Youngjae.

Youngjae terengah diawal Jinyoung menciumnya, mulutnya merancau tidak jelas, namun itu Jinyoung artikan sebagai tanda untuk lekas menyentuhnya. Kembali menlayangkan ciuman, kini Jinyoung mengedarkan bibirnya kesetiap inci wajah Youngjae, mulai dari kening, mata, hidung, pipi, bibir dan kemudian turun keleher, mengecupnya dengan sedikit gigitan ia meninggakan bekas disana, tanganya mengusappi dada Youngjae, perut dan yang lain meraba belahan bokonnya, lubang berkerut itu terasa sedikit panas dan mendadak adik Jinyoung terasa semakin besar dan menyiksa.

Membalikan tubuh Youngjae, Jinyoung memindahkan ciumannya ketengkuk, meniup punggung telinga Youngjae hingga tubuh itu sedikit bergetar. "Nguh." Lenguh Youngjae, disela tidurnya.

Youngjae seperti seseorang yang sudah terlampau lelah, bahkan ketika ia beberapa kali melakukan kontak dengan Youngjae hingga membalikan tubuhnya, pria itu sama sekali tidak membuka mata, sangat aneh, biasanya Youngjae akan langsung terbangun ketika mendengar suaranya, Jinyoung sadar betul kalau apa yang ia lakukan telah mengguncang Youngjae, tapi malam ini berbeda, Bahkan ia hanya merancau tidak jelas ketika ia mengajaknya berbicara.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Young- ah, kau hari ini menjadi mahasiswa apa kau kelelahan karena itu?"

Jinyoung teringat pada Youngjae yang baru saja ia izinkan untuk keluar rumah, mungkin ia terlalu senang, mengingat dulunya Youngjae adalah anak yang ceria(katanya), pasti tadi ia seperti burung yang baru saja dilepas dari sangkarnya.

"Ajdygdgydhgcxbzjk" rancau Youngjae lagi yang entah maknanya apa, Jinyoung hanya mampu terkekah dan melanjutkan apa yang tadi sempat tertunda, menggrayangi seluruh tubuh pria yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan tangan dan bibirnya, ketika tangannya akhirnya berhenti di kejantanan milik Youngjae, ia meremasnya sedikit lebih keras dan Youngjae hanya lagi-lagi hanya merancau tanpa membuka matanya, dan kali ini sungguh membuat Jinyoung kesal. Bercinta dengan orang yang tidur tidak akan menyenangkan, tidak akan ada desahan, hanya rancauan tidak jelas dan tidak akan ada permainan balasan, seakan-akan Jinyoung bercinta dengan orang mati.

Maka dengan sekali hentak, Jinyoung memasukan penisnya kedalam lubang Youngjae, membuat tubuh dibawahnya terhentak hebat, matanya terbuka seketika. " _Appo_ sshh." Youngjae meremat seprei dibawahnya untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit, terlebih dalam sekejap kejantanan itu langsung membesar dan panas didalam dirinya, Youngjae seperti dirinya dibelah menjadi dua, ia terengah seketika.

"Kau masih suka merintih saja padahal ini sudah biasa." Jinyoung berkata setelah berdecak, lalu mendorong pinggulnya kedepan, memaju mundurkan miliknya.

" _Appo_ , ssth _."_

"Ini akan sebentar Jae, tahan, setelah ini bukankah akan nikmat. Seperti berada disurhh, sempit sekali." Umpat Jinyoung yang sudah setengah mengeluarkan miliknya lalu memasukan lagi, yang lagi-lagi membuat tubuh Youngjae terhentak.

"Arghh." Erang Youngjae, mendusulkan kepalanya kedalam bantal dan meremat seprei kuat-kuat, namun sepertinya Jinyoung tidak senang dengan itu, ditariknya rambut Youngjae sehingga kepala itu terangkat, ia meraup bibir Youngjae, menyecap dan melumatnya.

Setitik air mata turun mengenai pipi Jinyoung, Youngjae menangis lagi, sedikit hatinya merasa senang, tapi sebagian hatinya merasa kalau yang sedang ia lakukan adalah salah sampai tiba-tiba ia melepas tangannya dari rambut Youngjae, sedikit mendorong Youngjae lalu melanjutkan diselatan, mempercepat gerakan untuk membuatnya dan Youngjae klimaks bersama.

"Ah ah."

Desah Youngjae, kali ini terlihat rileks dan menikmati, ketika akhirnya keduanya mencapai akhir bersama, Jinyoung memilih tidak melanjutkan keronde berikutnya, ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam tubuh Youngjae dan menjatuhkan dirinya disamping pemuda itu, ada rasa membuncah dihati Jinyoung saat ia meraih tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya, mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat, perasaan apa ini?

…

GOT7. YoungjaeHarem.

Yaoi – Mpreg.

MarkJinYoungJaebum. GOT7

…

Jam menunjukan pukul enam pagi ketika sinar matahari memasuki jendela kamar lelaki cantik bernama Choi Youngjae. Matahari pagi yang terasa hangat menerpa kulit telanjangnya dan mengusik kelopak cantik matanya, membuat sang empu mau tak mau harus mengerang dan mencoba perlahan membuka matanya, setelah matanya cukup menetraklan dengan cahaya sekitar Youngjae perlahan menggerakan tubuhnya tapi terhalang lengan yang lebih besar dari lengannya yang melingkari tubuhnya, dan juga, sesuatu diselatan terasa begitu nyeri dan ngliu, seperti habis ditimpa beban berat bahkan ia kesulitan menggerakan kakinya.

Tapi begitu ia ingat apa yang membuat semua itu terjadi, semburat merah muncul memenuhi wajah Youngjae, senyum merkah begitu saja, ah dia ingat semalam ia bercinta dengan Jaebum. Youngjae akan pergi, pergi dengan Jaebum ketempat yang jauh dan ia akan melupakan apa yang telah lelaki itu lakukan padanya, alasan yang akan terucap dari mulut Jaebum pasti sesuatu yang berat untuk dijalani dan Youngjae akan berusaha menerimanya.

Menoleh keatas, Youngjae masih menampilkan senyumnya, Jaebum masih disana rupanya, masih terbaring memeluknya, ia harus membangunkan lelaki itu sebelum Jinyoung datang dan menghancurkan semua niat mereka, menyingkap sedikit rambut yang menutupi wajah itu Youngjae lalu mengelus pipi itu.

Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanya sebuah suara, suara serak khas bangun tidur, namun cukup jelas untuk Youngjae mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu. "Ji-Jinyoung."

Yang berbaring disampingnya sambil memeluknya mengangkat wajahnya, menampilkan wajah sayu bangun tidur dengan senyuman menyungging disana. " _Eoh_ , kau pikir siapa?" Youngjae menelan ludahnya gugup, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jinyoung, namun tidak diizinkan, Jinyoung langsung menarik wajahnya kembali sehingga mereka berhadapan.

Ia mengambil bibir Youngjae dengan bibirnya, melakukan ciuman panas dipagi hari yang disebut _morning kiss_. "Kau terlihat kaget aku disini. Apa semalam kau baru memasukan seseorang kesini dan berharap dia yang memelukmu hingga pagi?"

Youngjae membola matanya, semakin gugup juga bingung. "A- _ani._ Kau, kau biasanya tidak mau tidur bersamaku." Ujar Youngjae lalu meluruskan pandangan, menghindari tatapan dengan Jinyoung. "Mungkin karena semalam aku terlalu lelah, kau seperti bertenaga lebih, dan aku sampai kewalahan." Perkataan Jinyoung sontak membuat Youngjae mendongak.

Jadi yang semalam Jinyoung? Bukan Jaebum? Tapi ia sangat yakin kalau yang menyetubuhinya semalam adalah Jaebum, atau dia sedang bermimpi bercinta dengan Jaebum ketika Jinyong menyetubuhinya. Jadi hanya mimpi. "Ah, jangan menatapku seperti itu aku ada _meeting_ pagi ini dan aku tidak mau terlambat karena kau menggodaku." Lamunan Yongjae pecah saat Jinyoung bersuara lagi, tidak berapa lama seperti itu ia bangkit, mengambil mantel tidur yang tersampir di samping tempat tidur lalu memakainya.

"Cepat mandi dan turun kebawah, kita sarapan bersama, bukankah harus pergi universitas _mahasiswa_." Katanya, berbalik sebentar, mengecup keningnya lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata.

…

Dibalik tembok Jaebum memandang dengan tangan terkepal melihat Jinyoung keluar dari kamar Youngjae, dasar brengsek. Katanya semalam tidak akan pulang lalu pagi-pagi ketika ia datang rupanya Jinyoung sudah dirumah, melihat dari penampilan dan aura wajah, semalam pasti Jinyoung menyetubuhi Youngjae lagi untuk memuaskan dirinya. Ada yang salah dengan otak Jinyoung.

Jika ia sudah memiliki Mark bahkan lebih dulu sebelum memiliki Younjae, mengapa ia meminta Youngjae darinya, dan mengapa memberikan pilihan semacam itu pada Youngjae, apa sebenarnya yang Jinyoung inginkan. Bukannya sedang gr, tapi apa mungkin Jinyoung menginginkan dirinya. Tapi dia sudah memiliki Mark, dan apa yang kurang dari lelaki itu?

Mark sudah masuk dalam kategori sempurna, jika dibandingkan dengan Jaebum, Mark sudah unggul segalanya, selain dia anak dari orang yang jelas dan terpandang dia juga memiliki tampang yang rupawan, jika dibandingkan dengan Jaebum yang hanya anak adopsi dan tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun, meski orang tuanya tidak menuntut banyak dan menyamakan kasih sayangnya seperti anak sendiri namun tetap saja itu memberikan beban bagi Jaebum yang akan sangat sulit menolak sesuatu untuk yang mereka inginkan.

Lalu apalagi yang Jinyoung cari, balas dendam seperti apa yang sedang dilakukan Jinyoung, atau dia melakukan ini bukan untuk itu? karena murni perasaannya?

Telalu sering berhubungan senggama dan merasa kalau Youngjae bisa membuatnya nyaman maka perasaan itu tumbuh? Jadi apa Jinyoung sebenarnya mulai mencintai Youngjae? tapi tidak, dia mengaku akan segera menikah dengan Mark tapi kenapa ada semacam jurang besar yang ia rasakan diantara kebingungannya.

Melihat Mark seperti ia melihat Youngjae, melihat Mark ia merasa berbahaya dan melihat Mark ia merasa terancam, sesuatu yang aneh untuk ukuran orang yang baru bertemu, berjabat tangan sekali dan bahkan mereka belum sempat mengobrol.

Ada yang salah disini. Semacam benang kusut yang belum ditemui ujung pangkalnya.

…

Youngjae melamun sambil mengancingi kemejanya ketika Jinyoung kembali memasuki kamarnya, ia berdecak, berjalan kearah Youngjae dan menarik tubuhnya mendekat. "Kau ini lamban sekali, sudah kubilang aku ada _meeting_ pagi dan kau malah melamun didepan cermin." Jinyoung berkata panjang, mengambil alih kancing kemeja Youngjae dan mengancingkannya.

Youngjae mendongak menatap Jinyoung yang fokus dengan pakaiannya. " _Nuguseyo_?" dan Youngjae bersuara tanpa sadar, dengan menatap Jinyoung menggunakan tatapan linglung. " _Mwo_?" tentu saja ia bingung, apa maksud perkataan Youngjae?

"Semalam itu? Apa kita bercinta lagi?" Jinyoung menaikan alisnya, ah jadi semalam Youngjae tidak mengingat percintaan itu, berarti ia lupa semalam menangis karena kesakitan.

" _Wae_? Apa kau berharap orang lain menyetubuhimu?"

Youngjae menunduk, lalu menggeleng pelan "Ani, kurasa kau begitu lembut sampai kupikir itu bukan kau dan pelukanmu membuatku nyaman sepanjang malam."

Youngjae yang memang sedang _mellow_ atau memang Jinyoung yang tersentuh dengan kalimat itu. Kenapa hatinya merasa tersentuh mendengarnya, sampai tidak sadar ia menarik Youngjae kedalam pelukan. Cukup lama sampai ia merasa sesuatu yang basah menembus bajunya. Jika biasanya ia akan marah dan memaki, kali ini ia hanya melepasnya pelan, meraih wajah itu menghapus aliran air dari pelupak matanya. "Aku benci lelaki cengeng, berhenti menangis dan cepat turun." Desis Jinyoung, benci tiba-tiba ia melihat air mata itu mengalir dari mata Youngjae, padahal ia biasanya akan merasa senang, entahlah ia sendiripun merasa aneh.

Meraih tangan Youngjae, ia membawa pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu turun, untuk sarapan bersama, ketika ia dan Youngjae menapak di anak tangga terakhir, Jinyoung berpapasan dengan Jaebum yang baru dari arah dalam, ada yang aneh dengan penampilan Jaebum.

Ia mengenakan sweater kerah kura-kura yang menutupi seluruh lehernya, apakah udara sedingin itu atau Jabum sedang sakit? "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Jinyoung. Bibirnya ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diriku?" Jaebum balas bertanya, sepertinya Jaebum menunjukan keberaniannya, jelas dari nada suaranya yang berubah, mungkin karena pengakuannya tentang semalam, masa bodoh, pikir Jinyoung. Mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan Youngjae, Jinyoung dapat melihat kilat kemarahan dimata Jaebum dan dia menyeringai senang.

"Sayang, kupikir supirmu ini sedang sakit, lihatlah dia menggunakan sweater kerah kura-kura."

Youngjae mngangkat kepalanya, menoleh kedepan yang otomatis langsung bertemu tatap dengan mata kecil Jaebum, _Jadi semalam hanya mimpi_ hyung _?_ Wae _? Kenapa mimpiku seperti itu? Apa karena aku ini manusia paling hina? Yang bahkan dialam bawah sadarpun masih dilecehkan?_ Wae hyung.

 _Ada apa lagi dengan dirimu Jae? Kau terlihat begitu rapuh? Ada yang menyakitimu? Ah Jinyoung memang selalu menyakitimu? Tunggu sebentar Jae, aku akan membawamu pergi. Aku akan menebus dosaku padamu, sebentar lagi Jae_.

"Jinyoung-ah." Youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaebum, membuat lelaki itu terkaget bukan main, dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetan tersebut. " _Eoh_ , _chagiya._ " Meski menjawab Youngjae namun mata itu tertuju pada Jaebum yang memandang Youngjae.

" _Palliwa_ , aku lapar." Dan baru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Youngjae, meraih wajah itu dengan sebelah tangan dan mencium bibrnya tepat dihadapan Jaebum, tentu saja lelaki itu segera mengalihkan pandangan. Seringaian kembali muncul dimata Jinyoung. "Ah, apa karena kelembutan semalam yang membuatmu menjadi begitu manis?"

" _Eoh, nan joha_."

Sakit mendengar percakapan itu, setitik bening mengalir dimata Jaebum. Apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada Youngjae? Kenapa ia berubah menjadi begitu manis pada Jinyoung? Apa dengan mudah kesakitan yang dibuat Jinyoung itu dilupakan oleh Youngjae. Kenapa disaat ia sedang mencoba melepaskan Youngjae dari Jinyoung, Youngjae malah sepertinya telah memiliki hati untuk sibiadap Jinyoung.

Atau apakah memang tidak ada pengampunan untuknya dari lelaki cantik itu?

…

Mark mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya diatas meja sebuah kafe untuk menunggu kedatangan seseorang, nanti jam sembilan ada acara penyambutan selamat datang di rumah sakit oleh seluruh pekerja rumah sakit sebagai ucapan selamat datang bagi Mark namun disaat yang bersamaan salah satu polisi Seoul mengabarkan kalau mereka akan mengirimkan detektif untuk menanyakan beberapa hal mengenai Joey maka Mark memilih waktu pagi, sebelum ia pergi kerumah sakit, karena Mark tidak mungkin langsung izin dihari pertama kerja untuk urusan pribadi, ia harus profesional meski kelak ia yang akan menjadi pimpinan.

Tidak berapa lama, dari arah pintu kafe, masuk dua orang pemuda dengan tinggi badan yang mencolok, satu tinggi menjulang dan yanglain pendek berotot, yang pendek berotot Mark sudah kenal dia adalah Wang Ka Yee atau ia lebih akrab dengan nama Jackson, teman yang merupakan satu akademi beladiri. Sementara yang satu lagi, ia tidak mengenal mungkin dia adalah detektif yang dimaksud kepala polisi itu.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Jackson sembari duduk tepat dihadapan Mark. "Tidak terlalu." Sahut Mark enteng, yah memang belum terlalu lama, mungkin lima belas menit, karena mereka berjanjian jam tujuh dan sekarang tujuh lima menit. Terlalu pagi memang untuk sebuah pertemuan penting, tapi berhubung akan ada banyak pertanyaan dan informasi maka akan lebih baik jika waktunya lama, namun karena Mark tidak memiliki banyak waktu maka ia memilih lebih pagi, dan beruntung dia adalah Jackson sehingga mudah untuk dikompromi.

"Itu lumayan lama _dude, ah I'm sorry_." Ujar Jackson lagi dan kali ini Mark hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Ah perkenalkan, dia Yugyeom, Kim Yugyeom dia detektif yang sedang naik daun, memang masih baru masuk kepolisian dan masih sangat muda namun kemampuannya jangan diragukan." Jackson berkata panjang, mengenalkan seorang pemuda bernama Yugyeom yang hanya mengangguk sedikit dengan sunggingan senyum.

"Apa kau yang bertanggung jawab dalam pencarian ini?" tanya Mark seraya mengalihkan pandangan dari Yugyeom kepada Jackson. "Kau bisa menganggapnya begitu, tapi atasanku akan ikut ambil bagian, kami bekerja sepenuhnya untuk mencari adikmu mengingat hilangnya adikmu juga salah satu kecerobohan kepolisian kami."

"Apa yang kau butuhkan yang dapat aku bantu?"

"Tentu saja yang pertama adalah informasinya, kau membawa foto Joey ketika masih kecil? Yang seorang diri."

Mark mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil selembar kertas foto yang baru ia cetak kemarin malam, ia tahu pasti foto Joey sangat dibutuhkan, ia mendorong foto itu kepada Yugyeom dan Jackson selain yang sudah dicetak, Mark juga menyodorkan yang masih ada didalam ponselnya beberapa, gambar Joey tergambar jelas disana, bayi tiga tahun yang terlihat begitu ceria, gembil dan cantik, atau sangat tampan mengingat dia laki-laki, ah seperti kakaknya yang juga berparas indah.

"Ini-

Yugyeom buka suara, memperhatikan gambar dalam ponsel, merekam semua yang ada disana, mulai dari bentuk, wajah, hidung, bibir, warna rambut, warna kulit, sampai pipinya yang gembil. Sebentar, Yugyeom merasa tidak asing dengan wajah bayi ini, seperti pernah melihat tapi dimana.

" _Mwo_ Gyeom-ah."

"Jangan berharap dulu, tapi kurasa aku pernah melihat wajah ini?"

Mark membola, ada binar bahagia, jika saja kata pembukanya membuatnya ragu. "Jangan member harapan palsu, jika kau tidak yakin maka jangan dulu dikatakan." Ucap Mark dingin.

"Ah, _mianhae_ aku yakin pernah melihatnya tapi bukankah orang yang mirip satu sama lain itu banyak."

"Gyeom-ah."

Tegur Jackson, atmosfir berubah tiba-tiba sepertinya jika apapun menyangkut Joey, Mark tidak bisa diajak bercanda, mungkin niat Yugyeom begitu tapi itu sungguh bukan bahan candaan bagi Mark.

"Sudah kubilang dia masih baru Mark, dia tidak bermaksud berbohong."

"Aku tidak menuduhnya berbohong."

Dan Mark yang sudah tersulut, emosinya seperti gadis sedang menstruasi. "Baiklah, kita bertemu untuk mengumpulkan informasi dan menemukan adikmu bukan untuk bertengkar, dan kami datang untuk pekerjaan, bisakah kita profesional?" Jackson menengahi, memberikan pengertian pada dua belah pihak agar tidak terjadi pecah kongsi, masalahnya akan memberatkan keduanya, bukan hal tidak mungkin Yugyeom akan dalam masalah dipekerjaannya meski saat ini ia tengah berprestasi, dan Mark, ia akan semakin lama menemukan adiknya.

Mark menghela nafas terlebih dahulu, jika sudah begini itu menandakan kalau ia akan menuruti perkataan Jackson, tangannya berjalan menuju saku jas bagian dalam, mengambil kalung berbandul cincin dan mendorong ketengah. "Ini milik ayahku" Jackson mengambilnya dan memperhatikan

Max Tuan dan tahun pernikahan, cincin emas yang sangat berkelas menurut Jackson, jika diperhatikan sekilas bagian luar hanya berupa ukiran biasa dan ditengah terdapat permata yang berkilau warna biru cerah, namun jika diperhatikan ukiran dibagian luar tertulis nama seseorang Shin Jisoo tepat di huruf dititik I permata itu bersemayam dan permata itu bukan berlian, melainkan batu safir bening, wrna kilaunya terbias oleh cahaya dari sekitar, sungguh karya yang sangat indah.

"Jadi selama ini adikmu menggunakan nama ibumu?" tanya Jackson kembali meletakan cincin itu diatas meja.

"Mm, dari yang kudengar kemarin begitu. Dan aku berniat pergi ke panti asuhan dimana dulu Joey menetap selama tiga tahun, mungkin bisa kudapatkan fotonya, saat itu dia sudah berusia enam tahun"

"Lalu kenapa kau menunjukan cincin itu pada kami?" kali ini Yugyeom yang buka suara.

"Pasangannya ada pada Joey, rantai kalung itu seperti _zipper_ jika bertemu dengan pasangannya maka akan menyatu, diujungnya ada pengait dan cincin berbentuk sama hanya saja lebih _feminine_ ukiran dibagian depan Max Tuan. Mungkin saat ini cincin serupa sudah banyak mengingat itu lebih dari usiaku, tapi aku akan menyerahkannya pada kalian untuk jika kalian menemukan yang mirip bisa disatukan baru setelah itu kita memastikan apakah dia Joey atau bukan."

Yugyeom mengangguk-angguk, diam diam ia terpesona pada keindahan cincin pernikahan orang tua Mark, dari bentuk dan keanggunan, cincin itu pasti berharga tinggi dan Mark pasti adalah tipe orang yang akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, seperti sekarang contohnya.

"Jika kita menemukan pasangan ini, kurasa kita juga menemukan adikmu." Ujar Yugyeom lagi "Lihat, rupanya ukiran Max Tuan tidak hanya dibagian luar cincin ibumu, dibagian dalam pun sama, hanya saja itu seperti sidik jari." Jelas Yugyeom seraya menerpakan cahaya pada bagian dalam cincin ayah Mark, tentu saja, penemuan ini membuat Mark dan Jackson berdesak kagum, Mark bahkan baru tahu jika ukiran itu berada didalam dan diluar, polisi ini sangat teliti rupanya, pantas jika dia menjadi seorang detektif.

"Ah, apa yang membuatmu dan keluargamu dulu pergi ke Korea selain untuk liburan? Apa keluarga ibumu masih ada?"

"Ibuku yatim piatu saat itu dan kami datang murni untuk liburan, sekalian mengenalkan padaku dan Joey budaya ibunya karena selama ini aku dan Joey lebih banyak mengenal budaya ayahku yang orang Taiwan."

"Apa selama ini kau mengupayakan pencarian untuknya? Maksudku mencari adikmu?"

"Tentu, sejak aku usia duabelas tahun tapi kami tidak menemukan apapun."

Mata Yugyeom menyipit, detektif muda itu merasa aneh, Mark adalah keluarga kaya, menemukan bocah pasti bukan hal yang sulit, ayolah jika kau punya uang semua akan mudah, jangankan menemukan bocah, yang hidup dan berkeliaran didarat, mencari harta karun didasar laut saja sekarang mudah.

"Sama sekali tidak menemukan apapun?"

"Setahun yang lalu kami menemukan seseorang yang terlihat persis dengan ibuku, ia terdaftar sebagai siswa menengah atas, namun kami kehilangan dia saat kami hendak mendatanginya, tapi lalu dia menghilang tanpa jejak, seperti ditelan bumi."

"Mungkinkah dia menjadi tawanan?"

…

Jinyoung akhirnya menyudahi melumat bibir Youngjae dihalaman sebelum ia dan Youngjae berpisah dengan mobil berbeda, ia mengusap saliva yang berceceran diwajah Youngjae dengan ibu jarinya, pagi sampai nanti malam, rasanya Jinyoung akan terus bahagia karena pelayanan yang sangat memuaskan dari kekasih gelapnya ini, ah membuat Jinyoung terus saja memikirkan ranjang, jika tidak ingat pagi ini ada pertemuan penting mungkin Jinyoung sudah menarik Youngjae kembali kekamar dan bergumul sepanjang hari.

"Pulang tepat waktu dan jangan buat dirimu kelelahan, kau dengar?"

" _Ne_ " sahut Youngjae pelan, lalu memasuki mobil yang pintunya dibukakan oleh Jinyoung. Setelah pintu tertutup, mobilnya melesat pergi dari pekarangan luas Jinyoung dan menembus jalan raya, Jaebum mengemudi dengan kecepatan standar.

Sesekali dari arah depan Jaebum melakukan curi pandang terhadap Youngjae yang terus memandang jalanan disamping.

 _Pet_

 _Whore_

 _Kau hanya peliharaan, pelacur. Kau hanya untuk melayaniku._

 _Kau hanya untuk menurut, kau adalah peliharaan, peliharaan peliharaan._

Youngjae meneteskan air mata, terlebih ketika kilasan percintaan Jaebum melintasi otaknya, seakan semakin memperjelas kalau cap itu memang sesuai, bahkan ketika dialam mimpi ia menyerahkan begitu saja tubuhnya kepada Jaebum hanya dengan iming-imping janji akan diajak pergi. _Itu hanya mimpi Youngjae, mana mungkin Jaebum akan melakukan itu. Kau bodoh_.

"Youngjae."

"Youngjae."

"Jae-ah."

Baru Youngjae menoleh, wajahnya penuh air dan linglung, reflek Jaebum mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh punggung tangan Youngjae yang berada diatas pahanya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" seakan bangun dari kesadaran, Youngjae menepis tangan Jaebum "Jangan sentuh aku." katanya dingin, lalu membuka pintu dengan keras dan menutupnya dengan cara dibanting, membuat Jaebum terperangah bingung.

…

Jinyoung memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku setelah mengirimkan pesan untuk Mark, bahwa nanti ia akan datang kerumah sakit, ikut merayakan penyambutan untuk Mark, sekalian meminta maaf karena kemarin menghilang begitu saja ditengah pesta. Membayangkan akan bertemu Mark hati Jinyoung berbunga, terlebih jika nanti kekasihnya itu merajuk. Mark sangat tidak suka jika seseorang pergi tanpa izin dan semalam Jinyoung melakukannya sudah pasti kekasihnya itu akan marah.

Tapi bukan Jinyoung jika dia tidak bisa meluluhkan kemarahan seorang Mark Tuan, Jinyoung punya sejuta cara untuk mendobrak dinding kemarahan Mark, bahkan Jinyoung juga mampu mendobrak dinding keras hati Mark, lelaki itu teguh dengan pendirinannya yang hanya ingin fokus menemukan adiknya namun perlahan pintu hati Mark terbuka setelah bertemu Jinyoung dan dia merasa bangga akan hal itu.

 _Aku tunggu sayang, aku punya kabar gembira_.

Jinyoung mengernyit membaca pesan balasan dari Mark? Ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan terjadi? Dari pesan tersebut Jinyoung yakin kalau Mark sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik.

…

TBC?

…

Maaf sebelumnya buat para readers-nim karena FF ini aku hapus, aku awalnya hanya mau menghapus _Yeppuda?_ Karena mau membenarkan cerita itu dan akan dipost ulang tapi malah Rectanglenya kehapus juga. Maaf banget.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Part 1**_

Standard Disclaimer. Semoga chingu Aghasse dan Couple GOT7 shipper suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Italic : Flashback.

...

a GOT7 Fanfiction

by

Daechoo

...

Tiba di rumah sakit, Jinyoung langsung menemukan Mark yang tersenyum lebar tengah menuggunya, sepertinya acara penyambutan Mark sudah selesai karena Jinyoung terlebih dahulu pergi ke kantornya, melakukan pertemuan pagi bersama beberapa orang penting.

"Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu" Mark menarik Jinyoung keruangan sebrang, ruangan untuk dokter biasa, rupanya Mark sungguhan ingin belajar terlebih dahulu sebelum memimpin. "Apa ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan? Kau terlihat bahagia sekali" Jinyoung duduk di kursi dihadapan Mark sementara pria itu mencari sesuatu dalam lacinya.

"Hmm, lebih menyenangkan dari apapun, dan aku sangat bahagia."

"Terlihat jelas sayang" komentar Jinyoung pada Mark yang kini sudah menemukan apa yang dia cari, sebuah map. Ia lalu membawanya pada Jinyoung. Sekilas, pemuda Park itu mengernyit, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada didalam map tersebut, namun ia langsung menemukan jawabannya ketika ia membaca.

"Joey?" Jinyoung mendongak, menatap Mark dengan matanya yang langsung berkaca.

...

Kim Yugyeom menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, rambutnya basah, dia baru saja mandi. Mandi air dingin untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Dia memejamkan matanya pada awalnya namun ketika dia membuka mata, bayangan perempuan itu muncul.

Kim Yuna - kakaknya. Wanita itu tersenyum dengan lebarnya yang malah membawa satu air mata menetes dari mata Yugyeom.

"Maafkan aku _nuna,_ aku pasti membuatmu kecewa, tapi hanya dengan ini aku bisa membuat Jinyoung merasakan sakit seperti yang kau rasakan."

Bayangan itu masih tersenyum, hingga akhirnya Yugyeom ikut tersenyum, senyuman getir yang penuh luka dan perasaan bersalah, meski begitu disisi lain dia tetap puas, tidak masalah dia melukai perasaannya sendiri asalkan kakaknya bisa tenang.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal dengan ini, kau harus tahu Park Jinyoung, hidupmu tidak akan selalu mulus."

...

Youngjae mengeliat, merasakan sakit yang teramat diseluruh tubuh dan panas yang mbakar kulit. Dia merasa aneh, namun juga merasa familiar, apakah dia baru bercinta dengan Jinyoung? Tanya Youngjae pada dirinya sendiri, pasalnya terakhir yang dia ingat adalah, dia sedang duduk di dalam kelas, di universitas dan- kepala Youngjae terasa sakit ketika mengingatnya.

"Kau sadah bangun?" Youngjae menghentikan gerakan jari yang sedang memijit keningnya. Suara itu tidak asing, tapi tidak mungkin suara itu ada disini.

"Apa tubuhmu sakit? Hah, apa kau tidak ingat? Ck, sayang sekali." Youngjae masih tidak mengerti, itu Yugyeom. Tapi kenapa Yugyeom ada disini, di- astaga, Youngjae membolakan matanya ketika dia baru sadar kalau ini bukan kamarnya, atau setidaknya salah satu kamar di rumah Jinyoung.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menyadari sesuatu." Yugyeom duduk disamping Youngjae yang setengah duduk, menganbil dagunya lalu mencium bibirnya cukup dalam.

Sementara Youngjae, dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenernya terjadi, dia ingin membrontak tapi dia terlalu lemah. "Aku akan ceritakan nanti, kita lihat sesuatu dulu yang akan membuatmu sedikit mengerti, kau pasti menikmatinya." Kata Yugyeom setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

...

"Joey tidak tidak bisa bahasa Korea saat itu, lalu bagaimana dia bisa kabur?" Jinyoung menatap Mark setelah ia membaca semua data yang tercatat dalam map.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Jie, karena itu aku akan cepat ke sana, ingin tahu lebih banyak setelah Joey tinggal selama tiga tahun."

Jinyoung menutup map dalam pangkuannya, meraih leher Mark lalu memeluknya. "Aku temani ya, aku akan membuatmu."

"Tentu sayang, aku butuh dirimu untuk menemaniku, aku tidak bisa sendiri." Mark mengusap punggung Jinyoung, kekasihnya memang yang terbaik. Mark tidak akan tahu bila Jinyoung tidak bersamanya.

"Kita temukan Joey bersama lalu kita menikah." Mendengar itu Mark terkekah. "Seharuanya aku yang mengatakan itu sayang."

Perlahan, pelukan mereka mengendur, Jinyoung menjauhkan dirinya dari Mark. "Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh ya kalau aku yang melamar?"

"Melamar itu urusan laki-laki jadi seharusnya-

"Urusan laki-laki?" Jinyoung menyela, mengernyit tidak suka setengah tersinggung, apa maksundya?

"Ada yang salah?" Mark malah balas betranya, dengan tampang polos yang terlihat lucu.

"Bukankah aku juga laki-laki, kau lupa ya?"

Mata Mark membola sebentar, astaga dia lupa kalau kekasihnya ini laki-laki. "Maaf, habis kau terlalu cantik, terkadang aku tidak percaya kalau kau laki-laki" kemudian Mark terkekah geli, jawabannya ini sedikit ambigu. Kemudian pukulan cukup keras mendarat di lengan Mark.

"Kau mengejek ya? Kau menyebalkan, aku tersinggung."

"Eiy, kau tersinggung tapi pipimu merah. Kau tidak pandai berbohong cantik."

"Mark" Jinyoung mendelik, Mark sangat suka menggoda jika melihat pipinya memerah sehabis digombali, astaga Jinyoung harus bisa mengendalikan diri kalau di dekat Mark.

"Apa? Aku benar kan, cantik"

"Aku benar-benar marah jika kau menyebutku seperti itu lagi"

"Memangnya aku menyebut apa?"

"Mark"

"Ada apa cantik?"

Oh tuhan, Mark Tuan benar-benar nenyebalkan.

...

Youngjae tidak mampu menahan air dari matanya, ia mencengkram kuat selimutnya. Ya tuhan, apakah takdirnya semenjijikan ini? Kenapa lagi, tidak cukupkah Jinyoung saja.

"Kau menyukainya?" Yugyeom menoleh pada Youngjae yang masih diam, bungkam namun isakan tak terelakan.

"Apa kau adalah kekasihnya Park Jinyoung?" Youngjae membolakan matanya, Jinyoung? Astaga? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalau Jinyoung tahu semua ini.

"Apa kau tidak bisa bicara? Kau bisu" Yugyeom membentak, menekan kedua pipi Youngjae dengan keras.

"Apa kau akan memberikannya pada Jinyoung?" Yugyeom tampak berfikir. "Tidak" tubuhnya bergerak mendekat, mencium bibir Youngjae "Aku akan menyebarkannya di internet" bibir Youngjae ikut bergerak ketika Yugyeom berkata.

 _"Andwe,_ kau tidak boleh melakukannya" Youngjae setengah menjerit, dia bisa mati. Masa depannya sudah hancur, jika _video_ itu tersebar Jinyoung pasti membunuhnya dan bukan hal tidak mungkin kalau Jinyoung juga membunuh Jaebum dan keluarganya. Oh astaga. Bagaimana dia bisa terjebak disini, dia tidak ingat sama sekali yang membuat dia terjebak disini.

"Kalau begitu kau harus lakukan seauatu untuk ku"

Youngjae tidak menjawab, kilatan mata Yugyeom menakutkan, mengingatkannya pada Jinyoung, dia menjadi takut untuk menjawab.

"Choi Youngjae!" Youngjae tersentak ketika Yugyeom membentaknya

..

"Bambam"

Pemuda kurus yang tengah berjalan sambil perhatiannya tertuju pada buku sketsa kini menokeh, mengernyit ketika lelaki Im berlari tergesa kearahnya.

Ia menutup sejenak bukunya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Bambam pada Jaebum.

"Kau melihat Youngjae?"

"Tidak, kami beda jurusan" sahut Bambam ketus, dia tidak suka pada Jaebum.

"Dia belum keluar padahal sudah jam setengah tiga."

 _"Mwo_ " dan mata Bambam langsung membola, melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan semakin membukat, "Sudah hubungi ke rumah?"

"Sudah, tapi dia belum pulang. Makanya aku menemuimu"

"Terakhir aku melihatnya diistirahat jam pertama, dia bersama Yugyeom."

"Yugyeom?"

"Kau pasti memperhatikan, dia anak seni tari, aku tahu rumahnya tapi aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kesana, aku madih ada kelas."

...

"Kau sudah pulang?" Jinyoung mengecup bibir Youngjae yang sedang duduk di balkon kamar. "Kau pulang lebih awal?" Youngjae balas bertanya, ini masih sore, tidak biasanya.

"Aku akan pergi keluar kota, selama satu minggu." Jinyoung tersenyum bahagia dan ada kelegaan dalam hati Youngjae.

 _"Layani aku, jadilah_ partner sex _ku" Youngjae hampir tidak budak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya, apa katanya?_ Partner sex? _"Kau gila! Aku tidak mau" Youngjae menjerit, membuat Yugyeom tersinggung dan marah, tanpa bisa di cegah._

 _"Jinyoung" Youngjae merintih lirih, Jinyoung kedua, Youngjae serasa sedang berhadapan dengan, Jinyoung versi lain yang pukulannya lebih menyakitkan, lebih kuat dan lebih beremosi. "Kekasihmu tidak ada di sini, dia tidak akan menolongmu." Yugyeom menghempaskan wajah Youngjae._

 _"Jika kau tidak mau, tidak masalah, aku bisa nemberikannya pada Jinyoung, kemudian-_

"Wae _?" Youngjae menyela, masih menunduk, masih berlinangan air mata dan masih mencoba melindungi diri dengan selimutnya, meski sesuatu yang percuma, karena Yugyeom bahkan sudah pernah tenggelam dalam-dalam pada dirinya, yang bahkan tidak diketahuinya._

 _"Karena aku memiliki dendam_ " déjà vu, " _Jinyoung telah membunuh kakakku-_

 _"_ Youngjae" Youngjae tersentak ketika Jinyoung menarik lengannya menekannya cukup kuat sehingga Youngjae menoleh. "Kau melamun? Tidak mendengar aku?" Jinyoung menggertakan giginya, tidak suka dengan sikap Youngjae. " _Mi-mian_ Jinyoung-ah, hari ini aku tidak enak badan." Aku Youngjae sedikit terbata, dia takut dengan tatapan Jinyoung. "Kau sakit? Kalau begitu istirahatlah." Jinyoung menempelkan tangannya di kening Youngjae dan benar saja disana cukup hangat, "Aku panggilkan dokter nanti, aku akan-

"Jinyoung" Jinyoung menoleh, ketika dia hendak pergi namun Youngjae malah mencekal tangannya, menghentikan langkahnya. "Ka- kau tidak ingin, eum-

Youngjae tidak bisa mengatakannya, dia malu sekaligus merasa aneh, Jinyoung ingin pergi tapi tumben tidak melakukan hal-hal sensual. Seperti bukan Park Jinyoung saja. "Ada apa Youngjae?"

Matanya membola, terbelalak ketika pertanyaan Jinyoung begitu lembut, ada apa ini? "Apa kau sedang bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak mengajakmu bercinta sebelum aku pergi?"

Demi tuhan, tidak ada manusia sefrontal Jinyoung. Pipi Youngjae langsung padam. "Ah ya tuhan lucu sekali, apa kau ingin melakukannya" Tidak, ada banyak bekas keunguan diseluruh tubuh, kalau Jinyoung melihatnya, Youngjae pasti tinggal nama.

"Aku Jinyoung- a" Youngjae terbata untuk menilak, sungguh ini sesuatu yang menakutkan baginya. "Kau tidak berniat menolak kan Youngjae"

"Aku-

Nafas Youngjae memburu seketika saat Jinyoung melangkah mendekat, mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Youngjae. "Sesuatu terjadi padamu? Ada bekas tamparan diwajahmu"

"Ini-

"Siapa yang melakukannya Youngjae?"

"Jinyoung"

...

 _ **Part 2**_

...

Yugyeom memandang pada Youngjae yang berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya, tubuhnya mengeliat sambil mengeluh kepanasan dan tangannya beberapa kali mencoba memegangi alat fitalnya. Namun karena tangannya diikat oleh Yugyeom, maka Youngjae hanya mampu mengerang-erang.

"Jinhhhyounghhh" desahnya panjang, sungguh tersiksa dengan keadaan seperti ini, namun Jinyoung tidak kunjung menyentuhnya. Tidak biasanya dan kenapa Youngjae merasa begitu berkabut akan nafsu, Youngjae sangat ingin disentuh dia ingun bercinta dengan Jinyoung sekarang, secepatnya.

 _"Wow_ " Yugyeom terkagum pada hasil kerja dari obat perangsang yang ia berikan pada Youngjae, tentu saja. Dia memberikan obat itu untuk Youngjae, pada minuman milik pria itu agar memudahkan Youngjae dalam kendali Yugyeom, tapi tidak terbayangkan olehnya akan seperti ini, ia tidak pernah menggunakan obat keras sebelumnya.

"Jinhhhyounghhh, panashh"

Sepertinya lelaki _gay_ ini sering melakukan hubungan intim. Dari tadi dia terus memanggil-manggil lelaki sialan itu. Pasti dia sudah berpengalaman.

Yugyeom melirik pada kamera dinakas yang sudah ia pasang, kamera itu harus terfokus pada Youngjae dan suara-suaranya harus terekam jelas, supaya ketika Jinyoung mendengarnya dia bisa merasakan kesakitan akibat diselingkuhi. Patah hati Jinyoung adalah yang dia inginkan.

Tubuh Youngjae membara, terbakar hebat karena kabut nafsu, dia sungguh ingin disentuh, seluruh tubuhnya sudah nyeri, pegal dan tidak tahan lagi.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Tidak pernah dia merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, dan kenapa pula Jinyoung tak kunjung menyentuhnya, apa Jinyoung tidak disini, tapi lelaki itu jelas berdiri di depannya, dia disana, tapi seperti bukan Jinyoung dan kalau tidak salah, tangannya seperti diikat, ikatan yang sangat kencang membuatnya kesulitan untuk menolong diri sendiri.

"Jinhhyounghh" nafasnya sudah terengah, putus-putus dan ia hampir tak sadarkan diri, namun tepat pada saat itu sesuatu yang besar, keras dan panjang menembus tubuhnya.

Menumbuk langsung tanpa aba-aba, rasa sakit Youngjae bertambah begitu besar, seakan-akan dibelah dua, tangannya meremat keras dan mulutnya menjerit pilu.

" _Appohh_ "

Youngjae rasa dia akan mati, terbunuh dalam permainan _sex_ yang menyakitkan. Seperti inikah takdir yang tertulis dalam buku kehidupannya? Menjijikan sekali.

" _Appohh_ "

...

 _a_ GOT7 Fanfiction

 _by_

Daechoo

...

"Kim Yugyeom"

Yugyeom yang baru saja mengunci pintu kamarnya menoleh, itu suara asing tapi ketika menoleh, dia cukup tau orang itu, Im Jaebum - supir pribadi Youngjae.

 _"Ne"_ Ia menyahut ramah, meski dalah hati dia bertanya-tanya, ada apakah lelaki ini datang kemari. Mencari Youngjae?

"Aku datang kemari untuk mencari Youngjae." Jaebum berkata langsung, bertanya _to the point_ karena dia tidak punya banyak waktu, Youngjae entah dimana dan menurut Bambam, Youngjae berteman dengan Yugyeom.

"Dia sudah pulang." _Dia sudah pulang_? Jaebum mengulang kalimat itu dalam hati, apa maksudnya Youngjae baru dari sini?

"Maksudku, dia sudah pulang ketika kelas kami selesai. Aku dan dia di kelas yang sama pada jam terakhir, aku mengajaknya minum kopi, tapi katanya tidak bisa." Sepertinya Yugyeom tahu pikiran Jaebum.

"Dia belum pulang"

 _Yugyeom mengamati Youngjae yang sedang bersandar di lorong dekat tangga, nafasnya terengah-engah dan jelas sekali kalau caranya berjalan tertatih-tatih. Apa selelah itu seseorang yang baru selesai bercinta?_

 _Yugyeom tidak merasakan kelelahan berarti masalahnya, hanya saja perasaan aneh menjalari durinya, seperti perasaan ingin lagi, tapi dia harus pergi sore ini. Menemui kliennya dan Jackson. Jika tidak punya janji, mungkin dia akan menahan Youngjae sampai Jinyoung menghubungi Youngjae dan menanyakannya. Ah perasaan apa ini._

 _Tapi Youngjae tampak begitu kelelahan, atau dia kesakitan karena beberapa kali dia sempat memukulnya, Yugyeom tidak bermaksud menyakiti tubuh Youngjae sebenarnya, tapi karena dia terus memanggil-manggil Jinyoung, entah kenapa dia merasa marah, dalam hatinya dia ingin mulut itu mendesahkan namanya, namun karena pikiran Youngjae tidak fokus maka dia terus memanggil-manggil Jinyoung dan bukan dirinya. Itu membuatnya jengkel._

 _Yugyeom terus mengamati Youngjae, sekarang dia sedang menuruni tangga dan ketika dia tiba di beberapa anak tangga kakinya terlihat begitu lemah dan dia terjatuh, tubuh Youngjae mengguling dua kali, ada dorongan ingin menolong tapi dia urungkan, tidak. Dia tidak boleh terlihat baik dihadapan Youngjae._

 _Untuk beberapa saat dia berbaring di tangga, mengatur nafasnya sebelum akhirnya bangun dan melanjutkan jalannya, Youngjae duduk untuk waktu yang lama di halte, tidak peduli kalau beberapa bus sudah datang kemudian pergi. Apa tubuh Youngjae kesakitan? Kenapa dia terlihat begitu lemah?_

 _Apa obat perangsang yang ia berikan padanya terlalu banyak sehingga ada efek samping yang tidak diketahuinya? Apa ini akan berimbas pada kesehatan Youngjae? Apa ini akan mengganggu kerja tubuhnya? Ketika disaat yang sama sebuah taksi berhenti disana lalu membawa Youngjae pergi._

Yugyeom menggigit bibirnya, apa Youngjae jatuh pingsan dijalan? Kemudian taksi kebingungan mengantarnya? Apakah mungkin Youngjae berakhir di rumah sakit? Khawatir tiba-tiba menjalari hatinya, ini tidak seperti rencananya, bagaimana kalau Youngjae benar-benar berakhir dirumah sakit?

Tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup, Jaebum menatapnya dengan menyelidik, demi tuhan ini tatapan yang entah kenapa membuatnya takut. Ia berdeham, mencoba mengalihkan kegugupannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku-

Dan berterimakasihlah pada bunyi ponselnya, yang otomatis menyrlamatkan dirinya dari kebohongan yang akan dia katakan.

" _Chankanmaneyo_ "

...

Tatapan Jinyoung mengamati, dari pipi menuju seluruh wajah. Ada bekas goresan juga di keningnya, lalu matanya membulat ketika dia mendapati bercak keunguan di leher kelasih gelapnya. Itu masih baru dan ia cukup yakin kalau itu bukan miliknya.

"Youngjae" ia menyebut nama itu lamat-lamat, ada nada dingin dalam suara itu dan Youngjae tahu, itu pertanda tidak baik.

"Jinyoung" Youngjae memanggil tertahan, ya tuhan dia takut sekali. Apakah Jinyoung akan menghajarnya? Apakah ada bekas-bekas yang ditinggalkan Yugyeom? Di tubuhnya memang ada, rapi apakah di leher dan sekitarnya juga ada? Ya tuhan, apa malam ini adalah malam terakhirnya hidup?

"Seseorang memukul wajahmu? Ada bekas pukulan dan goresan dikeningmu?"

"Hah?"

"Aku bertanya. Seseorang memukul wajahmu? Ada bekas tamparan dan luka pada keningmu?" Jinyoung mengulang pertanyaannya. Itu seharusnya pertanyaan sebagai bentuk kekhawatiran, tapi itu lebih terdengar seperti desisan, seperti ular siap memangsa. "Ini, seseorang tidak sengaja memukul wajahku dengan buku, ujungnya mengenai keningku" semoga Jinyoung tidak menyadari kebohongannya, astaga ini kebohongan pertama sejak tinggal dengan Jinyoung.

"Seseorang memukul wajahmu tanpa sengaja, baiklah lalu apa ada seseorang yang juga tanpa sengaja mencium lehermu?"

" _Ne?_ "

"Kau tidak tuli kan? Jawab sekarang jalang! Apa seseorang mencium mu tanpa sengaja juga?" Sakitnya bukan main, meski anggapan Jinyoung pada dirinya memang seperti itu, namun tidak sekalipun dia menyebutnya dengan sekasar itu, matanya memanas tentu saja, ya tuhan haruskah sekasar itu, rasanya lebih sakit dari pada ketika kejatannan dua lelaki menembus dirinya.

Plak. "Aku menyuruhmu menjawabku, bukan menangis. Katakan padaku, apakah seseorang menciumu tanpa sengaja? Atau kau menjajakan tubuhmu-

"Jinyoung!"

Plak. Youngjae tidak tahan dengan kalimat Jinyoung yang kejam, karena itu dia berteriak, itu adalah reflek, yang berakhir pada wajahnya kena tampar lagi.

"Aku tidak melakukannya" sepertinya rahang Youngjae mengalami dislokasi, ketika dia membuka mulutnya rasanya sakit, tapi dia harus bicara.

"Berarti kau mengiyakan pertanyaanku? Kau menjajakan tubuhmu. Kau ini pelacurku Youngjae, kau hanya untukku" Jinyoung menarik baju bagaian depan Youngjae, membuatnya sesak nafas, siapapun tolong.

 _Yieun._

Samar-samar Youngjae menyebut nama seseorang, ketika Jinyoung mulai menduduki perutnya dengan tangan masih mencengkram bajunya.

 _Yieun-ge._

...

TBC

…

Aku ngetik di HP, kalau banyak banyak salah dan _typo_ mohon dimaklumin.


	9. Chapter 9

Standard Disclaimer. Semoga chingu Aghasse dan Couple GOT7 shipper suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Italic : Flashback.

...

a GOT7 Fanfiction

by

Daechoo

...

Memar, sakit, sesak, perih dan lelah. Youngjae merasa tubuhnya sudah tidak mampu menampung semua kesakitan libih banyak lagi. Jika pada akhirnya dia akan mati dia rela.

Sewaktu Yugyeom menyetubuhinya dengan kekuatannya yang luar biasa besar, Youngjae sempat mengira kalau dia akan mati tepat setelah Yugyeom melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Youngjae, namun nyatanya? Dia bangun lagi, menyaksikan betapa dia digagahi lelaki lain selain Jinyoung dan dia menikmatinya. Youngjae merasa jijik namun sepertinya itu adalah takdir yang harus dijalaninya.

Sekarang, kesakitan tak terbantahkan sedang diberikan lagi, kali ini tidak hanya luka fisik yang membuatnya sakit namun hati. Jinyoung menghinanya dengan begitu kejam, mencekik lehernya dengan mata menyala marah, dengan kekuatan penuh sepertinya dia berniat membunuh Youngjae.

Nafasnya memberat seiring Jinyoung menekan tubuhnya yang menduduki Youngjae, disaat terakhir ketika matanya akan terpejam dan mungkin dia akan mati, satu nama meluncur dari mulutnya.

 _Yien._

Ia menyebut nama itu dengan kesadaran yang nyaris habis, sampai ia mengira itu sebuah rancauan kecil karena kesakitan, namun satu detik sebelum dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, dia memanggil lagi nama itu.

 _Yien-ge_

Kemudian gelap.

…

Prang.

Mark mundur otomatis ketika gelas dalam genggamannya jatuh tanpa terduga. Dia haus dan ingin minum tiba-tiba ketika dia sedang mencoba menghubungi Jinyoung, kekasihnya tidak mengangkat panggilannya, tidak biasanya dan dia cemas, namun kecemasan itu seakan terenggut begitu saja ketika dia melihat kepingan kaca bekas gelas.

Ada apa? Belakangan sejak dia menginjakan kakinya di Korea dia sering sekali kehilangan fokusnya, dia mudah menjatuhkan sesuatu dan mudah sekali diserang rasa sakit didada. Mark sudah melakukan tes kesehatan perihal sakit didadanya tapi tidak menemukan kejanggalan, dia sehat namun sakit.

 _Yien-ge_

Hembusan angin membawa sebuah suara, Mark kenal betul suara tersebut, namun ketika dia menoleh mencari sumber suara, rupanya tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Joey" Mark memanggil nama adiknya, mengabaikan kalau dia sedang menghubungi Jinyoung. Tidak sadar kalau dari sebrang sana memanggil-manggil juga. Memanggil-manggil nama Mark dengan khawatir.

…

Ponselnya menjerit keras, bergetar dalam sakunya seakan menyadarkan Jinyoung kalau dia nyaris membunuh Youngjae, sekarang sicantik sudah terkulai lemah, wajahnya memucat dengan bibir mulai membiru. Jinyoung tersadar sektika, astaga setan apa yang baru merasukinya sehingga dia bisa bersikap seanarkis ini.

Dengan segera Jinyoung turun dari atas Youngjae, menepuk pelan pipi Youngjae untuk membangunkan pria itu namun disaat yang sama ponselnya berbunyi lagi, di ambilnya ponsel itu, ingin segera memtikan namun nama Mark tertulis disana. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung mengangkat, mengatakan pada Mark kalau dia akan menghubungi nanti.

"Mark kita bicara nanti, aku-

 _[Joey]_

"Mark?" niat itu berubah menjadi kekhawatiran ketika Mark berteriak keras memanggil nama Joey, saat dia memanggil Mark beberapa kali lelaki disebrang sana tidak menjawabnya, Jinyoung menjadi khawatir terhadap kekasihnya. Pikirannya yang sedang kacau membuatnya bertindak gegabah, dia langsung pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Youngjae yang pingsan dan butuh pertolongan.

Dia melupakan Youngjae padahal si cantik yang butuh pertolongan lebih dahulu. Dia tergesa, mengambil kunci mobilnya, Jinyoung melesat pergi.

…

"Tuan Im"

Seorang menyapa pada Jaebum ketika dia sampai dirumah Jinyoung, "Apa Youngjae sudah pulang?" tanpa basa-basi dia segera bertanya, dia harus tahu secepatnya, kalau Youngjae belum pulang maka dia harus bergerak cepat, takutnya sampai Jinyoung pulang nanti Youngjae masih tidak ia temukan.

"Tuan Choi sudah pulang, sepertinya dia sakit" kata si pelayan.

"Sakit?"

" _Ne_ , tuan Park bahkan sampai pulang lebih awal, tapi dia sudah pergi lagi"

Apa maksudnya? Youngjae sakit? Jinyoung sudah pulang?

"Apa maksudmu Youngjae sakit?"

"Tuan Choi pulang menggunakan taksi, wajahnya pucat pasi dan sepanjang dia menuju kekamar dia memeluk dirinya, dan juga dia sempat terjatuh ketika menitih anak tangga."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Jaebum langsung berlari menuju kamar Youngjae, Jinyoung sedang pergi kan, jadi dia bebas. Dengan langkah cepat dia menuju kamar Youngjae, kamar itu setengah terbuka, tidak biasanya dan dia langsung masuk saja karena pintu terbuka.

Pemandangan yang Jaebum lihat rupanya begitu mengerikan. "Youngjae" pemuda itu terbaring dengan wajah pucat dan bibir membiru diatas sofa, apa yang baru saja Jinyoung lakukan? Apa lelaki itu baru saja melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Youngjae?

Dengan cepat Jaebum mengangkat tubuh Youngjae, dia harus membawa pemuda itu kerumah sakit. Youngjae butuh pertolongan.

Dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit Jaebum sampai dirumah sakit dan dia langsung menyuruh dokter untuk menangani Youngjae, ya tuhan apa yang terjadi pada anak itu? Semoga Youngjae baik-baik saja.

…

"Mark"

Jinyoung kepanikan mencari kekasihnya begitu sampai di apartement. Tidak ada yang aneh disana, seperti biasa saat dia datang, sampai ia mendengar benda kaca yang jatuh, berasal dari dapur. Segera saja dia mengambil langkah, menuju sumber suara dan mendapati Mark sedang terduduk dilantai.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi Mark" Jinyoung segera menarik Mark menjauh, tangan kekasihnya sudah berdarah, ada apa ini? Ia mendudukan Mark disofa, lelaki itu tampak linglung, malah mungkin tidak sadar kalau Jinyoung datang dan sibuk kesana kemari, mengambil kotak obat dan membersihkan semua luka, ditangan Mark.

Lelaki itu mati rasa, bahkan ketika Jinyoung sengaja menekan luka bekas pecahan kaca dia diam saja. Malah Jinyoung yang ngeri sendiri. "Joey"

Jinyoung siap melangkah, membersihkan dapur sekalian menyimpan kotak obat, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika kekasihnya menyebutkan nama seseorang, Joey – adiknya. Ah, Mark tidak bisa dibiarkan sendiri, dia harus punya pengalihan pikiran, supaya dia tidak terlalu sering memikirkan adiknya.

Mereka sedang dalam tahab pencarian, setelah sekian lama akhirnya mereka menemui setitik cahaya dan seharusnya Mark tidak boleh mudah pecah fokusnya, dan sekarang ini dia juga seharusnya senang karena nanti malam mereka akan pergi ketempat dimana Joey pernah tinggal.

Mungkin memang tidak langsung bertemu tapi setidaknya mereka bisa menemukan sedikit petunjuk.

"Kita akan menemukan Joey, Mark. Kita hanya butuh sabar sedikit." Ia meraih tubuh Mark yang kurus dan memeluknya, kerapuhan kekasihnya sungguh terasa. "Aku mendengarnya Jie" apa? Mendengar? "Mendengar apa Mark?"

"Joey memanggilku, dia meminta tolong padaku"

"Kau hanya terlalu merindukannya, yeah anggap saja dia meminta tolong padamu. Meminta tolong supaya kau cepat menemukannya"

Mark ingin mengiyakan, do'a dari Jinyoung sangat baik, tapi hatinya mengatakan kalau sesuatu memang menimpa adiknya, selama tinggal di L.A dia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini, dia hanya kadang bermimpi mengenai Joey, Joey kecilnya yang sedang bermain-main. Tidak seperti sekarang.

Seperti seakan sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi pada adiknya, adik kecilnya yang sangat ia sayangi. _Semoga pemikirannya salah, semoga apa yang dikatakan Jinyoung benar._

"Malam ini kita akan mengunjungi tempat tinggal Joey 15th lalu, kita akan menemukan petunjuk."

Jinyoung menenangkan, menenangkan dengan cara memeluknya dan mengusapi punggungnya, persis seperti yang Mark lakukan padanya lima tahun lalu. Lima tahun yang sangat mengerikan bagi Jinyoung.

"Sekarang tenangkan pikiranmu, aku akan mengambilkan minum dan membersihkan dapur. Kau mengacaukan dapur"

"Maaf"

"Yeah, setidaknya kau tidak lupa minta maaf, baiklah aku akan memaafkanmu, jangan ulangi lagi"

Jinyoung berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Mark yang duduk disofa lalu mengambil ponselnya, melihat-lihat foto masa kecilnya bersama dengan Joey. Foto mereka yang berdiri sambil berangkulan, mengenakan baju yang sama, warna hitam dan tersenyum sangat lebar, foto itu diambil oleh ayahnya, itu adalah foto kesukaan Mark, sangat menunjukan keakraban antara dia dan Joey.

Dulu dia lebih tinggi dari Joey, sekarang sudah seberapa tinggi ya anak itu? Orang-orang mengatakan kalau Mark dan Joey seperti Max dan Jisoo, Mark lebih mirip ayahnya, dia tampan, sementara Joey cantik, Joey sangat mirip dengan ibu mereka, seperti Jisoo dilahirkan kembali, yang membedakan adalah Jisoo perempuan dan Joey laki-laki.

"Aku tidak sabar menemukanmu Joey, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada Jinyoung"

…

" _Shiero, shiero_ "

Seperti sudah diangkat untuk dibawa kelangit kemudian dijatuhkan dan masuk lagi ketubuhnya. Youngjae membuka mata seketika itu juga. Tadi dia bermimpi, bertemu malaikat yang mengulurkan tangannya, menyambutnya dan dia bertanya. _Maukah kau pergi?_ Youngjae bingung, tentu saja. Dalam pikirannya dia takut, dia takut kalau yang akan membawanya adalah orang jahat, orang semacam Jinyoung, Yugyeom atau Jaebum. Dia tidak mau, tapi kemudian dia mengatakan. _Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku datang untuk menjemputmu._

Dia menunjuk sebuah pintu yang besinar, terang, sangat indah tapi tidak menyengat, sinarnya begitu hangat, seakan membungkus Youngjae yang kedinginan seperti selimut. _Aku akan membawamu ketempat dimana tidak lagi ada air mata, kau tahu surga? Itu namanya._

 _Surga?_ Youngjae membeo _Kau seorang malaikat?_ Kemudian bertanya. _Ya, orang memanggilku malaikat pencabut nyawa dan hari ini aku akan menjemputmu._

 _Apakah jika aku mati aku akan masuk surga? Aku kotor._

 _Kau dikotori, pergilah bersamaku dan kau tidak akan dikotori lagi._

Youngjae tergiur, dia mau. Dia sudah muak dengan hidupnya. Dia benci, sudah seperti manusia tidak ada harganya. _Genggam tanganku, aku akan membawamu pergi_. Tentu saja, tanpa ragu Youngjae menerima uluran tangan itu. Dia menerima, tapi.

 **Youngjae.** Sebuah suara dari belakangnya memanggil, menghentikan langkahnya dan simalaikat. Dia berbalik, mendapati sorang pria bertubuh kurus, melambai padanya seakan menyuruh Youngjae mendekat, siapa dia?

 **Jangan pergi Youngjae, aku merindukanmu.**

 _Aku ingin pergi._ sahut Youngjae. **Tidak, jangan pergi. Aku mencarimu, kau tidak boleh pergi.**

 _Aku muak dengan hidupku, kau tidak tahu betapa aku menderita, aku ingin pergi._

 **Jangan, Youngjae kumohon. Kau menderita? Aku sudah datang, aku akan menolongmu, tolong jangan pergi.**

 _Kau siapa?_

 **Kembalilah Youngjae.**

Shireo! Shireo!

 **Aku Yi-en. Yien-ge.**

"Youngjae kau mimpi buruk?"

"Yien-ge?"

"Youngjae ada apa?" Jaebum tidak digubris. Meski dia sudah setengah berteriak dan mengguncang tubuh pemuda itu, Youngjae mati rasa? Tubuhnya penuh memar tapi ketika dia mengguncangnya lumayan keras dia tidak bergeming.

…

"Aku juga tidak berminat ikut" Yugyeom menimpali, Jackson baru saja mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan ikut bersama Mark Tuan dan Jackson untuk pergi ke panti asuhan dimana dulu Joey pernah tinggal. "Bagus, karena kau masih kuliah jadi kau harus fokus kuliah."

" _Hyung_ senang sekali, _hyung_ ingat ini pekerjaan bukan kencan, dan kau harus profesional"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, jangan melantur."

"Kau tahu _hyung_ , matamu berkata. Sebanyak apapun kau menyangkal, matamu tidak bisa berbohong, kau menyukai Mark Tuan kan?"

Jackson mengalihkan pandangan, menghela nafas sebentar. Dia aku iya, tapi tidak bisa mengungkapkan. Dia dan Mark sudah terlalu dekat dan sudah menjadi sahabat, untuk mengubahnya menjadi yang lain dan intim itu terasa sulit, terlebih Mark adalah pria yang pendiam, tipe orang yang harus diajak bicara dulu jadi Jackson tidak tahu banyak mengenai Mark dan keadaan hatinya.

Lalu bagaimana jika pada kenyataannya Mark masih menyukai perempuan, bukan hal tidak mungkin dia akan menjauhinya. Jackson sudah cukup senang dengan status mereka sekarang, bukankah cinta tidak harus memiliki.

"Jangan ngawur, aku bahkan baru melakukan kencan buta kemarin malam"

"Oh, aku sangat mempercayaimu Mr. Wang" Yugyeom mendengus, bodoh juga pria bernama asli Wang Jia-er ini. Dia lupa ya kalau sedang bicara pada detektif, sepertinya kepalanya perlu dipukul supaya ingat.

 _Membohongi detektif adalah kejahatan, aku tidak percaya seorang polisi juga merangkap menjadi penjahat_ , Yugyeom membatin.

…

Malam ini dia bahagia, Youngjae sangat suka bermain _game_ , dia _addict_ , tapi sudah hampir satu tahun ini dia tidak pernah bermain _game_. Jinyoung tidak memberikan fasilitas elektronik di kamarnya, bahkan ponsel dia baru diberi kemarin, saat dia masuk universitas. Tapi malam ini, dia bermain, sepuasnya sampai Jaebum menegurnya berkali-kali.

Tadi dia yang memberikan, kenapa diminta lagi, pokonya dia mau main sampai puas. Yeah, Jaebum yang memberikannya, pria itu tahu kalau Youngjae _game addict_. _Untukmu, untuk menghilangkan_ stres _, aku sudah memasukan semua jenis_ game _didalamnya, dan semua itu yang biasa kau mainkan._ Katanya begitu.

Jinyoung pergi, ketika hampir melayangkan nyawanya lelaki itu pergi dan Jaebum menemukannya. Sampai saat ini Jinyoung belum menghubunginya atau Jaebum, mungkin dia sudah pergi, katanya dia memang akan pergi kan. "Ini sudah malam Youngjae, istirahat dulu. Kau bisa main lagi besok" Jaebum menegur lagi.

"Sebentar lagi, hampir menang"

"Kau sedari tadi hampir menang terus, kau harus istirahat. Kau ini baru sadar, kau tadi seperti orang mati, kau masih lemah"

Ah brisik, Yongjae melempar _gadget_ nya kebawah kaki. "Aku hanya ingin main sebentar, kau crewet sekali, kalau tidak ikhlas ya sudah ambil lagi tuh, dan keluar dari kamar ini. Aku tidak mau melihatmu"

Jaebum menghela nafas, bukan itu maksudnya. Dia hanya ingin Youngjae lekas istirahat, supaya lekas sembuh. "Aku hanya ingin kau lekas sembuh, memangnya kau mau disini terus?"

Disini terus? Ya, Youngjae mau, mungkin dengan dia disini terus, Jinyoung dan Yugyeom tidak akan menyetubuhinya lagi, memukulnya lagi atau setidaknya tidak menghinanya lagi. "Jinyoung tidak kemari?"

Jaebum mengerutkan kening, kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan Jinyoung? Rindu? "Tidak, kenapa?" tanyanya agak ketus. "Ya, aku mau disini terus, disini akan banyak orang berlalu lalang, jika mereka datang, aku bisa berteriak lalu ada yang menolongku, kalau aku pulang, mereka akan memukuliku, melecehkan juga menghina, sekeras aku berteriak tidak akan ada yang menolongku"

"Youngjae?"

"Keluarlah, kau menyuruhku istirahat kan?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan-

"Keluar"

Tidak ada yang bisa Jaebum lakukan kecuali menurut, meski dalam hatinya dia bertanya-tanya. Mereka? Apa maksud Youngjae dengan mereka? Mereka itu menunjukan lebih dari satu, apa ada orang lain yang melecehkan Youngjae? Melecehkan bagaimana? Melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Jinyoung? Kepalanya dipenuhi pertanyaan namun tidak menemukan jawaban, ah jika memang yang dikatakan Youngjae adalah kebenaran, maka yang paling bersalah adalah dirinya, karena dia telah menyebabkan Youngjae berada dalam genggaman Jinyong maka yang terjadi padanya selanjutnya adalah sebab Jaebum.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus bangun lagi? Dia hampir pergi tadi, dia siap menerima uluran simalaikat maut, Youngjae yakin itu bukan mimpi, jiwanya sudah terangkat dan dia menginjak langit, namun pria bernama Yien itu menariknya, menyuruhnya kembali seakan ada magnet yang kuat yang membuat dia kembali padahal dia sudah menolak_

 _Siapa dia? Yien?_ Ia yakin tidak mengenal seseorang bernama Yien, namun nama itu terasa tidak asing, tapi juga tidak familiar. Siapa Yien itu, dia tidak tahu. Keluarganya? Entah, yang dia ingat keluarganya adalah Jaebum.

Anak lelaki yang baik hati yang selalu bersamanya ketika dipanti asuhan, dia selalu membantu Youngjae karena saat itu dia tidak tahu apa-apa, entah Youngjae sendiri bingung dulu ada apa dengan dirinya, sampai ketika Jaebum diangkat oleh sepasang suami isteri, dia menangis keras, berlari mengikuti mobil Jaebum yang kemudian berakhir tersesat untungnya tidak lama kemudian dia salah satu engasuh dip anti menemukannya, menemukan dia menangis dipinggir jalan, lalu ketika ia dan semua penghuni panti berkunjung ke taman hiburan, dia merasa bosan dia rindu Jaebum, dia pergi dari kerumunan namun lagi-lagi dia tersesat, dia menangis seperti yang dulu ia lakukan.

Tapi bukannya bertemu dengan orang panti ia malah bertemu dengan pasangan tua, pasangan itu rupanya kakek dan nenek angkat Jaebum.

Lima tahun setelah ia tinggal dirumah kakek dan nenek Jaebum baru dia bertemu dengan Jaebum, saat itu Youngjae sedih karena Jaebum mengaku tidak mengenalinya, mengatakan kalau mereka tidak saling kenal, tapi pada akhirnya mereka berteman lagi, menjadi dekat lalu tinggal bersama.

Lalu siapa Yien? Keluarganya? Kata orang kalau seseorang berakhir dipanti asuhan itu karena tidak punya orang tua, karena orang tua meninggal, dibuang atau anak terlantar sementara Youngjae entah masuk kategori yang mana, dia tidak tahu, yang dia ingat adalah masa kecilnya berada dipanti asuhan dan dikediaman kakek dan nenek Choi bahkan nama Choi Youngjae dari mereka.

Lalu siapa Yien?

…

"Aku kakaknya" Mark berkata tegas pada Jinyoung, kenapa kekasihnya tidak percaya. "Aku tahu Mark, kau memang kakaknya, tapi sulit dipercaya jika itu kau jadikan keterangan" Jinyoung memberikan pengertian. Yang Mark katakan berasal dari mimpinya, _okay_ Mark memang kakak Joey, tapi tidakkah dia berfikir kalau dengan yang dia katakan dia bisa dianggap gila.

 _Aku melihatnya akan melewati pintu surga, dia mengatakan sudah muak dengan hidupnya dia sudah muak dipukuli, dilecehkan dan dihina_. Sontak itu mengingatkannya pada Youngjae, dan kejadian tadi siang saat dia mencekik Youngjae sampai seperti mayat, sampai sekarang dia masih berdo'a suapaya ada yang menemukannya, dia tidak bisa menghubungi rumah untuk menanyakan keadaan Youngjae karena ia menonaktifkan ponselnya.

"Tapi aku merasa kalau itu seperti nyata" Mark mendesah akhirnya.

"Mungkin keteranganmu bisa digunakan Mark, hanya saja tidak sekarang" Jackson menengahi, kasihan sekali sahabatnya, jika sudah begini dia terlihat seperti manusia kehilangan semangat hidupnya, jadi tidak tega.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku bilang mungkin, hanya saja tidak sekarang, ini yang disebut ikatan batin kan? Kalau memang yang kau katakan itu benar, maka kau sendiri yang akan menemukannya, hatimu menuntunmu pada keberadaan Joey" dan Jinyoung naik pitam "Itu terdengar seperti kalian menyerah pada kasus, apa yang kau katakan lebih tidak masuk akal tuan Polisi" kata Jinyoung, menekan kata polisi.

"Maaf"

"Ini tidak akan berakhir, lebih baik kita diam sampai tujuan."

Hening, _tapi aku sungguh melihatnya, dia adiku. Joey yang aku cari dia melewati pintu surga, apakah seseorang membunuh Joey? Apa dia sudah mati sekarang?_ mendadak Mark jadi frustasi, kenapa dia mimpi seperti itu? ikatan batin?

 _Kuharap seseorang menemukan Youngjae? Jika tidak maka aku adalah pembunuh, aku membunuh Youngjae. Tidak, dia tidak boleh mati_.

…

Puluhan pesan singkat memenuhi kotak pesan ponsel itu. Tidak hanya pesan juga panggilan tak terjawab.

 _[Malam ini datang keapartemenku ya.]_

 _[Kenapa tidak dibalas?]_

 _[Youngjae.]_

 _[Kalalu kau tidak membalas, kau akan malu di kampus besok Youngjae]_

 _[Choi Youngjae]_

 _[Aku akan benar-benar menyebarkannya Youngjae]_

…

TBC

…

Intinya aku terimakasih atas apresiasinya untuk FF ini. Terimakasih banyak kisskiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Standard Disclaimer. Semoga chingu Aghasse dan Couple GOT7 shipper suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Italic : Flashback.

.

.

"Anak itu bernama Jaebum, Park Jaebum." Wanita setengah abad itu menatap Mark sambil menunjukan foto dua orang anak yang sedang duduk sambil bermain di taman belakang, foto yang diambil tanpa sengaja untuk dokumentasi sebelum panti mengalami perombakan.

"Satu-satunya anak yang bisa mendekati Jisoo, mungkin karena Jaebum satu bahasa dengan Jisoo, pun mereka mengalami satu kesamaan, orang tua Jaebum mengalami kecelakaan dan mereka masuk pada hari yang sama." ibu panti menghela nafas sebentar lalu memandang Mark. "Tiga tahun itu Jisoo hanya mau dengan Jaebum tapi Jaebum juga terkadang tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Jisoo, apalagi jika sedang menangis, Jisoo masih usia tiga tahun. Lalu ada sepasang suami isteri datang kemari."

"Apa mereka membawa Jo- ah maksudku Jisoo?" tolong katakan yang akan menguntungkan Mark. Lelaki itu menyela, dan ibu panti menggeleng, haruskah Mark senang? Atau sedih?

"Tidak, pasangan itu membawa Jaebum. Saat itu Jisoo menahan Jaebum pergi dengn menangis namun pasangan itu tetap membawa Jaebum, Jisoo mengikuti mobil itu sampai dia tersesat, untung saat itu salah satu pekerja kami menemukannya, dia menangis dipinggir jalan memanggil nama Jaebum. Ia membawa pulang Jisoo, tiga hari anak cantik itu tidak mau makan sehingga kami berinisiatif membawanya pergi ke taman hiburan, tapi kami malah kehilangannya" segurat kesedihan terpancar dari mata ibu panti.

"Dia anak yang sangat ceria, Jaebum sering membuatnya tertawa dan tawa Jisoo benar-benar terindah, dia tertawa dengan lepas seakan tidak punya beban, namun itu hanya bertahan sebentar."

"Lalu apa Park Jaebum pernah berkunjung kesini? Mungkin menengok Jisoo?"

"Jaebum pergi ke luar negeri. Seattle, ia pernah mengirim surat beberapa kali, tapi sejak dia tahu kalau Jisoo pergi dia sudah tidak mengirimnya lagi."

...

a GOT7 Fanfiction

by

Moonbabee

...

Ketika Youngjae terbangun paginya yang dia dapati adalah Im Jaebum, pria itu sedang menyiapkan makanan. Begitu melihatnya bergerak mencoba duduk ia beranjak menghampiri. "Kau sudah bangun?"

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Youngjae terbangun karena aroma sedap mengusik hidungnya. Dia baru ingat kalau kemarin dia belum sempat makan apapun, dia hanya minum satu kaleng minuman dingin, dan minuman itu yang dicampur dengan obat perangsang oleh Yugyeom. Ah Yugyeom, apa pemuda itu menghubunginya? Mencarinya dikampus? Jam berapa sekarang?

"Aku membawa-

"Jam berapa sekarang?" ia menyela panik, dia harus ke kampus, ah harus mengecek ponselnya dulu. "Sekarang baru-

"Dimana ponselku?" dia menyela lagi, matanya masih berputar gelisah, sampai akhirnya Jaebum mengulurkan benda kotak dihadapannya.

"Aku membawa sup hangat untukmu, sekarang baru jam enam dan ponsel-

"Mati?"

"Kehabisan batrai, mau aku isikan dayanya?"

Youngjae menoleh pada Jaebum sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Tapi biarkan seperti ini, jangan dihidupkan sampai terisi penuh"

Jaebum mengerutkan kening Kenapa? Apa Youngjae menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam ponselnya?

Semoga Yugyeom tidak menghubunginya, memintanya datang atau sejenisnya, semoga. Dia takut kalau Yugyeom menyebarkan video itu. Dia pasti akan langsung mati ditangan Jinyoung atau mungkin anak-anak di universitas. _Bullying_ dikalangan mahasiswa masih kerap terjadi, apalagi jika sampai mencemarkan nama universitas.

Jika disebarkan di diinternet dan salah satu dari pihak dari universitasnya melihat Youngjae pasti akan langsung menjadi buah bibir, terlebih wajahnya terlihat, dia mendesah dan menikmati permainan itu. Meski dia mengatakan kalau dia dalam pengaruh obat pasti mereka tidak akan percaya.

Bagaimana ini? Tapi jika disebarkan kemudian dia dihakimi, kan ada kemungkinan dia mati. Tapi bagaimana dengan Yien-ge? Katanya dia sedang mencarinya kan? Tapi bayangan dia dicacimaki orang-orang sungguh menakutkan.

Ketika Jinyoung menghinanya saja hatinya sudah sangat sakit bagaimana jika semua orang?

"Youngjae"

"Apa ponselku sudah penuh?"

"Kau ini kenapa? Hari ini kau terus memotong pembicaraan orang lain dan kau sering melamun."

"Aku tidak apa." Lalu diam lagi, ah sejak mimpi aneh yang seakan nyata itu pikirannya benar-benar terus tertuju pada pria bernama Yien, siapa pria itu sebenarnya? Apa dia salah seorang yang akan menambah kesakitannya? Seseorang yang seperti Jinyoung atau Yugyeom? Tolong jangan.

…

Yugyeom menggerakan pinggulnya, mendesakan dirinya semakin dalam pada tubuh Youngjae, salah satu alasan kenapa banyak pasangan yang suka berhubungan badan, kenikmatan bercinta. Yugyeom tidak tahu, tidak pernah berfikir kalau dia akan melakukan _sex_ sebelum dia menikah, dia polisi, _sex_ bebas adalah larangan, tapi demi membayar kematian kakaknya dia rela melanggar aturan ini.

"Jinyounghhh" Youngjae mendesah, memanggil nama kekasihnya sambil meremas keras pundaknya, pasti dalam pikirannya dia sedang bercinta dengan kekasihnya. Dan tangan Yugyeom tidak bisa tidak melayang, mendaratkan satu pukulan tepat diwajah yang membuat ludah Youngjae memuncrat. " _Appoh_ " dia merintih.

Berhenti memanggil lelaki sialan itu Youngjae. Seberapa banyakpun dia meneriakan itu, Youngjae tidak akan mendengarnya, dia sekarang dipenuhi kabut nafsu. " _Ah ah_ "

Ia menangkap bibir itu dan melumatnya, mencecap sampai Youngjae kehabisan nafas, entahlah Yugyeom hanya ingin membungkam mulut Youngjae yang terus memanggil Jinyoung, samapai ketika dia memukul-mukul dada Yugyeom, polisi muda itu tidak melepaskan ciuman itu, hal yang selanjutnya terjadi tentu saja, tubuh Youngjae melemas, pingsan, Yugyeom mengumpat, ah dia belum selesai dengan permainannya.

"Youngjae" ia memanggil, menapar pipi itu sampai Youngjae terhentak kaget, dia bangun lagi dan Yugyeom melanjutkan. Yugyeom harus cepat, sebelum Youngjae jatuh pingsan, tidak akan menyenangkan bercinta dengan orang pingsan.

Arghh. Yugyeom mengerang ketika mengingat percintaannya dengan Youngjae kemarin. Sekarang lelaki itu tidak masuk, nomornya tidak aktif, kenapa kejadian it uterus membayangi pikirannya, rasanya ingin melakukannya terus, sial dia bukan maniak.

…

Sepasang kakinya terasa goyah, ada apa? Kenapa rasanya terasa sakit sekali ketika dia akan mengangkatnya untuk sekedar berjalan, apa dia akan lumpuh? Tapi kenapa? Kemarin dia berjalan dengan normal, dia memang sempat terjatuh ditangga, tangga apartemen Yugyeok dan tangga rumah Jinyoung, namun setelah itu dia berjalan seperti biasanya, memang tertatih, tapi itu karena pantatnya terasa sakit, tapi kali ini rasanya seperti seluruh kakinya terasa sakit, didalamnya seakan rmuk dan tidak lagi memiliki tulang ada apa ini?

"Youngjae" kebetulan yang menguntungkan, Jaebum datang dan langsung menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh. "Kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kekamar mandi tapi kakiku sangat sakit?"

"Ini pasti karena kau terjatuh ditangga kemarin, mungkin kau terkilir."

" _Hyung, eotteokae arraseo_?"

"Pelayan mengatakan padaku." Hah, ini jatuh yang ada dirumah Jinyoung, semoga saja hanya terkilir, kemarin ia juga merasa punggungnya sakit, mungkin karena ia memaksa berjalan menuju halte bus dari rumah Yugyeom.

"Aku akan membantumu" dengan mudahnya Jaebum mengangkat tubuh Youngjae dan membawanya kekamar mandi, tapi begitu sampai disana dan ditinggalkan sendiri, Youngjae merasa bingung, tadi dia ingin apa? Mandi? Dia sudah mandi? Dia merasa tidak memerlukan kamar mandi lagi sekarang.

Bangkit dari duduknya Youngjae mencoba menggerakan kakinya namun baru beberapa langkah dia tergelincir, ah kenapa kakinya begitu sakit, apa benar-benar terkilir? Jika iya masa dua-duanya terkilir.

"Astaga Youngjae" Jaebum datang lagi, mungkin mendengar sesuatu debumaan. "Apa kau kesulitan menggunakan kakimu?" anggukan adalah jawaban yang Youngjae berikan. "Sebaiknya aku memanggil dokter segera" ia membawa Youngjae kedalam gendongan dan membaringkannya diatas tempat tidur.

Youngjae menatapi sepasang kakinya, ada apa? Kenapa dengan kakinya?

…

"Jie"

Ponsel ditangannya jatuh seketika, suara Mark yang memanggil namanya membuatnya kaget. Dia baru saja menghubungi rumahnya, menanyakan kabar Youngjae yang ternyata masuk rumah sakit, Jaebum membawa kekasih gelapnya setelah menemukannya tak sadarkan diri dikamar.

" _Are you okay_?" tanya Mark, sambil mengambilkan ponsel Jinyoung. "Aku sedang berbicara dengan orang rumah" sahutnya lalu mengambil benda segi empat ditangan Mark secepat yang dia bisa. "Ada masalah?"

"Salah satu pelayanku sakit, dan aku kesal karena mereka baru mengabariku"

"Ah kupikir ada apa, kau mengagetkan kami dengan teriakanmu"

Jinyoung gugup sebenarnya, tapi sepertinya Mark tidak menyadari itu, dimata Mark, Jinyoung adalah orang yang sangat pengertian dan tidak suka orang lain menderita, karena itulah dia tidak curiga. "Apa aku mengganggu pembicaraanmu?"

"Tidak, aku baru saja selesai, Jackson sedang mengabil beberapa foto yang masih tersimpan disini. Kau tidak berniat mengambilnya juga?"

"Aku akan mengambilnya, tapi tadi aku mendengar teriakannya"

"Uh, aku menganggumu, maaf."

…

Im Jaebum – lelaki itu membayar ginjal yang diberikan Jinyoung kepada ibunya dengan menyerahkan Youngjae, menjadikan Youngjae budak nafsu untuk kepuasan diri. Jinyoung memiliki sakit hati pasalnya ketika masih menjadi mahasiswa Jinyoung menyukai Jaebum namun dia menolak, Jinyoung sakit hati karena Jaebum menolak dan pembalasan dendam yang dia lakukan dengan cara menggunakan Youngjae untuk menyakiti hati Jaebum.

Kim Yugyeom – lelaki itu menggunakan Youngjae untuk membalaskan dendam atas kematian kakaknya, Kim Yuna – kakak Yugyeom mati meregang nyawa karena cintanya ditolak oleh Jinyoung, sebuah kecelakaan pada beberapa tahun silam selepas Yuna menyatakan cinta dan ditolak. Niat Yugyeom dengan menggunakan Youngjae yang merupakan kekasih Jinyoung maka dia bisa menyakiti Jinyoung karena kekasihnya menghianatinya.

Dan yang mereka lakukan adalah kebodohan dan kejahatan, menggunakan Youngjae yang tidak tahu apa-apa demi pembalasan dendam karena emosi yang membara, semuanya salah besar, Im Jaebum Park Jinyoung dan Kim Yugyeom.

Karena bukan Choi Youngjae yang dicintai Im Jaebum saat lelaki bermata segaris itu menolaknya, karena Choi Youngjae hanya budak nafsunya ia tidak akan menyakiti hati Jinyoung meski Kim Yugyeom menghabiskan semua hal yang disiakan Park Jinyoung dalam diri Youngjae, salah kaprah.

…

TBC

…

Nyambung gak sih? Duh, Cuma sampe sini aja imajinasiku untuk chapter ini, mian-mian-mian.


	11. Chapter 11

_Standard Disclaimer_. Semoga chingu Aghasse dan _Couple_ GOT7 _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. _Italic : Flashback_.

.

 **Tentang Masalalu, awal pertemuan dan penyebab sebuah dendam.**

.

"Youngjae"

"Eh"

Keduanya terkekah menyadari kalau nama mereka sama – Youngjae. Jaebum muncul kemudian setelah mendengar suara ceria Youngjae sambil membawa segelas nampan berisi minuman dan cemilan. "Kau sudah pulang? Sudah berkenalan?"

Youngjae kecil – yang berseragam anak SMA mengangguk antusias. " _Hyung_ nama kami sama, Youngjae" dia berseru bahagia mengundang kekahan dua lelaki dewasa yang lebih tinggi. "Iya, pasti aku akan kesusahan memanggil kalian jika bersama" Jaebum mengusak surai Youngjae kecil yang berdiri ditengah antara Youngjae dewasa dan Jaebum.

"Kan _hyung_ memanggil aku Jae, memangnya _hyung_ memanggil dia Jae juga?"

"Yoojay, Jaebum memanggilku demikian" Youngjae dewasa bersuara, menyebutkan nama panggilan yang selalu digunakan oleh Jaebum jika memanggilnya. "Yoojay?" Youngjae kecil mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil membuat gerakan berfikir dengan jari mengetuk dagu. "Itu _romance_ sekali"

Kedua mahasiswa itu terkekah dengan tingkah Youngjae. "Laki-laki tidak memerlukan hal _romance_ untuk panggilan Jae" Youngjae dewasa mengumam, menyindir Jaebum yang selalu benci jika Youngjae melakukan hal-hal manis.

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu diumbar" kemudian tergelak. "Itu karena namaku Yoo Youngjae, jadi dia memanggilku Yoojay"

Youngjae kecil ber-oh-ria. "Aku Choi Youngjae" Youngjae kecil menunjukan senyum anak anjingnya yang menggemaskan, mengundang Jaebum mengusak kembali surai Youngjae kecil.

"Kalian mau mengerjakan tugas?"

"Tidak, aku berkunjung karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Jaebum" Youngjae dewasa berkata. "Kan kalian satu universitas."

Jaebum menggeleng kecil "Tidak, Yoojay pindah di semester empat pendidikannya. Dia di Universitas Taesung, kau tahu kan"

Youngjae kecil langsung histeris, "Wah _jinja_? Itukan universitas _benefit_ "

Youngjae sangat tahu mengenai universitas karena dia suka mencari informasi mengenai universitas yang bagus yang sekiranya suatu saat dia bisa memasuki tempat itu, menimba ilmu kemudian lulus menjadi sarjana dengan predikat membanggakan, itu adalah sebagian kecil mimpi Youngjae kecil.

"Sebenarnya semua universitas sama, asal kau fokus pasti menjadi seseorang yang membanggakan"

Jaebum memandang bagaimana Youngjae dengan kedewasaannya menjelaskan dengan rinci pada Youngjae kecil, memang benar Jaebum tidak menyukai hal-hal manis dengan lelaki, tapi dengan Yoo Youngjae ia merasa berbeda, merasa kalu ia tidak suka karena dia canggung. Dia takut tiba-tiba Yoo Youngjae mengetahui perasaannya dan mereka menjadi renggang. Yeah Im Jaebum menyukai Youngjae – Yoo Youngjae.

…

Kim Yuna gadis satu universitas yang merupakan teman kelas Jinyoung. Mereka saling mengenal selama dua tahun, menurut Yuna, Jinyoung adalah pribadi yang baik, ramah dan sangat perhatian, entah sejak kapan tapi Yuna yakin jika perasaan dan debaran jika berada di dekat Jinyoung adalah perasaan suka, suka yang perlahan menjadi cinta. Ya, Yuna jatuh cinta pada Park Jinyoung.

"Tapi _nuna_ kan perempuan, seharusnya _nuna_ menunggu saja, jangan mengatakan lebih dulu _nuna_ " Yugyeom menanggapi perkataan kakaknya yang mengutarakan akan menembak seorang bernama Park Jinyoung. "Jaman sudah maju Gyeommie, emansipasi wanita sudah berlaku, apa salahnya _nuna_ mengatakan lebih dulu. Toh tidak dosa" kata Yuna.

"Kalau ditolak bagaimana?"

"Ya, jahat sekali sih mendoakannya"

"Aku tidak mendoakan, aku bertanya."

"Kalau ditolak mungkin aku akan mati ditempat."

Dan perkataan itu menjadi nyata, secara teknis memng bukan Jinyoung yang membunuh Yuna tapi jika saja Jinyoung mau menolong Yuna mungkin kakaknya masih hidup.

Malam setelah pembicaraan Yuna dan Yugyeom, Yuna datang menemui Jinyoung disebuah taman dan setelah membuat janjian. Dan pembicaraan Yugyeom dan Yuna seakan adalah isyarat. Jinyoung menolak Yuna, menurut saksi mata, Jinyoung langsung pergi setelah mengatakan penolakannya dan Yuna mengejar Jinyoung, lelaki itu membawa mobil ketika Yuna menginjakan kakinya dijalan raya, Yuna tidak melihat adanya kendaraan besar yang melaju kearahnya.

Ketika semua orang berteriak untuk Yuna minggir semuanya terlambat, tubuh Yuna terpental dan mendarat pada jarak yang lumayan jauh. Yugyeom tiba dirumah sakit sepuluh menit sebelum kakaknya menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

Hal terakhir yang dikatakan Yuna adalah. "Jinyeong dan kekasih"

Pasti Jinyoung menolak kakaknya karena sudah memiliki kekasih. Sejak saat itu kebencian timbul pada Jinyoung dihati Yugyeom. Dia tidak menyalahkan penolakan Jinyoung terhadap kekaknya hanya saja, kenapa dia langsung pergi begitu saja, jika Jinyoung sedikit memberikan pengertian Yuna pasti akan menyerah dan tidak akan mengejarnya dan kecelakaan tidak akan terjadi.

Sehingga Yugyeom tidak perlu mendendam. Sejak itu Yugyeom mencari semua hal mengenai Park Jinyoung dengan segala kecerdasan yang dia miliki. Hingga pada suatu pagi dia melihat seorang mahasiswa baru bernama Choi Youngjae, hari pertama ketika dia datang mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan dan Yugyeom tidak menaruh curiga sampai pada hari berikutnya, ketika Youngjae datang menggunakan mobil mewah dan duduk dikursi penumpang bersama seseorang, orang tersebut adalah orang yang sama yang ada dalam foto kakaknya bersama seorang pemuda dengan inisial PJY.

Mereka, didalam mobil sedang berciuman, ingatan Yugyeom kembali pada ketika dia mendatangi rumah sakit untuk melihat kakaknya. Kekasih? Jadi alasan Jinyoung menolak kakaknya adalah dia sudah memiliki kekasih dan kekasihnya seorang pria. Choi Youngjae.

…

a GOT7 Fanfiction

by

Moonbabee

…

"Jaebum"

Jaebum sedang memijit kepalanya karena merasa begitu pusing ketika sebuah suara yang amat dikenalinya menyapa.

"Yoojay"

"Kau? Ada apa disini? Kau tampak tidak baik?"

Yoo Youngjae – lelaki yang sempat mengisi hatinya namun kini menjadi milik orang lain, menjadi seorang pemimpin keluarga. Yoo Youngjae normal dan sekarang sudah menikah – memiliki isteri, seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik bernama Seong Minjae.

"Kau sakit"

"Jae, dia sakit tapi sedang menghilang entah kemana, ponselnya tidak aktif" Jaebum menghela furstasi, Youngjae menghilang saat ia sedang berada dikantor, ketika Jaebum mendapatkan panggilan dari kakaknya, Youngjae mendengar dan berkata tidak masalah kalau ditinggalkan tapi begitu dia kembali dari kantor anak itu malah menghilang entah kemana.

"Mungkin sedang mencari udara segar, orang sakit jenuh dikamar terus Bum" Youngjae lebih muda 18 hari dari Jaebum sehingga dia tidak memanggil _hyung_ pada Jaebum. Jangankan yang 18 hari, yang satu tahun saja dia enggan, menurutnya akan memberikan jarak bagi hubungan pertemanan mereka.

"Lalu kau sendiri?" Jaebum bertanya balik pada Youngjae, lelaki itu tampak tersenyum jahil dan memajukan sedikit kepalanya yang otomatis membuat Jaebum mundur. "Isteriku. Sedang cek kandungan dan memintaku membelikan ini" Youngjae menunjukan kantung plastik isi minuman kaleng, setelah menunjukan dan memberitahu tentang isterinya yang sedang hamil, Youngjae memundurkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kekanakan.

"Isterimu sedang hamil?"

" _Eoh_ , jalan lima bulan"

Wah _daebak_. "Kau jantan juga ya"

Wah sialan. "Tentu saja" Youngjae mendengus kesal mendengar tanggapan Jaebum. Berasanya hanya dia yang terlihat _manly_ , meski Youngjae terlihat manis sebagai lelaki tapi lihat buktinya, dia akan menjadi seorang ayah, bahkan mengalahkan Im Jaebum yang terlihat lebih gagah. Ah jangankan menjadi ayah, Youngjae bertaruh, Jaebum pasti masih jomblo sampai sekarang.

…

Selama setahun belakangan hidup Youngjae seakan bergantung pada Jinyoung, dia memegang kunci hidupnya. Namun sekarang hidupnya seperti berada ditangan pemuda bermarga Kim. Yugyeom, jika dia memberikan video itu entah pada siapapun hidupnya berakhir. Entah itu pada Jinyoung ataupun internet.

Jika Yugyeom memberikannya pada Jinyoung maka Youngjae pasti akan langsung mati ke-esokan harinya, Youngjae adalah milik Jinyoung, pelacurnya. Jika tahu kalau dirinya menyerahkan tubuhnya pada orang lain selain Jinyoung, Youngjae akan mati.

Atau jia video itu tersebar ke internet, Youngjae akan dibunuh orang universitas karena dianggap mencemarkan nama baik universitas lalu dia akan kembali dibunuh oleh Jinyoung, tidak ada bedanya, tapi Youngjae takut. Bagaimana jika Jinyoung melakukan apa yang dikatakannya, dia adalah orang yang akan melakukan apapun yang sudah dia katakan.

Bagaimana jika Jinyoung membunuh Jaebum dan ibunya?

"Aku belum meyebarkan video itu." Yugyeom berkata tanpa membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Youngjae karena dia sedang sibuk dengan _laptop_ nya. Iya, sekarang Yongjae berada di apartemen Yugyeom. Menuruti perintah pemuda itu, meski sebenarnya itu ditujukan untuk kemarin, makanya begitu membaca pesan yang begitu banyak dari Yugyeom dia langsung berlari kemari. Entahlah Youngjae memang sudah bosan dengan hidupnya yang seperti ini, tapi sejak seseorang bernama Yien mendatanginya dalam mimpi Youngjae seperti memiliki sedikit harapan, mungkin memang suatu saat akan datang orang yang menolongnya.

"Aku punya pekerjaan sehingga melupakan niatku untuk video itu." Yugyeom berdecak lalu bangkit dari duduknya, pekerjaannya sudah selesai dan dia mendekat pada Youngjae, mengamati pria berpiama rumah sakit itu dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. "Tapi setelah kupikir, kurasa bermain-main dulu dengan Jinyoung akan menyenangkan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yugyeom menelusupkan jemarinya diantara helaian rambut Youngjae yang brantakan serta setengah basah, kepalanya terasa hangat nyaris menyengat, membuktikan jika Youngjae benar-benar sakit, bahkan dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh seperti ini suhu tubuh Youngjae terasa seperti pemanas ruangan bagi Yugyeom.

Tapi meski begitu dia tidak mengurungkan niatnya, dia mulai melucuti pakaian Youngjae yang tidak memberikan perlawanan. Sambil melucuti pakaian Youngjae bibir Yugyeom bermain dengan bbir Youngjae. "Kita akan bermain dan aku akan membuat tanda ditemat yang sangat mudah terlihat, kau bisa menganggapnya _spoiler_ "

Youngjae menggeleng melarang. Mencengkram pakaian bagian depan milik Yugyeom dan berkata. "Jangan Yugyeom, aku bisa mati"

Yugyeom terkekah mendengarnya. "Mati? Ya, kau akan mati. Ditanganku atau Jinyoung apa ada bedanya?"

"Kalau begitu bunuh saja aku sekarang Yugyeom!"

Plak.

"Jangan memerintah, akan kubunuh kau jika sudah waktunya."

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan itu jika kau menunda, aku akan mati"

Saat air mata itu mengalir dari mata Youngjae dengan mata terpejam, saat itu Yugyeom kehilangan niat untuk melakukan apapun bersama Youngjae. Mendadak hasrat bercintanya hilang, air mata itu, kenapa seperti sihir yang membuat hatinya terenyuh. Air mata yang seakan menyiaratkan begitu banyak derita. Direngkuhnya tubuh Youngjae dengan lembut lalu membenamkannya pada dada lebar Yugyeom. "Ja-jangan menangis Youngjae" bisiknya gagap.

"Bunuh saja sekarang Yugyeom-

"Aku akan mengantarmu kerumah sakit, tubuhmu sangat panas"

Yugyeom membantu Youngjae mengancingi kembali pengait piama lalu dia mengangkat tubuh Youngjae yang lemah kedalam gendongannya.

…

Pertemuan pertama Mark dan Jinyoung. Malam dimana Jaebum menolak Jinyoung dengan alasan Youngjae. Jaebum meninggalkan Jinyoung seorang diri yang terdiam dan syok. Saking dia kaget akan penolakan Jaebum, Jinyoung tidak sadar jika dari arah belakang sekerumun pria berbadan besar yang sekiranya empat atau lima orang berjalan kearahnya.

" _Hay_ cantik" yang paling depan berjalan menujunya, mencolek dagunya lalu menjilat jarinya. Jinyoung mundur dan mengusap dagunya. "Kau baru saja ditolak ya? Kami dengar lho"

"Bagaimana kalau kau dengan ku saja, aku tidak bodoh. Kau sangat cantik dan kau juga sangat montok, pasti malamku akan sangat menyenangkan jika ada kau"

"Kau gila" Jinyoung membentak, dan bersiap akan pergi, tapi sialnya salah satu dari mereka berhasil meraih tangannya, membuat Jinyoung tersentak dan terhuyung kebelakang. " _Ugh_ , pantatmu empuk sekali" yang menangkap Jinyoung meremas pantatnya.

"Sialan, lepaskan aku."

Jinyoung meronta, tapi dia kalah kekuatan, mereka terlalu kuat dan juga terlalu banyak. Yang tadi memimpin jalan menarik dagu Jinyoung, hendak mengecup bibirnya tapi dengan cepat dia meludahi wajah itu. "Singkirkan wajahmu dariku brengsek, lepaskan aku."

Dan yang diterima Jinyoung adalah pukulan pada wajah ayunya, dia mengerjap beberapa kali, pukulan pertama seumur hidupnya yang dia terima. "Sok jual mahal, kau ini baru saja ditolak oleh pria tampan tadi, alasannya pasti karena kau terlalu agresif, jadi jangan jual mahal pada kami"

Tubuh Jinyoung gemetar ketika sebuah bibir yang keras mendarat pada bibirnya, dia nyaris diperkosa para preman, lalu Mark datang bak _superhero_. Menedang kepala pria yang sedang melucuti pakaiannya lalu menghajar habis, dia merengkuh tubuh Jinyoung menggunakan mantelnya dan melilitkan syal. Dia melindungi tubuh Jinyoung menjadi tontonan lalu mengantarkan ia pulang.

Itu adalah awal, awal dimana dia jatuh hati pada Mark tapi hatinya bersumpah, dia akan mencari seseorang bernama Youngjae dan akan membuat ia merasakan apa yang Jinyoung rasakan, tidak hanya itu, Jinyoung juga bersumpah untuk membuat Jaebum melihat, melihat bagaimana orang yang dicintainya diperkosa dihadapan matanya.

Jika Jaebum tidak pergi begitu saja, mungkin Jinyoung tidak akan mengalami hal itu dan tidak akan menjadi brengsek dengan melakukan kejahatan seksual dan penganiayaan. Tapi dia tidak menyesal, dia mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih dari Jaebum lalu bisa membalaskan sakit hati, meski dia mengorbankan satu ginjalnya dia tidak masalah.

Melihat bagaimana Jaebum terluka parah dan Youngjae tunduk dibawah kakinya dengan menjadi budak nafsunya, Jinyoung merasa dia sudah memenangkan pertarungan. Jaebum dan Youngjae ada dalam genggamannya dan Mark mulai menguasai seluruh isi hatinya.

…

 _Jaebum memiliki kebiasaan memeluk saat tidur, terlebih saat cuaca sedang dingin seperti malam ini yang kebetulan hujan. Maka dengan gerakan pelan Jaebum mendekat pada teman tidurnya dan memeluknya dengan nyaman seperti dia adalah beruang besar, Jaebum memperlakukan Youngjae dalam tidurnya demikian._

 _Malam dimana Jaebum memeluk Youngjae, rasa dingin yang awalnya menusuk sampai ketulang hilang semua, dia membalikan badan dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin agar Jaebum tidak terbangun, membenamkan wajahnya di dada yang lebih tua untuk menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya aroma tubuh maskulin tersebut._

 _Dada Youngjae bergumuruh, menjeduk sangat keras seakan siap keluar dari tempatnya dan jatuh keperut._

" _Youngjae"_

 _Dan ia nyaris tidak mempercayai pendengarannya ketika bibir seorang Jaebum menyerukan namanya dalam tidur. Kenapa? Jantung Youngjae semakin menggila tidak karuan bersamaan dengan pelukan Jaebum semakin mengerat._

…

To Be Continue

…

Duh, nggak tahu deh ceritanya mau dibawa kemana dan akan jadi seperti apa, semoga pada ngerti ya dengan cerita ini.


	12. Chapter 12

_Standard Disclaimer_. Semoga chingu Aghasse dan _Couple_ GOT7 _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. _Italic : Flashback_.

.

.

 _Teddy bear,_ Jaebum sangat erat ketika malam hari. Ketika mereka tertidur dengan pelan Jaebum akan mendekat padanya dan memeluknya, setiap malam, sebelumnya Youngjae merasa kalau mungkin tubuh kecilnya layaknya guling yang selalu dipeluk ketika tidur, namun sejak insiden ciuman tanpa sengaja diruang tamu saat Jaebum sedang bekerja kemudian tertidur, Youngjae merasa aneh.

Dia merasa kalau jantungnya suka berdebar saat mereka berdekatan, ia sempat mengira kalau jantungnya bermasalah, tapi dia tidak sepolos itu untuk tahu jika perasaan sayangnya sebagai adik mulai berubah menjadi suka, suka dalam artian ingin memiliki hubungan lebih selain kakak dan adik. Terlebih, jantungnya menggila hanya jika didekat Jaebum saja, tidak mungkin kalau itu adalah sakit sesungguhnya, jadi sudah pasti itu adalah debaran asmara.

Maka setiap malam ketika Jaebum mulai mendekati dirinya kemudian memeluknya, Youngjae terbangun, jantungnya berdebar keras, ia berbalik sehingga mereka berhadapan, untuk waktu yang lama Youngjae mmeperhatikan lelaki tampan yang selama ini melindungi, menyayangi dan memanjakannya.

Ini salah, Youngjae tahu. Lelaki tidak boleh dengan laki-laki, menyalahi kodrat dan tidak akan berhasil. Dia sangat paham, Youngjae tidak berharap lebih atas perasaannya, lagipula Jaebum terlalu sempurna untuknya, dia lelaki muda yang tampan, cerdas dan mapan, suatu saat dia akan mewarisi perusahaan almarhum ayahnya , sedangkan Youngjae? Dia adalah saudara pungutan, kebersamaan Youngjae dengan kakek dan nenek Jaebum tidaklah melalui sesuatu yang resmi.

Mereka menemukan Youngjae dipinggir jalan, jika ia berharap untuk bersama dengan Jaebum, rasanya seperti pungguk merindukan bulan.

Wanita ada banyak, cantik, pintar dan selevel, tentu saja mereka akan lebih cocok dengan Jaebum ketimbang dirinya, ia sudah bersyukur dengan kebersamaan ini, setidaknya suatu saat ketika dia dan Jaebum menempuh hidup pada jalannya masing-masing, Youngjae punya kenangan, mereka pernah berbaring bersama dalam satu ranjang, Jaebum memeluknya erat dan Youngjae mengamati si tampan sepanjang malam, itu cukup.

"Youngjae"

Lalu malam itu datang seperti mimpi dengan mata terbuka, Jaebum memanggil namanya dalam tidur, mengigaukan namanya, perasaan senang membuncah tanpa bisa dicegah, cinta semakin bersemi, Youngjae mendeklarasikan dirinya mencintai Jaebum sejak dia mendengar namanya dipanggil dalam tidur Jaebum.

…

 _a_ Fanfiction

 _by_

Moonbabee

…

[ _Aku ingin sore ini kau pulang kerumahku. Aku sudah menghubungi dokter untuk mengurusmu dirumah. Kalau aku sampai dirumah kemudian tidak menemukanmu dirumah, maka aku akan mendatangi rumah sakit dan menyeretmu langsung dari sana_ ]

Seharusnya Youngjae tahu, bukan dirinya yang disebut Jaebum dalam tidurnya, Yoo Youngjae. Pemuda berwajah manis yang pernah menjadi teman satu universitasnya, pemuda yang terlihat begitu cerdas dalam segala hal, bukan Choi Youngjae, bukan dirinya. Alasan itulah mengapa Jaebum menyerahkan dirinya pada Jinyoung.

Ada dua Youngjae dalam hidup Jaebum dan karena Jinyoung akan membalaskan sebuah dendam maka dia menyerahkan Choi Youngjae, tidak mungkin yang tercinta akan dijadikan korban, terlebih untuk sesuatu yang membuatnya terlihat sangat rendahan dan menjijikan.

"Iya Jinyoung"

[ _Bagus. Aku juga sudah menghubungi Bambam, sampai bertemu nanti_ ]

"Youngjae" sambungan terputus bersamaan dengan munculnya Jaebum bersama seorang pemuda lain, itu Yoo Youngjae. Yoo Youngjae datang bersama seorang wanita yang perutnya terlihat besar, itu pasti isterinya Yoo Youngjae. Jaebum membiarkan orang yang dia cintai memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna dan normal lalu membiarkannya hidup dan menjadi penghangat ranjang orang.

"Aku mendengarmu sakit Jae, maaf tidak bisa membawakan sesuatu" Yoo Youngjae berkata dan Choi Youngjae hanya menatapnya sekilas, pandangannya jatuh lagi pada Jaebum yang membawa sebuah amplop.

"Aku ingin pulang"

"Apa? Tidak, aku tidak mengizinkan"

Jinyoung pasti tahu kalau Jaebum tidak akan mengizinkannya pulang, dia sudah mengatakan pada Jinyoung kalau dokter menyarankannya paling tidak dia dirawat satu minggu, Youngjae juga sedang melakukan pemeriksaan terkait kakinya yang sempat tidak bisa dibawa melangkah.

"Aku mau pulang" Choi Youngjae mengulang.

"Dokter belum mengizinkanmu pulang Jae, tadi aku dan Jaebum-

"Aku ingin pulang, kau tidak dengar dan siapa kau ikut campur, ini bukan urusanmu." Suara Choi Youngjae meninggi, membentak Yoo Youngjae dengan mata melebar, tentu saja lelaki Yoo dan isterinya terkaget. " _Arraseo_ , maafkan aku telah ikut campur" meski begitu Yoo Youngjae maklum, dia mengerti dan mencoba memahami.

"Kurasa Youngjae sedang _sensitive_ "

"Aku tahu Jaebum, sepertinya aku dan Minjae harus pergi, kurasa dia dalam emosi yang tidak baik"

Youngjae tersenyum sinis, Jaebum pasti takut Yoojay _nya_ jadi menjauhinya, lihatlah bagaimana perhatiannya lelaki Im itu mengatakan pada Yoojay _nya._ Mengatakan untuk memberi pengertian, pasti Jaebum mengatakan kalau ia sedang _sensitive_ , supaya Yoojay _nya_ tidak menjauhinya karena Jaebum memiliki adik yang termpramental.

"Ada apa Youngjae? Kenapa kau menjadi kasar"

"Aku ingin pulang"

"Kau tidak mau mendengarkan dokter, paling tidak harus satu minggu dan ini" Jaebum menunjukan amplop ditangannya. "Ini adalah hasil _lab_ mengenai kakimu, kita-

Youngjae merebut amplop tersebut dan merobeknya setelah sudah menjadi potongan kertas tidak berarti dia melemparkan tepat diwajah Jaebum. "Siapa yang peduli, jika kau tidak ingin mengantar aku, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"YOUNGJAE!"

Bentakan itu berhasil membuat semua perkataan Youngjae yang akan keluar tertelan kembali, ia langsung terdiam. "Kita tidak tahu bagaimana hasilnya, bagaimana jika hasilnya menunjukan sesuatu yang bahaya, lagipula kau butuh dirawat-

"Dan membiarkan Jinyoung datang kemari lalu menyeretku secara paksa, siapa yang tahu bagaimana caranya akan menyeretku, mungkin dengan kondisi aku telanjang seperti ketika tubuhku ditato, atau pertama kali dia memerkosaku? Dia suka pamer, mungkin sambil berjalan dirumah sakit ini dia ingin memamerkan aku, budaknya-

" _Keumanhae_ "

"Budaknya yang tidak menurut"

"Youngjae"

"Lagipula siapa yang peduli dengan hasilnya, mau bahaya atau tidak semuanya sama saja. Justru jika bahaya akan lebih baik, aku akan mati dan tidak perlu hidup menjadi mainan _sex_ semua orang"

 _Mainan_ sex _semua orang? "_ Apa maksudmu Youngjae"

"Aku mau pulang Jaebum, sekarang. Jika kau tidak mau aku semakin sakit maka cepat bawa aku pulang, tapi jika semua hanya omongan saja, maka aku akan pulang sendiri. Lalu kau datang sore harinya, mungkin Jinyoung butuh seseorang untuk menguburkan mayat atau membuang mayat kejurang"

"JAWAB AKU DULU YOUNGJAE! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MENJADI MANINAN _SEX_ SEMUA ORANG!"

Youngjae terdiam beberapa saat, memandangi Jaebum, apa maksud tatapan itu, mata Jaebum membola tajam, memerah dan berkaca "Jangan bodoh Jaebum, kau tahu maksudku. Dan kau yang paling tahu"

"Semua orang itu berarti lebih dari satu, apa ada orang lain selain-

Jaebum terdiam, tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan menjadi salah tingkah menatap Youngjae, darah mendesir dari perut, ingatan malam itu muncul seperti potongan _film trailer_. Kau sendiri Jaebum, malam disaat Youngjae sedang tertidur, kau melakukannya dan kabur saat mendengar suara seseorang datang.

…

"Semuanya Bambam, urus keperluannya, ingat kulit Youngjae sangat halus, maka pastikan semuanya kualitas terbaik dan membuatnya nyaman, ganti seprei yang ada dikamarnya dengan seprei yang sama seperti milikku, itu dari sutra asli" Bambam menatakan dengan nada yang sama yang seperti dilakukan Jinyoung ketika ditelepon.

Pemuda berbibir penuh itu sedang membantu Youngjae mandi melakukan pijatan untuk merilekskan tubuh Youngjae, tidak madni seperti biasanya, mandi sesungguhnya nanti, setelah Bambam memijit tubuh Youngjae, Bambam menggunakan rempah alami untuk dicampurkan pada air mandi Youngjae, itu sudah disiapkan pelayan atas suruhan Jinyoung, dari segala perintah yang pernah ia dapat, belakangan Jinyoung terasa aneh bagi Bambam.

Jinyoung pernah secara khusus memilihkan sebuah kemeja edisi terbaru dan baru diluncurkan oleh salah satu _brand_ , itu dibeli secara khusus untuk Youngjae ketika dia akan mengantar lelaki Choi itu ke universitas.

Jinyoung berdebat panjang dengannya mengenai segala hal, mulai dari bahan, ukuran, warna dan semacamnya, ukurannya katanya harus dua kali lipat dari ukuran baju Youngjae, supaya dia bergerak dengan leluasa, bahannya harus lembut dan halus supaya tidak membuat kulit Youngjae iritasi dan warnanya tidak terlalu mencolok. Jinyoung ingin Youngjae tampak seperti mahasiswa biasa sehingga tidak menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sayangnya yang dilakukan lelaki Park itu sia-sia, Youngjae malah menjadi bahan cuci mata, penampilannya selayaknya kelas atas karena semua pakaiannya bermerk dan menyilaukan mata, sebagian dari penghuni universitas bahkan terkaget ketika mendapati kemeja terbaru rancangan L. Kim dipakai sianak baru.

Kesimpulannya, Jinyoung menjadi posesif, tatapan mata Jinyoung kepada Youngjae juga mulai berubah, jika dulu dia menatap Youngjae selayaknya budak nafsu dan boneka _sex_ maka sekarang tatapan itu melembut.

" _Jinja_ "

" _Eoh_ , aku sampai pusing mendengar kalimat panjangnya"

"Kurasa itu supaya aku sehat setelah dia pulang, kau tahu alasannya kan"

Bambam berhenti sebentar pada gerakannya melumurkan sampo dan memijat kepala Jinyoung, mungkin bagi Youngjae yang mengalami pengalaman tidak menyenangkan bersama Jinyoung dia tidak akan percaya, tapi bagi Bambam yang melihat, Jinyoung sepertinya memiliki perasaan yang mulai tumbuh. Mulai bertindak dengan hati.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir jika, mungkin saja Jinyoung memiliki sebuah perasaan padamu, kau tahu, satu tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar."

…

 _Satu tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar_ , Youngjae memandang langit malam dari balkon, ini sudah tengah malam dan Youngjae malah terbangun, mungkin pengaruh obat tidurnya sudah habis dan bisikan perkataan Bambam mengiang ditelinganya, memang. Satu tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, terlebih waktu yang dia lewati dengan Jinyoung bukanlah waktu yang normal, maksudnya dia dan Jinyoung berhubungan sangat dekat, intim hampir tanpa jarak.

Mereka selayaknya suami isteri, memiliki ikatan, namun sayangnya itu tidaklah benar. Ikatan apa? Tidak ada. Dia hanya alat balas dendam, tidak ada yang berubah dari Jinyoung, lagipula Jinyoung dan dirinya tidak akan berakhir bersama, suatu saat ketika dia sudah habis daya dan bosan hidup, atau paling tidak sudah tidak menggairahkan bagi Jinyoung maka lelaki itu akan membuangnya.

" _Bagaimana jika aku mati?" Youngjae bertanya pada Jinyoung ditengah kegiatan panas dimalam setelah Jinyoung memberikan dua pilihan, antara pergi menyelamatkan diri sendiri atau bertahan untuk menyelamatkan Jaebum dan ibunya._

" _Jika kau bunuh diri maka aku akan membunuh mereka, tapi jika kau mati dengan sendirinya maka aku akan membuangmu"_

" _Lalu sampai kapan kau akan menahanku disini Jinyoung? Adakah kemungkinan dendammu habis?"_

 _Jinyoung mendesak sedalam yang dia bisa, bergerak dengan gairah yang sama menyebabkan tubuh Youngjae terhentak-hentak bersamaan dengan keringat membasahi seluruh tubuh, dia sudah seperti orang mandi. "Ketika aku memutuskan akan menikah, ketika aku benar-benar siap dengan rumah tangga"_

" _Apa kau akan menikah dengan wanita?"_

" _Aku akan menikah dengan seseorang yang aku cintai dan yang pasti itu bukan kau, mungkin ada kemungkinan aku melepasmu, saat kau sudah kehilangan dayamu atau jika kau sudah tidak menggairahkan, ketika semua sudah habis dan tidak akan ada yang melirikmu lagi, maka aku akan melepaskanmu."_

Youngjae mengelap wajahnya, ketika dia sudah kehabisan daya, mungkin maksudnya ketika dia sudah akan menjadi mayat, ketika dia terserang penyakit akibat terlalu banyak melakukan _sex_ , kehilangan gairah mungkin ketika seluruh tulangnya sudah remuk akibat terlalu sering digenjot, mungkin sebentar lagi.

Sekarang, tubuhnya tidak hanya untuk melayani Jinyoung tapi juga Yugyeom, mungkin sebentar lagi, Youngjae akan kehabisan daya dan tidak akan menggairahkan, saat itu Youngjae akan berakhir dipinggir jalan sebelum mati.

Yien, siapapun dia, dia mungkin hanyalah mimpi, atau dia adalah malaikat kehidupan yang memiliki nama, mungkin waktu itu memang belum kematiannya, mungkin meninggal dirumah sakit terlalu bagus bagi Youngjae yang penuh noda, sehingga malaikat kehidupan tidak rela membiarkannya pergi, pasti malaikat kehidupan akan lebih suka jika Youngjae mati dijalan setelah kehilangan segalanya.

Youngjae menelungkupkan wajahnya pada lengan menumpahkan semua kesah hati atas nasib yang digariskan untuknya, untuk buku kehidupan yang tertulis untuknya, sungguh bodoh, mungkin ketika para malaikat menanyakan tentang kesiapan manusa untuk dilahirkan Youngjae sangat ingin pergi kedunia sehingga dia tidak membaca terlebih dahulu bagaimana isi dari jalan hidup yang harus dilaluinya dari lahir.

"Udara dingin Jae, kembalilah tidur, kau baru mulai mendingan"

Jaebum datang, menyampirkan selimut dipundak Youngjae yang menelungkup, ia melihat, memang sedari tadi Jaebum berdiri disamping pintu dikamar Youngjae, ini yang dia lakukan malam itu, ketika berakhir Jaebum menyetubuhi Youngjae, brengsek, Jaebum tahu, dia brengsek sejak lama, sejak dia mengiyakan untuk menyerahkan Youngjae sejak saat itu brengsek menjadi nama tengahnya.

Bedanya, malam itu dia sungguh brengsek, dia tidak berfikir jika bisa saja Youngjae terserang penyakit akibat ulahnya, dia tidak berfikir jika Youngjae menolaknya, dia malah tetap melakukannya, memuaskan dirinya lalu pergi seperti penjahat yang takut ketahuan baru mencuri.

Sekarang dia melakukannya lagi, tapi lebih waras, dia hanya mengamati Youngjae yang tidur bangun, mengamati langit malam tanpa bulan dan bintang, terlihat kelam dan menyedihkan sampai puncaknya menangis dalam diam, menyakitkan, hidup Youngjae memang menyakitkan, hati, pikiran juga badan, sempurna.

"Bum _mie hyung_ "

Mata Jaebum akan keluar, tekinganya berdenging jantungnya jatuh keperut, untuk waktu yang lama dia tidak bisa merasakan kehidupan pada dirinya, apa tadi? Bum _mie hyung?_ Sudah berapa lama dia tidak mendengar panggilan itu? Sangat lama, sampai Jaebum berfikir Youngjae tidak akan lagi memanggilnya begitu, dengan manis dan lembut.

"Young-Jae?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

…

TBC

…

Hay, selamat malam.


	13. Chapter 13

_Standard Disclaimer_. Semoga chingu Aghasse dan _Couple_ GOT7 _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. _Italic : Flashback_.

.

.

" _Jadi_ hyung _menyukai Yoojay_ hyung?"

" _Apa kau setelah ini akan menjauhiku?"_

 _Apa Bum_ mie hyung _tahu kalau aku menyukainya? Youngjae bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil menatap Jaebum yang sedang duduk disampingnya, lelaki itu baru bercerita tentang perasaan yang menganggunya belakangan, Jaebum terlihat begitu aneh, sehingga Youngjae bertanya, supanya dia sedang dilanda galau, dia menyukai seseorang namun seseorang itu tidak seharusnya ditumbuhi perasaan atau hubungan lebih._

" _M-maksud_ hyung?"

" _Aku menyukai lelaki juga Jae, itu aneh dan terkadang aku merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri, aku bahkan sering menjauhi yang namanya skinship dengan teman lelakiku tapi aku malah termakan ucapanku sendiri, sekarang aku jatuh cinta pada temanku dan sialnya temanku menyukai seorang gadis"_

 _Jadi Jaebum tidak tahu perasaan Youngjae._

"Hyung _, memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu? Maksudku jatuh cinta." Jaebum menatap Youngjae, pemuda SMA yang kini juga menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh._

" _Cinta tumbuh karena seringnya bersama, bukan karena banyaknya kontak fisik yang terjadi, tapi karena kau nyaman dengannya, tanpa sadar cinta itu datang, tumbuh kemudian bersemi, meski pada seseorang yang seharusnya tidak kita cintai, cinta tidak pernah salah, karena waktu yang akan menentukan, jika kahirnya kalian bersama berarti cinta kalian abadi, tapi jika pada akhirnya kalian tidak bersama maka cintamu sebatas saat kau bersamanya. Seperti aku mencintaimu"_

 _Jaebum sedikit terkejut pada kalimat terakhir Youngjae. "Maksudmu kau hanya mencintaiku jika kau bersamaku? Lalu jika kita tidak bersama kau tidak mencintaiku?" namun dia segera menepis pemikiran jika Youngjae mencintainya._

" _Seperti itu"_

…

 _a_ GOT7 Fanfiction

 _by_

Moonbabee

…

Semua isi perut Jaebum keluar tanpa sisa, sejak jam lima pagi dia sudah muntah sampai rasanya isi perutnya akan segera keluar sampai air matanya tumpah semua, Jaebum sedang menangis sambil muntah. "Jangan menangis Jaebum, kau bukan anak kecil lagi" kata Yoona sambil memijit tengkuk adiknya, semalam Jaebum pulang, diantar oleh keamanan salah satu _club_ malam di kota, sebenarnya bukan malam tapi dini hari, Yoona kaget ketika dini hari seseorang membuka pintu dan dua orang berbadan besar mambawa adiknya.

Wajahnya babak belur, Jaebum mengamuk di bar, dia hampir dibawa ke kantor polisi jika saja pemilik bar tidak datang, pemilik bar adalah teman Jaebum, akhirnya dia dibawa pulang dan dalam keadaan brantakan, Yoona tidak pernah melihat Jaebum kacau ini sebelumnya, jika diperhatikan lelaki ini pasti ada dalam masalah.

" _Appoh nuna_ " rintihnya seperti bocah. "Aku tahu, salah sendiri mabuk berat dan mengamuk, lagipula berapa botol yang sudah kau minum Jaebum, kau sedang mencoba bunuh diri" Yoona jadi kesal. "Apa ini karena kau mengajukan pengunduran diri dari kantor kemudian ditolak? Bodoh, kau ingin membuat _eomma_ mati serangan jantung"

Entahlah, Jaebum menjadi aneh belakangan, dia mengajukan surat pengunduran diri pada perusahaan selain itu, dia juga berniat meninggalkan keluarga Im, ingin melepaskan supaya dia tidak lagi menjadi anak keluarga Im, pamannya marah besar kemarin tapi berita ini belum disampaikan pada ny. Im atau pada Siwan – kakak sulung mereka, Yoona tidak habis pikir dengan sikap adiknya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gila, ada apa?

Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin menjadi yatim-piatu kembali, ingin melepaskan hak waris atas perusahaan dan membuat paman mereka marah besar. Yoona tidak sengaja mengetahui karena ketika Jaebum mengajukan surat permohonan itu, Yoona sedang bersama pamannya, sedang membicarakan untuk pamannya mau menjadi sponsor pembuatan video musik yang akan dia rilis, Yoona mulai merambah dunia tarik suara.

"Apa kau mabuk karena itu Jaebum?"

 _Jaebum dan Youngjae sudah berhadapan, berdiri saling menatap tepat dimata. Apa yang akan Youngjae katakan? Apa Youngjae akan mengatakan kalau dia ingin pergi?_

"Hyung _" bisakah Jaebum berharap sedikit? Sejak tadi dia terus memanggilnya_ hyung _,sesuatu yang sejak lama dia rindukan. "_ Mwo _"_

" _Bisakah kau pergi?"_

" _Hah?"_

"Kkarago _"_

" _Kau ingin istirahat? Apa aku mengganggumu?"_

" _Aku ingin belajar mencintai Jinyoung."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Aku ingin belajar mencintai Jinyoung, aku ingin melupakanmu"_

" _Katakan dengan jelas Youngjae? aku tidak mengerti"_

" _SARANGHANIKAYO"_

 _Bentak Youngjae pada akhirnya, suaranya naik beberapa oktaf tepat di depan wajah, seseoang akan mendengar teriakannya, dia tidak peduli, jika ada yang akan mendengar lalu mengadukannya pada Jinyoung? Memang siapa yang peduli._

" _Karena aku mencintaimu, karena ka uterus berada disini di depan mataku, karena itulah semua terasa begitu berat, setiap hari aku semakin jijik pada diriku sendiri, karena kau menjadi orang pertama yang selalu tahu setelah aku bermalam dengan Jinyoung, menjadi teman tidurnya dan berakhir dengan rasa sakit dimana-mana, jadi bisakah kau pergi, jangan pernah muncul disini, dengan begitu aku tidak merasa terbebani dengan adanya kau, dengan begitu aku bisa belajar mencintai Jinyoung, dengan begitu aku bisa melupakanmu" katanya lemah diakhir kalimat._

 _Jadi selama ini Youngjae mencintainya? Jadi selama ini yang dikatakan Jinyoung adalah benar, bahwa Youngjae berkorban untuknya? "_ Wae _?" Jaebum bertanya dengan mata berkaca, kaget juga tak percaya._

" _Kau, bukankah Jinyoung pernah menawarkanmu untuk pergi?_ Wae, neo kkanda _?"_

" _Lalu membiarkanmu dan ibumu mati? Kaupikir aku se-egois itu?"_

"Jaebum wae?" Yoona memekik ketika adiknya tampak seperto orang gila, dia mengerang penuh kesakitan namun tangannya kuat memukul dadanya, ibunya yang tadi sedang menyiram tanaman dibelakang juga sampai naik keatas dan memeluk anak bungsunya yang terus meronta. "Bummie _wae_? Ada masalah _uh_?"

" _Appoh eomma_ "

" _Lalu apa yang membuatmu berfikir kalau Jinyoung akan membunuhku, dia mencintaiku Youngjae, kau seharusnya pergi"_

" _Jinyoung akan membunuh ibumu, dia akan mengirimkan surat perjanjian mu dengannya atas pertukaran diriku, kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi, ibumu akan mengalami serangan jantung"_

" _Tidak, itu tidak mungkin, itu hanya ancaman" Jaebum mengelak, Jinyoung tidak mungkin melakukan itu, dia mencintainya. "Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya Youngjae? kenapa kau baru mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku?_ WAE _?!"_

" _Apa itu penting? Lalu jika aku mengatakannya sejak dulu, apa kemudian kau akan menolongku? Menolongku tanpa melibatkan keluargamu?"_

 _Tidak, Jaebum tidak bisa. Tapi dia sedang berusaha. "Tidak,aku tidak ingin pergi dank au tidak boleh mencintai Jinyoung"_

 _Sepertinya setan merasuki Jaebum, dia menambil Youngjae semakin dekat, mencium bibir pemuda yang sedang sakit itu dengan keras dan tiba-tiba, Youngjae tidak sempat brontak karena tidak lama kemudian Jaebum membawanya ketempat tidur. "Kau tidak boleh mencintai Jinyoung, tetaplah pada perasaanmu dan tunggu aku"_

" _Jaebum" Youngjae memekik, lelaki itu kerasukan, sebisa mungkin dia menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, tidak Jaebum tidak boleh melakukan ini, Jinyoung akan sampai besok. "Jangan lakukan ini Jaebum, lepaskan aku"_

"Jika dia mati, maka aku adalah pembunuhnya, _eomma_ _cheuseungeo_ "

"Jaebum"

Dua wanita itu memekik, Jaebum jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan ibunya, kenapa? Apa maksud perkataan Jaebum?

…

Youngjae menatap nanar pagi harinya, duduk termangu sambil menyenderkan badannya pada kepala ranjang, ia baru saja menyelesaikan membereskan ranjang, semalam Jaebum menghajarnya, menghajar sampai Youngjae menyerah untuk melawan, setelah pergulatan itu selesai Youngjae menangis menjadi, Semua orang sama saja, tidak ada lagi yang menghargainya meski sedikit, apa kemarahan selalu berakhir dengan percintaan? Kenapa Jaebum juga melakukannya? Kenapa Jaebum juga memerkosanya? Rupanya lelaki Im itu sama jahatnya dengan Jinyoung dan Yugyeom.

Sekarang, suudah habis semua, Jinyoung akan pulang hari ini, jika nantinya dia melihat semua bekas keunguan pada tubuhnya, mungkin Jinyoung akan langsung membunuhnya seperti ketika dia melihat hasil karya Yugyeom, biarlah dia sudah siap untuk mati, lagipula, sekarang ini Youngjae tidak yakin jika ia masih bisa melihat matahari nanti, dia merasa nafasnya sudah diujung padang, sudah hampir habis.

 _Jaebum tak tertahankan, saat akhirnya semua pakaiannya tanggal, Jaebum tidak lagi menunggu waktu, dia menghujam habis pada pusat diri Youngjae. Tiga orang yang berbeda, dengan gaya bercinta yang sama, keras, kasar dan rasanya Jaebum memiliki energy kuda, hanya dengan sekali hentak, Youngjae sudah kehabisan tenaga. Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Jaebum melakukan ini padanya?_

" _Jangan pernah berfikir untuk mencintaiorang lain selain aku Youngjae, karena kau milikku" apa maksudnya?_

" _Tetaplah pada cintamu dan tunggu aku, aku akan menjemputmu melepaskanmu dari Jinyoung"_

 _Youngjae sudah tidak percaya, dia tidak akan percaya pada siapapun karena ia sudah banyak mempercayai orang kemudian dia ditipu habis. "Lakukan Jaebum, lakukan apapun yang kau mau sekarang, aku akan menerimanya, aku tidak akan membrontak lagi" katanya putus-putus, sambil menahan rasa sakit yang mendera dirinya, Jaebum sedang bermain cinta, sama halnya dengan Jiyoung dan Yugyeom, dia sedang memuaskan diri sendiri, selama ini Youngjae selalu yang dirugikan, dia yang selalu menahan sakit sementara mereka yang menyetubuhinya meresakan kepuasan diri._

 _Karena mereka tidak pernah memikirkan Youngjae, yang mereka pikirkan hanya, diri mereka sendiri. "Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi kau salah jika berfikir aku tidak peduli padamu, aku juga mencintaimu Youngjae"_

"Bullshit _" sambil mendesah dia mencemooh, jika dia cinta mana mungkin dia memberikan kehidupan semacam ini padanya, lelaki ini pasti melantur karena dikabuti nafsu. "Kau boleh tidak percaya, tapi aku akan buktikan padamu"_

" _JAEBUM"_

Youngjae menggeleng keras, menghilangkan bayangan yang mulai mengenang lagi, bahkan hanya membayangkan saja, rasa sakitnya datang lagi, airmata mengalir lagi, Youngjae bersembunyi dalam selimut, berbisik sambil terisak seperti membaca doa,

 _Aku tahu, aku tidak pantas memohon do'a karena aku adalah manusia kotor, hanya saja, aku ingin membuat sebuah permohonan, Ya tuhan, jika aku terlahir kembali, kuharap aku bahagia._

Matanya terpejam, nafasnya memberat, tangannya melemas. Youngjae jatuh pada lorong hitam yang sangat panjang.

…

"Dia terlalu banyak minum, lambungnya terluka lantaran tidak kuat menahan banyaknya alkohol" Jelas dokter setelah memeriksa Jaebum, lelaki itu sekarang sedang tertidur, dokter menyuntikan obat tidur supaya Jaebum bisa beristirahat.

"Berikan dia segelas susu setelah bangun, itu membantunya mengeluarkan isi perutnya dan setelah itu dia akan merasa lega."

" _Ne uisa-nim_ "

Gila, ini pertama kalinya Yoona melihat Jaebum seperti ini, masalah apa yang membuat adiknya nekat meminum banyak alkohol, apa dia berniat bunuh diri? Demi tuhan, hidup Jaebum sudah sempurna selama ini, " _Babbo"_ Yoona mendesah, sambil menaikan selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh Jaebum.

Ia akan bertanya setelah anak itu bangun, jika memang Jaebum ingin melepas status sebagai anak keluarga Im maka Yoona harus tahu alasannya, apa selam ini mereka melakukan kesalahan tanpa sadar pada Jaebum? Jika memang iya, maka Yoona siap minta maaf.

Tapi jika nantinya ia mendengar alasan konyol dari Jaebum, Yoona siap memenggal kepala adiknya, entahlah, dia merasa kalau Jaebum keterlaluan, melepas status Im? Setelah yang keluarga Im berikan pada Jaebum lalu dia akan melepasnya begitu saja? Tidak bisa, itu namanya tidak tahu diuntung.

Yoona menjatuhkan airmatanya tanpa sadar, dia marah bukan karena benci, justru karena terlalu sayang, keluarga Im menyayangi Jaebum dengan tulus, sehingga jika tiba-tiba seperti ini terjadi, hati Yoona merasa sakit, sebagai yang paling dengan Jaebum rasanya dia malu.

…

Selang menancap di pergelangan tangannya ketika Youngjae membuka mata, dia merasa lemas, tenaganya terkuras habis dan hal pertama yang dia lihat ketika bangun adalah, Jinyoung. Kapan dia pulang?

Terakhir yang Youngjae ingat adalah, dia berbaring dikasur lalu gelap. Siapa yang memanggil dokter kemudian memasang semua ini, tangannya yang sebelah terasa begitu dingin, tapi yang sebelah lagi terasa begitu hangat, ah, Jinyoung menggenggam sebelah tangannya sambil menunduk.

"Jinyoung" Youngjae memanggil pelan seraya menggerak-gerakan tangannya untuk agar Jinyoung mengangkat kepala, supaya dia melihat kalau Youngjae sudah bangun.

"Kau sudah bangun? Ada yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Jinyoung bertubi-tubi.

Jinyoung merasa khawatir, saat dia tiba dirumah dan hendak menilik keadaan Youngjae, dia endapati Youngjae berpeluh banyak, dingin dan wajahnya pucat pasi, maka tanpa pikir panjang dia memanggil dokter kepercayaannya dan dia menjelaskan jika Youngjae kelelahan ditambah dia tidak memasukan asupan apapun ketubuhnya.

Kelelahan? Apa saja yang dilakukan dia sampai kelelahan, Jinyoung ingin marah, tapi ketika meilhat Youngjae hampir serupa mayat dia merasa tersentuh, ini pertama kalinya Youngjae sakit, dan penyebabnya adalah Jinyoung sendiri, jika dia tidak mencekik Youngjae, mungkin saat ini dia baik-baik saja, akan ada yang menyambutnya dengan kecupan-kecupan yang langsung merangsang gairah.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Jangan bangun dulu, kau masih lemah" Jinyoung menahan tubuh Youngjae yang hendak bangun. "Aku sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu, ini minum dulu"

Jinyoung berpindah duduk, kini disamping Youngjae dan membantunya minum, Youngjae butuh asupan cairan yang banyak, bibirnya terlihat begitu kering. "Kau tidak membangunkan aku? Maaf merepotkanmu"

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu" entah kenapa Jinyoung tidak menyukai perkataan Youngjae, kenapa dia harus repot? Lagipula memang dia tega membangunkan orang yang jatuh pingsan?

 _Tentu saja Choi Youngjae pingsan, Jinyoung menghajarnya sampai dini hari, bukan hanya tubuh bagian selatannya saja yang digenjot dan pasti terluka, tapi seluruh tubuh, Jinyoung sempat melayangkan tangannya ketika Youngjae pingsan pertama kali, Jinyoung belum merasa puas, sampai amarahnya benarbenar habis atau dia kelelahan maka disaat itu dia berhenti._

 _Empat atau lima kali Youngjae pingsan lalu dia pukul, ketika pukulan itu mendarat Youngjae akan terkejut dan bangun lagi, lalu meneruskan permainan yang sempat tertunda, begitu seterusnya._

Kau tega Jinyoung. Lalu kenapa sekarang kau berfikit kalau kau tidak tega? Ada apa denganmu? Dan kenapa kau berubah menjadi seperhatian ini Jinyoung? Kau bahkan duduk sambil menggenggam tangan Youngjae selama satu jam sejak kau datang hingga Youngjae bangun? Jinyoung, ini seperti bukan dirimu.

Perlahan dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Youngjae, menyenderkan tubuh Youngjae pada kepala ranjang lalu dia bergerak menindih Youngjae, menatap lurus pada manic mata Youngjae sebelum tatapannya jatuh pada bibir itu.

"Jinyoung" Youngjae memanggil. Bukannya menjawab dia malam memegang kedua bahu Youngjae dan mulai mendekatkan diri. "Apa kau ingin bercinta Jinyoung?" tanya Youngjae. mereka bertatapan untuk waktu yang lama.

Jinyoung lagi-lagi tidak menjawab, dia hanya mendekatkan dirinya pada Youngjae sembari memberi tekanan. Wajahnya bergerak semakin dekat, sampai bibirnya mendarat.

…

"Kau seperti orang hamil Jaebum"

Yoona menggeleng tidak habis pikir pada adiknya yang bangun-bangun langsung muntah-muntah, bahkan sebelum dia memberikan susu hangat sesuai saran dokter. "Dia habis mabuk berat semalam Yoona-ah, jangan aneh-aneh kalau bicara" ibunya memukul lengan Yoona yang berbicara se-enak udelnya.

"Memang kau senang begitu kalau adikmu menghamili orang? Huh, kau bisa menjadi bahan pemberitaan perihal adikmu nanti"

Yoona mendengus, "Yayaya, setidaknya dia berarti memiliki kekasih dan normal, Jaebum teralu sering bersama Jinyoung, aku jadi curiga jangan-jangan dia dan Jinyoung memiliki hubungan istimewa."

"Yoona!" ibunya memekik, Yoona terbahak saat mendengar pekikan itu, tanpa menyadari kalau Jaebum mematung ditempat. Bayangan dia menyetubuhi Youngjae semalam melintas lagi, kenapa kakaknya membahas mengenai hubungan dan orientasi _sex_ , memang benar, selama ini yang diketahui orang tua dan kakaknya ia dan Jinyoung berhubungan baik, berteman juga sahabat, mereka tidak tahu jika Jaebum menjadi pelayan pemuda Park itu, untuk menjaga sekaligus menyaksikan kegiatan tidak senonoh Jinyoung dan Youngjae.

Semua itu demi ibunya, sekaligus pengorbanan cinta dari Youngjae, cinta? Jadi selama ini pemuda itu melakukan semuanya atas dasar cinta, sebab Youngjae mencintainya dan tidak mau hidupnya susah, Jaebum, kau akan hidup dalam penyesalan seumur hidup.

Semalam kau telah meniduri dan membuat begitu banyak tanda ditubuh Youngjae, Jinyoung selalu tidur dengan Youngjae jika dia habis bepergian, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Youngjae akibat ulahmu kau sepertinya sudah tidak lagi pantas untuk hidup.

Segera Jaebum membasuh wajahnya, mengganti pakaian dan mengambil kunci mobil, dia harus melihat Youngjae, dia harus memastikan kalau pemuda itu baik-baik saja, masih bernafas, dan berharap Jinyoung belum sampai dirumah.

"Jaebum kau mau kemana?" nyonya Im berteriak saat melihat anaknya seperti kesetanan berlari keluar, masuk kedalam mobil lalu melesat pergi. "Jaebum kau sedang sakit."

" _Eomma wae geure_?"

"Yoona, Jaebum pergi"

" _Mow? Eodi_? Dasar anak itu. Aku akan menyusulnya."

Yoona segera beranjak kekamar, mengambil kunci mobil lalu melesat, mengejar mobil Jaebum dengan kecepatan penuh, tidak butuh waktu lama, ia melihat mobil adiknya "Dasar gila, dia mau bunuh diri, mau kemana anak itu" Jaebum mengendarai mobilnya tanpa ampun, menyalib siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya, bahkan beberapa kali dia menembus lampu merah.

Yoona masih waras dan dia masih ingin hidup, tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan Jaebum kesetanan seperti ini, maka dengan cara kemudi yang sama dia mengikuti Jaebum, hingga mobil itu melambat, Jaebum berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar.

Turun disana dengan tergesa, Yoona mengamati, rumah siapa itu? Sesaat dia mengamati, dia mencari masker dan kacamata, Jaebum bisa tumbang kapan saja, langkahnya sangat goyah, Yoona harus mengejar dan membantunya.

.

.

To Be Continue…

.

.

 **Chaca Putri** hehe, iya ini apdet. Udah _hurry_ kan. Semua orang emang jahat banget ini, tolong maafkan mereka karena udah jahat, tapi kata mereka, authornya lebih jahat. Wkwk.


	14. Chapter 14

_Standard Disclaimer_. Semoga chingu Ahgase dan _Couple_ GOT7 _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. _Italic : Flashback_.

.

.

Ada sengatan menyenangkan ketika Jinyoung mendaratkan bibirnya pada kening Youngjae, kening? Dia tidak menyangka jika Jinyoung akan mengecup keningnya begitu lembut, biasanya Jinyoung akan mencium bibirnya.

"Jinyoung"

"Bibirmu sangat kering dan aku tidak mau melukai bibirku, sekarang tidurlah kembali"

Reflek Youngjae menjilat bibirnya dengan lidahnya, ternyata benar, bibirnya sangat kering, ah apa yang kau harapkan Youngjae, mana mungkin Jinyoung mencium keningnya sesuai artinya – ciuman di kening, berarti ciuman kasih sayang. Itu dilakukan karena, dia takut melukai bibirnya jika mencium bibirmu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kenapa? Kau sedang menggodaku?" Tanya Jinyoung gugup. " _Ania, geunde_ " Younjae membalikan tubuhnya, memunggungi Jinyoung dan mulai memejamkan mata. "Kau sangat lembut, aku suka" suaranya menghilang, teredam bantal besar disampingnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Youngjae."

"Hmm"

Jinyoung mengedikan bahu, menarik semakin tinggi selimut untuk menghangatkan Youngjae lalu dia melenggang pergi. Tidak sadar jika Youngjae menjatuhkan air matanya, menangis karena terharu akan sikap Jinyoung yang terasa begitu lembut. Apa sesungguhnya dia sudah berada disurga? Youngjae berdo'a, jika dia dilahirkan kembali, dia berharap kalau hidupnya bahagia, apa dia sudah mati dan hidup pada dunia yang berbeda? Dunia dimana dia hidup dengan bahagia dan memiliki kekasih bernama Park Jinyoung yang baik hati?

…

a GOT7 Fanfiction

by

Moonbabee

…

"Sial" Jaebum mengumpat sambil melihat pada sepion, kakaknya mengikuti sialnya perutnya juga kembali bergejolak, ada dentuman besar dalam perutnya yang mendesak untuk dikeluarkan, ditengah rasa pusing serta mual yang mendera, Jaebum harus berfikir, bagaimana caranya dia bisa menghindari Yoona, mencegah wanita itu berhenti mengikutinya, bisa gawat kalau Yoona mengikutinya sampai kerumah Jinyoung, apa yang akan dia katakan jika Yoona bertemu Youngjae, jika bertemu.

Perutnya tidak tertahankan, gejolaknya semakin besar.

Sebuah mobil yang serupa dengan mobil miliknya, melintas bersama sebuah truk, dengan kapasitas kesadaran yang tinggal setengah, Jaebum menyalip mobil serupa dengannya dan segera melajukan mobilnya disamping truk besar, dia mengcoh Yoona. Usahanya berhasil mobil Yoona tidak mengikuti lagi, dan gejolak perutnya semakin tidak tertahakan, dia menempikan mobilnya dibawah pohon rindang, keluar dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya disana "Sial, berapa banyak yang aku minum semalam, kenapa mualnya masih bertahan."

…

"Memangnya salah kalau aku membawakan makanan untuk Youngjae?"

Jinyoung menaikan alisnya ketika pertanyaan, dia mau kemana sambil membawa banyak makanan keluar dari mulut Bambam.

"Tidak, hanya saja terasa aneh" Bambam berkomentar. "Kau yakin ini semata karena kau merasa bersalah sebab Youngjae sakit karenamu? Bukan yang lain?" Bambam sudah mengatakan, jika dia curiga terhadap sikap Jinyoung belakangan, Bambam berspekulasi jika Jinyoung memiliki perasaan terhadap Youngjae.

"Yang lain? Apa maksudmu dengan yang lain?"

"Aku mengenalmu bukan satu atau dua tahun, aku tahu dirimu, kau berubah belakangan, apa hatimu sudah berubah?"

Bambam melihat wajah Jinyoung mengeras, tangannya merempat pegangan pada meja dorong sangat erat, ada emosi yang muncul dalam diri Jinyoung, jika biasanya Bambam akan merasa takut, kali ini dia tidak merasakan perasaan itu. Justru Bambam merasa senang, dengan Jinyoung marah, maka salah satu dari tebakannya adalah benar.

Jinyoung adalah orang yang tertutup, dia tidak suka sesuatu miliknya diketahui orang lain, perasaan itu mulai muncul dan Jinyoung marah karena Bambam tahu, Jinyoung malu, karena pada akhirnya dia termakan perkataannya sendiri.

" _Kau bisa membunuhnya_ hyung" _Bambam menarik tubuh Jinyoung dari atas Youngjae saat melihat lelaki Choi yang datang satu minggu yang lalu kerumah Jinyoung, kepada semua orang yang bekerja denganya, Jinyoung memperkenalkan Youngjae._

" _Dia adalah seorang pelacur dirumah ini"_

 _Bambam nyaris tersedak mendengarkan perkenalan tersebut, lelaki yang diperkenalkan sebagai pelacur itu menunduk dalam, bisa di dengar dengan jelas kalau dia menahan isakan, malu dan hati yang sakit. Tentu saja sakit, diperkenalkan demikian pasti malunya luar biasa._

" _Kau pikir aku peduli?" Jinyoung berkata pongah, sambil mengikat tali jubah tidurnya dan duduk pada sofa, memperhatikan Bambam yang membantu Youngjae yang pingsan berbaring ke kasur, Youngjae sudah babak belur, pasti lelaki ini menolak distubuhi Jinyoung hingga berakhir Jinyoung memukulinya._

" _Dia tidak menurut padaku, itu membuatku marah"_

" _Dia tidak menurut padamu berarti membuktikan jika dia bukan lelaki murahan, dank au tidak seharusnya memperlakukannya demikian"_

" _Bambam"_

 _Bambam langsung bungkam setelah Jinyoung memanggilnya dengan suara rendah, lelaki berparas imut itu tahu, dia membuat majikannya marah. "Siapa kau berani menasihatiku? Kau pikir kau punya hak?"_

 _Bambam tidak menjawab, hanya melanjutkan untuk merapihkan keadaan Youngjae, mengganti baju dan membersihkan darah ditubuh lelaki cantik tersebut. Bukan hanya pada wajah, ada darah juga diantara selangkangan Youngjae._

" _Maafkan aku" ucap Bambam gemetar, seraya mengelap darah dimana-mana, Bambam mengingat kejadian yang pernah menimpa dirinya, disaat yang bersamaan dia mengingat pertolongan Jinyoung, dia jadi gamang. "_ Kunde, _kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya_ hyung _, jarak yang tidak ada diantara kalian, itu membuat cinta akan tumbuh"_

 _Jinyoung tergelak. "Jangan bercanda Bam, kau pikir aku bodoh? aku tidak akan jatuh hati pada pelacurku sendiri, lihat saja, suatu saat kau akan melihat dia mati dipinggir jalan"_

" _Tidak ada yang tahu tentang nanti_ hyung _, hentikan sebelum kau jatuh hati padanya"_

Jinyoung mundur dari tempatnya, sebuah getaran hebat tiba-tiba membuat matanya memanas, tanpa mengatakan apapun dia pergi dari sana, menjauhi Bambam dan melupakan niat untuk mengantar makanan serta melihat langsung Youngjae menelan obatnya.

"Hatimu sudah berubah _hyung_ "

Bambam mengambil alih meja dorong dan masuk kedalam _lift,_ sebelum ke universitas dia berniat menjenguk Youngjae.

…

Mulai menaruh hati pada Youngjae?

Jinyoung meraba dada sebelah kirinya, apa benar begitu? Sejauh ini Jinyoung sulit meletakan dimana hatinya berada, Jaebum si cinta pertama, Mark _superhero_ nya atau malahan Youngjae yang lebih dekat dengannya dari siapapun, satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, waktu yang lama bahkan jika mereka beda jenis kelamin, Jinyoung yakin dia sudah memiliki banyak anak, pasalnya Jinyoung sering bersenggama dengan Youngjae, menghabiskan malam dan tinggal dalam satu atap selayaknya suami isteri.

Ada sebuah getaran, Jinyoung tidak menyangkal, sesekali dia merasakan itu tapi masalahnya Jinyoung tidak merasakan itu hanya dengan Youngjae, tapi juga Jaebum dan Mark, lalu kepada siapakah sebenarnya hati Jinyoung berlabuh?

Jinyoung menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam pada tumpukan batal, rasanya Jinyoung terjebak pada perangkap yang ia buat sendiri. Sepertinya dia harus membuktikan, kepada siapakah hatinya berada.

…

"Katakan padaku jika apa yang baru saja aku katakan dilakukan Jinyoung, kau janjikan Youngjae" Bambam bertanya sekali lagi sebelum pergi. "Aku janji Bambam, aku akan mengatak padamu"

" _Arraseo_ "

Bambam harus memastikan sesuatu. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Bambam mengambil tasnya kemudian melenggang pergi, ia berpapasan dengan Jinyoung yang baru saja dari dapur membawa sebuah gelas, tanpa mengatakan apapun Bambam melenggang setelah membungkuk kecil.

"Semoga prasangkaku benar" Bambam menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

…

"Youngjae"

Sebelum tubuh Youngjae sempat menyentuh lantai, Jinyoung sudah menangkap terlebih dahulu Youngjae yang melangkah oleng, langkahnya begitu goyah. "Kau tidak apa?" Youngjae hanya mengerjap, kesadarannya seperti melayang dia tidak percaya sekarang ada dalam pelukan. "Jinyoung"

" _Eoh_ , kau pikir siapa?"

"A-aku mau ke-kamar mandi?"

Dengan sekali hentak, Jinyoung mengangkat tubuh Youngjae, membawanya ke kamar mandi, ah rupanya dia ingin mandi, air hangat sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan.

Teringat pada beberapa hari sebelum ia kembali, Jaebum membawa hasil _lab_ tentang kakinya tapi olehnya langsung di sobek. Apa Youngjae akan mengalami kelumpuhan? Kenapa kakinya sangat sulit digerakan, sudah beberapa kali dia kesulitan membawa kakinya untuk melangkah, apa dia memang sudah terserang penyakit? Karena terlalu sering berhubungan badan? Atau, karena dia melakukannya dengan banyak orang?

Youngjae menelan ludahnya, tangannya meraba pada perut, disana ada sperma tiga orang, Jinyoung, Yugyeom dan Jaebum, tubuhnya sudah dimasuki oleh mereka, ia menunduk untuk melihat kulitnya, sekarang kulitnya kering, seperti daun pisang yang jika diremas akan hancur. Kulitnya begitu.

Pada sebuah situs, bacaan berterbaran tentang hubungan para _gay_ , salah satu cerita yang pernah Youngjae baca, sedikit banyak cerita itu sama seperti kisahnya dimana seorang pemuda miskin jatuh cinta pada pemuda kaya, si kaya adalah lelaki yang memiliki tunangan, namun dibelakang sang tunangan dia bermain api dengan si miskin.

Dalam cerita si miskin adalah pegawai di kantor milik si kaya, mereka berubungan badan, si miskin perlahan berubah menjadi cantik, dua orang lelaki berhubungan badan, perlahan mereka kulit mereka menjadi halus, sepertinya itu adalah kebohongan.

Sesekali mereka berhubungan, itu membuat mereka mendapat keuntungan, tapi Youngjae? Bukan keuntungan, tapi perlahan dia seperti kehilangan sari diri, seperti apel yang kehilangan nutrisi kemudian layu, Youngjae seperti itu, dia seperti monster, usianya terlihat dua kali lebih tua dari seharusnya.

"Youngjae"

Jinyoung menarik dagunya, seketika lamunannya pecah dan dia mendongak keatas, mata lelahnya bertemu tatap dengan Jinyoung, semakin hari Jinyoung terilhat semakin tampan dan segar, ah dalam cerita keduanya mendapatkan kepuasan yang seimbang, sedangkan Youngjae, dia hanya alat pemuas, tentang kepuasannya? Dia tidak pernah menerima timbal baliknya.

" _Eoh_ "

"Apa perutmu sakit? Kau merematnya sejak tadi"

Youngjae menyingkirkan pelan tangan Jinyoung yang menangkup tangannya diatas perut. " _Gwaenchana_ , aku hanya akan melepas pakaiannya"

"Biar aku bantu-

"Apa?"

Tidak, Jinyoung tidak boleh membantunya. Bekas-bekas yang ditinggalkan Jaebum tidak main-main banyaknya, itu akan terlihat jika Youngjae membuka kancing pertama piamanya. "Maksudku, aku akan lakukan sendiri Jinyoung" Youngjae cepat melengkapi kalimatnya. Wajah Jinyoung sudah berubah, keningnya mulai berkerut, itu tanda tidak baik.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi saja, aku akan menemuimu setelah selesai"

"Kenapa tidak mandi bersama?"

"Aku, aku tidak punya tenaga Jinyoung, kau akan kecewa, aku tidak akan memuaskanmu" tenggorokan Youngjae benar-benar sakit, dia menahan tangis, betapa dia begitu rendah seperti ini, Youngjae menjadi alat pemuas Jinyoung untuk melindungi Jaebum, menjadi alat pemuas Yugyeom agar dia tidak dibunuh Jinyoung lalu dia distubuhi Jaebum karena Youngjae ingin mencoba mencintai Jinyoung. Akhir bagi Youngjae adalah ranjang, itu adalah mutlak.

Mencoba mencintai Jinyoung, itu supaya, dia tidak terlalu merasa sakit ketika Jinyoung memasukinya, supaya Youngjae tidak terlalu merasa kalau dia adalah yang paling hina.

"Tuan Park"

Dua orang itu menoleh, pelayan datang dengan nafas terengah, "Tuan Im, dia jatuh pingsan"

…

Dengan kesadaran yang hanya tersedia mungkin tinggal dua puluh persen, Jaebum nekat melajukan mobilnya, menuju rumah Jinyoung ingin memastikan kalau Youngjae baik baik saja, ketika mobilnya sampai di depan gerbang, karena tidak sabaran bahkan sebelum pintu terbuka Jaebum tetap melaju, berakhir dengan Jaebum menabrak, hentakan yang cukup besar mengguncang dirinya.

Jaebum langsung pingsan, penjaga kalang kabut, dan yang mereka bisa lakukan hanya memanggil sang tuan rumah.

Jinyoung turun tergesa, setelah mendengar berita Jaebum, meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih tertidur di atas kloset duduk.

 _Dia mencintaiku, Jinyoung tidak akan melakukan itu karena dia mencintaiku_.

Pertahanan Youngjae lepas tanpa bisa di cegah, wajah Jinyoung langsung pias begitu mendengar Jaebum jatuh pingsan, Jinyoung benar-benar mencintai Jaebum.

Langkah yang tertatih, satu demi satu Youngjae menapakan kaki, menjejak pada bak mandi dengan air hangat mengepulkan asap.

"Aku akan merasakan kesakitan Yien, jadi kuharap kau membiarkan aku kali ini."

Byur.

.

.

To Be Continue…


	15. Chapter 15

_Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ Ahgase dan _Couple_ GOT7 _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur _._ _ **Italic : Flashback**_ **.**

.

.

Mungkin tidak seumur hidup kesakitan itu berlangsung, hanya sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Jika di bandingngkan dengan 20 tahun, satu tahun itu tidak ada apa-apanya. _Yeah_ , jika kesakitan itu berupa kemisikinan atau kelaparan setidaknya itu masih lebih baik dari pada hidup seperti yang dialami Choi Youngjae yang hidup selama satu tahun sebagai lelaki pemuas, sedikit-sedikit lama-lama menjadi bukit.

Awalnya, Youngjae hanya untuk Jinyoung, kemudian Yugyeom dan Jaebum, setelah itu siapa lagi?

Jaebum, lelaki itu bukan hanya orang yang menyebabkannya pada semua ini, tapi orang yang melampyaskan kemarahan dengan sebuah persetubuhan. Jinyoung dan Yugyeom sama saja, menggunakan dirinya untuk balas dendam, Jinyoung membalas dendam kepada Jaebum, dibelakangnya Jinyoung sedang di serang oleh Yugyeom.

Apa hubungannya dengan Youngjae, bahkan dia tidak ada pada lingkaran itu, tapi kenapa imbasnya berakhir padanya? Dia yang paling merasa sakit dan dirugikan. Bahkan pelacur murahan masih terlihat lebih baik darinya. Dalam satu malam dia hanya melayani satu dua pelangnggan. Hitungannya adalah malam.

Sementara Youngjae? Dia dalam satu hari, dini hari oleh Jaebum, selepas itu Jaebum pergi terbirit melarikan diri. Lelaki itu pasti takut ketahuan, takut mati terlebih lagi takut kedapatan dengan manusia murahan. Siangnya dengan tenaga yang bahkan belum terkumpul sepenuhnya Youngjae harus melayani nafsu sebesar si energi kuda, keunguan bekas Jaebum masih tercetak jelas, lalu di tambah oleh milik Yugyeom. Malamnya, Youngjae harus mengimbangi permainan monster ala Park Jinyoung, kalau yang ini rasanya satu paket. Sakit tubuh iya, sakit batin juga iya.

Itu sepanjang satu tahun. 20 tahun kebahagiaanya rasanya hilang begitu saja, terlupakan dan Youngjae lupa kapan dia pernah tertawa sebegitu lebarnya. Lupa bagaimana merengek menginginkan sesuatu, dan lupa caranya berlari secepat kilat. Sekarang jangankan berlari menapak satu langkah saja, kakinya seperti di cambuk seratus kali.

…

 _a_ GOT7 Fanfiction

 _by_

Moonbabee

…

"Jinyoung"

Kepala lelaki Prak otomatis terangkat, jemari Youngjae yang ada dalam genggamannya mulai bergerak, selain itu. suaranya yang begitu lemah terdengar. Sejak pagi sampai jam lima sore, sudah selama itu Youngjae tertidur atau tidak sadarkan diri lebih tepatnya dan selama itu Jinyoung hanya duduk, termenung bersama air deras mengalir dari mata, Jinyoung pernah mengancam akan membunuh orang, kenyataannya sekarang dia adalah pembunuh, kejamnya Jinyoung telah membunuh anaknya sendiri.

"K-kau sudah bangun? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanyannya sambil menghapus aliran anak sungai di pipinya, yang kemudian disusul tangan Youngjae menyentuh pipinya, ikut menghapus air mata itu. "Kau menangis?"

" _Gwaenchana_. Aku hanya senang kau sudah bangun" usapan tangan Youngjae berhenti, Youngjae kaget karena tidak mengerti, apa maksudnya?

"Apa kau merasakan sakit? Dimana?"

Balasan atas pertanyaannya hanya kedipan mata "Aku akan panggil dokter."

…

Rasanya seperti separuh jiwanya pergi, Jaebum terbangun dengan perasaan linglung, kepalanya kosong, ada apa? Ada lubang besar dalam dirinya, Jaebum pernah merasakan kekosongan ini, yaitu ketika ayahnya meninggal, tapi kekosongan kali ini rasanya lebih dalam dari yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Kau kenapa Jaebum?" suara Yoona mendengung ditelinga bersamaan dengan tepukan pelan di bahu. Jaebum menoleh perlahan, dia menemukan kakaknya sedang menatapnya bingung. "Apa kau merasakan sesuatu?"

Jaebum merasa kalau, dia kehilangan sesuatu yang begitu penting, sebagian dirinya entah apa sebutannya, intinya Jaebum merasa dia telah kehilangan sesuatu yang penting. "Youngjae" ia menyebut lirih, suaranya terdengar rapuh, apa sesuatu terjadi pada Youngjae? Apa Jinyoung melihat bekas ditubuh Youngjae? Apa Jinyoung…

"Ah jadi begitu? Maafya merepotkanmu" dari balik pintu ibunya datang bersama seseorang "Park Jinyoung"

" _Hay hyung_ " Jinyoung menyapa, senyuman yang sudah tidak pernah Jaebum lihat, kini tersemat disana, senyuman setan yang satu tahun ini begitu dibenci sepertinya sudah hilang tidak ber bekas, kemanakah semua itu, apa yang salah? Apa ini adalah mimpi? Atau sudah berganti hari. Apa justru kembali kemasa lalu, atau jangan-jangan yang tadi adalah mimpi. " _Nuna_ sekarang hari apa?" yang ditanya malah mengerutkan kening, pertanyaannya tidak aneh kan.

"Apa benturannya sangat keras?" benturan? "Apa aku baru saja membentur sesuatu?"

"Kau menabrak gerbang rumahku tadi pagi _hyung_ "

" _Hyung_?"

"Kurasa itu sesuatu yang wajar, kau lebih tua dariku kan"

Jaebum bergerak bangun meski pusing langsung mendera, Yoona dengan cekatan membantu sang adik, sejak pagi adiknya sudah terlihat tidak sehat, dia seperti akan mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya, tapi dengan bodoh nekat pergi ke rumah Jinyoung yang entah bagaimana bisa hilang dari jarak pandangnya.

"Kurasa kalian harus membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, kami akan keluar." Ny. Im menarik Yoona setelah selesai membantu Jaebum duduk. Dua wanita itu langsung keluar hingga menyisakan Jaebum dan Jinyoung berdua, Jaebum masih menatap lelaki Park itu dengan penuh slidik dan Jinyoung masih dalam posisi tenang.

"Apa kau sakit sangat parah? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sangat ceroboh seperti tadi pagi?"

"Kepalamu terbentur?" Jinyoung hanya mengedikan bahu mendengar pertanyaan Jaebum. "Ya, kepalamu terbentur stir mobil tadi, kau lupa?"

"Park Jinyoung"

"Aku meninggalkan Youngjae dirumah, ingat dia sedang sakit. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini, oh ya. Kalau kau sudah sembuh lekaslah datang kerumahku."

Jinyoung meraih mantelnya yang tersampir di kursi setelah mengatakan inti kedatangannya, setelah itu dia berbalik. Baru beberapa langkah menuju pintu Jaebum bertanya, pertanyaan yang rasanya seperti awan hitam pembawa badai. "Apa… Youngjae baik-baik saja?

Baik-baik saja?

"Lekaslah sebmbuh _hyung_ "

"Park Jinyoung"

Blam.

…

" _Katakan padaku jika Jinyoung mengecup keningmu dengan begitu lembut dan hangat" Bambam berkata. "Ciuman di kening menandakan kasih sayang, kau tahukan, cinta itu saling menghormati bukan menuntut, ciuman di kening tandanya dia mencintaimu dan menghormatimu_ "

Perkataan Bambam terngiang lagi di kepalanya yang tanpa sadar kini ia sentuh, jika di ingat untuk hari ini Jinyoung sudah dua kali melakukan itu, pertama tadi pagi, yang kedua…

" _Aku akan pergi sebentar, setelah makan malam kau harus minum obat. Dengarkan kata dokter" Youngjae tidak percaya pada pendengarannya seketika, benarkah itu Park Jinyoung? Kemana nada perintaah yang memaksa itu, kenapa perkataannya sangat penuh perhatian. Dan.. tangan pria itu meraih kepalanya, mendaratkan bibir tebalnya pada kening Youngjae. Itu ciuman yang terasa sangat menyenangkan, kejahatan Park Jinyoung terasa tidak pernah ada. Youngjae terbuai, sungguh._

"Apa yang kau pikirkan"

Jinyoung datang mengagetkan Youngjae. Matanya menangkap sosok itu sedang berjalan mendekat sampai kemudian duduk dihadapannya. "Kau belum meminum obatmu? Kau tidak mendengarkan aku?"

"A-a-aku akan s-segera melakukannya" cepat-cepat Youngjae meminum obatnya yang entah sudah berapa lama dia anggurkan, saking cepatnya dia melakukan itu air minumnya yang ia teguk merosot dan membasahi dagunya. Jinyoung cepat-cepat mengambil gelas Youngjae.

"Pelan-pelan Youngjae, kau bisa tersedak"

Apa Youngjae masih dialam mimpi? Park Jinyoung menghapus jejak air minum diwajahnya. "Sekarang tidurlah." Jinyoung merangkak naik, mendorong tubuh Youngjae agar berbaring secara. Sebelumnya Jinyoung sudah memposisikan diri disebelah, malam ini Jinyoung akan tidur bersama Youngjae.

"Apa, kau merasa kedinginan?"

Jinyoung hanya melakukannya begitu saja, ingat sebelum dendam itu ada, Jinyoung adalah anak baik-baik, laki-laki baik-baik yang kemudian berubah menjadi monster lantaran kejadian tidak menyenangkan, sekarang, saat ini naluri keburukan tumbung akibat kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan, mengingat bahwa Youngjae mengalami keguguran adalah hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

Wajahnya menabrak dada Jinyoung, sentuhan dan perlakuan ini terasa sangat menyentuh hati, ada apa dengan Jinyoung? Pertanyaan itu terus bergulir tanpa henti, tidak ada satupun yang masuk dalam pikirannya mengenai perubahan Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung-ah"

"Hmm"

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas" Jinyoung memeluknya terlalu erat. "Ah _jinja_ , kalau begitu seperti ini saja" Jinyoung membaringkan dirinya disamping memeluk dari sana, sebelum dia memejamkan mata, Jinyoung terlebih dahulu mencium pipi Youngjae. " _Jaljayo_ " bisiknya.

Kapan ya terakhir seseorang tidur dengan memeluknya begitu hangat seperti ini, pertanyaan mengenai apakah ini mimpi terus bergulir, akhirnya hingga pagi Youngjae hanya menatapi Jinyoung sepanjang malam dan berakhir dengan mata terbuka saat tidur.

Jinyoung membuka mata kemudian tersenyum, jemarinya bergerak menutup mata Youngjae pelan, sepelan dia turun dari tempat tidur untuk kembali ke kamar, dia harus bersiap-siap untuk bekerja.

.

.

"Itu menyebabkan kelumpuhan kan?"

Mark mengambil hasil lab milik seseorang bernama Choi Youngjae yang diletakan di atas meja oleh dokter Ok – _senior_ nya. "Hmm"

Seorang pasien bernama Choi Youngjae membuat keributan, kemarin dia memaksa untuk pulang, padahal terkait kakinya dia terancam tidak bisa berjalan, syaraf kaki yang ada pada sekitar persendian lututnya hampir putus, hasil lab sudah keluar, untuk selanjutnya seharusnya Youngjae melakukan tes lagi supaya pemeriksaan bisa dilanjutkan dan dipercepat, mencegah lebih baik daripada mengobati kan, tapi sialnya Taecyeon lupa untuk mengatakan pemeriksaan selanjutnya. Berakhir dia pulang begitu saja.

"Apa sudah mencoba menghubungi pasien?"

"Sudah, tapi seseorang yang mengaku kekasihnya mengatakan kalau dia akan menjalani perawatan dirumah"

"Protektif sekali, toh pasien laki-laki kan?"

"Kekasihnya juga laki-laki"

"Ya?"

"Ah. Jangan terlalu berlebihan Mark, kau bukan orang awam untuk hal seperti itu bukankah di Amerika juga banyak"

"Bukan seperti itu, maksudku bagaimana anda tahu?"

"Ada luka yang cukup dalam di tubuh bagian selatannya, itu terbaca pada hasil lab kemarin, professor mengatakan kalau, syaraf kakinya hampir putus bukan akibat dari olahraga seperti kebanyakan kasus, tapi karena penganiayaan."

.

.

To Be Continue…

.

.

 **mshynngts** _I'm so sorry_. Jangan nangis. Utututututu. Hehe. _Just story, for fun_. Tapi sama sekali nggak ada _fun fun nya ya_. Hehe, _mian_.

 **AngAng13** Aku juga nggak tau bakal berakhir gimana. Ini ceritanya ngalir, nggak pernah kepikiran ini akan seperti ini, ini akan seperti itu. tapi semoga sama yang terbaik ya. Hehe.

 **Seokumin** Iya, Mark mana sih, nggak nolong-nolong. Dan Jinyoung, plis deh, kamu udah punya Makeu yang sempurna ngapain nyiksa orang. Aku jadi kesel sendiri deh. Hehe

 **Hyunlipsu94** Mark kamu dimana, selamatkan Youngjae. Palllllllliiiiiiii. Haha. Jinyoung emang nggak bisa menempatkan hatinya, maunya semuanya gitu. Huhuhu.

.

.

Moonbabee


	16. Chapter 16

_Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ Ahgase dan _Couple_ GOT7 _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur _._ _ **Italic : Flashback**_ **.**

.

.

Jinyoung menemui Mark dalam keadaan mata berlinang, sepanjang tiga puluh menit Jinyoung terus menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Mark. Hingga perlahan tubuh kekasih cantiknya melemas, Jinyoung tertidur.

"Ada masalah apa sayang?" Mark membaringkan Jinyoung di ruangan yang biasanya digunakannya untuk istirahat jika tidak pulang ke rumah. Sepertinnya Jinyoung bolos kerja, dia dari rumahnya langsung menemui Mark.

Ada banyak pesan masuk di ponsel kekasihnya yang menanyakan dia dimana.

Mark melepaskan jaket dan dasi kerja Jinyoung, meletakan di sampiran jubah dokternya kemudian melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya.

Saat sedang mencoba membukakan kancing teratas kemeja, Mark mendengar Jinyoung menyebut nama seseorang, terlalu jelas sehingga Mark sulit mengelak.

"Youngjae"

Air mata turun dari kelopak mata yang terpejam. Bahkan dalam keadaan tidak sadar Jinyoung menangis untuk seseorang bernama Youngjae.

Youngjae?

Siapa dia?

Gerakan tangan Mark Tuan sontak terhenti, di tatapnya wajah sang kekasih dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

.

.

a GOT7 Fanfiction

by

Moonbabee

.

.

Youngjae terbangun dengan rasa nyeri di perut yang begitu dalam, ia sungguh malas bergerak atau setidaknya bangun dari tidur nyaman sepanjang malam bersama dekapan hangat yang sejak berapa jam ini menghilang lantaran pemilik lengan harus bekerja.

Jika saja ponsel di bawah bantal tidak berbunyi, bergetar menganggu tidurnya. Sengaja, Youngjae sengaja menyimpan ponselnya di bawah bantal supaya ketika Yugyeom menghubunginya Jinyoung tidak memergokinya.

" _Yeoboseyo_ "

Youngjae mengawali, membuka percakapan tanpa melihat siapa pemanggil, meski begitu ia dapat menebak, jika bukan Jaebum paling Jinyoung atau –

"Yugyeom?"

[ _Apa kau masih sakit? Atau kau sedang menghindariku_?] Yugyeom dalam emosi yang tidak baik, suaranya terdengar menggeram.

"Aku tidak bisa menemuimu jika kau memintaku untuk datang"

[ _Aku melihat Jinyoung. . ._ Masuk keruang salah satu dokter, mereka berpelukan"

Yugyeom mengambil gambar lalu mengirimkan pada Youngjae. "Kurasa kau sudah diselingkuhi."

Yugyeom mencoba memanasi Youngjae, namun sialnya dia yang merasa marah, kalau Jinyoung berselingkuh, maka jika Yugyeom menyentuh Youngjae lelaki Park itu tidak akan terlalu terbebani? Sial, sepertinya Yugyeom harus mempercepat apa yang dia rencanakan sebelum Jinyoung benar-benar berpaling.

[ _Datanglah mala mini kepadaku Youngjae, aku tidak mau ditolak_ ]

Sakitnya teramat, sampai untuk mencicit saja tidak bisa. Satu nama melintas di otaknya.

"Yien _-ge_ "

Gelap.

.

.

Prang.

"Mark _are you okay_?" Taecyeon menangkap bahu _hobae_ nya yang hampir limbung setelah menjatuhkan gelas. "Kau pucat sekali, kau sakit?"

"Apa kau mendengar seseorang memanggilku?"

Taecyeon mengernyit "Ya, aku memanggilmu, ada yang salah?"

"Darimana kau tahu nama asliku?"

" _Your_ _nametag_ "

" _No_ , Yien. _You call me Yien_?" Mark menatap lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan tatapan menuntut. "Tidak. Aku memanggilmu Mark, dan aku bertanya kau _okay_?"

Sedikit mendorong, Mark berlari keluar. Dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Joey, dia yakin suara itu adalah suara Joey – adiknya. Dimana dia, dia terasa begitu dekat.

.

.

Jaebum melewati taman dimana anak-anak sedang bermain, berlari-lari serta becana dengan yang lain, dia berhenti begitu saja, seketika dia merasa hatinya begitu sakit dan tanpa bisa dicegah airmata mengalir.

"Jaebum _waeyo_?"

Ia menoleh pada ibunya, wanita itu menatapnya dengan khawatir. Tangannya terangkat, mengusap wajah Jaebum yang basah dan bertanya. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Ia ikut menempelkan wajahnya, benar dia menangis. "Kenapa aku menangis?"

"Mana _eomma_ tahu, kau kenapa menangis?"

Kenapa? Kenapa dia menangis? Padahal hanya melihat sekumpulan anak-anak sedang bermain bersama, menikmati waktu yang mungkin tidak banyak dimiliki, tapi hatinya benar-benar bergetar. Ada rasa yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, ada rongga dalam yang terasa menyakitkan hanya dengan melihat, ada perasaan kehilangan yang begitu mendalam.

Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Aku merasa hatiku benar-benar sakit melihat anak-anak itu _eomma_ , apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Tanya Jaebum, ny. Im mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan anak bungsunya. Menuntun Jaebum, ny. Im membimbing anaknya duduk di kursi yan ada di dekat mereka. Mereka sedang ada dirumah sakit, karena Jaebum tidak kunjung membaik maka mereka memutuskan untuk membawanya kerumah sakit.

"Bummie-ah" lagi air mata jatuh begitu saja. Panggilan itu… "Kau, kau tidak melakukan _sex_ bebas kan?"

 _Sex_ bebas? _Aku melakukannya_ eomma _. Dengan Youngjae._ "Kau tidak menghamili seseorang kemudian dia keguguran atau kau membunuh calon bayinya kan?"

"Maksud _eomma_?"

"Dengar nak, kau merasa begitu kehilangan, apa itu bentuk penyesalan karena kau tidak menginginkan seorang bayi diantara hubunganmu dengan seseorang"

"Tidak _eomma_ … _Dia tidak mungkin hamil._ Aku tidak menjalin hubungan apapun dengan seseorang."

.

.

"Dokter mengatakan kalau Youngjae kelelahan, syarafnya terganggu"

Bambam berucap dengan sedih pada Yugyeom yang menanyakan kenapa dia begitu lesu, Bambam tentu saja menceritakan mengenai Youngjae, dari yang dia tahu – Yugyeom dan Youngjae lumayan dekat karena memiliki kelas yang sama.

"Dia seperti anak manja yang kesehariannya dirumah, bagaimana bisa kelelahan"

Bambam menoleh. Melihat pada Yugyeom yang mulai sibuk memakan makan siangnya. _Itu karena dia terlalu banyak bermain_ sex _._ "Kau tidak tahu kehidupannya. Hidupnya itu berat."

"Memangnya kau tahu segalanya" Bambam glagepan. Sepertinya dia salah bicara. "Maksudku, kita. Kita tidak tahu hidup orang lain, mungkin saja hidupnya berat."

Dibalas anggukan acuh. Yugyeom tidak peduli dengan hidup orang lain. Mau hidup Youngjae berat atau tidak, yang penting dia bisa membalaskan kematian kakaknya terhadap Park Jinyoung. "Kau sepertinya tahu banyak tentang Youngjae, tapi kenapa kau tidak terlihat dekat saat di universitas"

"Ada sesuatu yang sulit di jelaskan"

.

.

Jinyoung terbangun siangnya karena elusan lembut di kepala yang dilakukan oleh Mark. Orang pertama yang dilihatnya hari ini sekaligus orang yang langsung membuatnya ingin menangis. Demi apapun. Marknya, Jinyoung mendadak tidak bisa menatap sang kekasih.

Mendadak Jinyoung merasa begitu bersalah. Bagaimana sekarang? Apa dia harus memutuskan lelaki yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersamanya dan merupakan malaikat penolongnya?

Demi menebus dosa kepada Youngjae yang telah kehilangan anaknya tanpa diketahuinya. Sanggupkah?

"Markeu"

Jinyoung menarik leher Mark dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher sang kekasih. "Maafkan aku"

"Apa kau ada masalah Jie?"

Jinyoung menggeleng saat pertanyaan terdengar begitu lembut mengalun memasuki telinganya. _Aku tidak bisa mengatakan masalahku padamu Mark_ adalah makna dari gelengan Jinyoung. "Aku begitu merindukanmu" ucapnya.

"Kau pasti sedang ada masalah, kau tidak pandai berbohong" sayangnya Mark terlalu sulit dibohongi apalagi olehnya. "Kau marah jika aku tidak bercerita"

"Tidak masalah jika kau tidak cerita, itu hak mu"

"Aku akan mengatakannya padamu, tapi tidak sekarang"

"Aku akan menunggu. Sekarang sebaiknya kau cuci wajahmu kita makan siang."

Jinyoung melepaskan pelukan kepada Mark kemudian turun menuju _toilet_.

"Asal kau tidak beselingkuh dariku Jie, dan kuharap Youngjae bukan sebab kau terlihat begitu buruk"

Dadanya begitu nyeri saat nama itu terngiang di telinganya, melihat betapa Jinyoung menangis dialam bawah sadar sambil menyebutkan nama selain dirinya, itu seperti Mark di panah tapi tak kunjung mati, sakitnya bertahan ditempat.

Youngjae. Siapapun dia, Mark harap dia bukan perusak hubungannya.

.

.

 _Untuk kesekian kalinya, seperti dipermainkan takdir, Youngjae terlempar pada dimensi berbeda. Ruangan dimana semuanya serba putih. Gambaran masalalu terlihat. Jaebum kecil bersama Youngjae kecil sedang bermain._

 _Kakek dan nenek Choi sedang bermain dengan Youngjae yang berumur 10 tahun._

 _Lalu sosok tak dikenal. Seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar enam tahun dan sepasang suami isteri. Mereka bersebranga, disisi kanan dan kiri, saling melambai untuk meminta mendekat._

 _Hati Youngjae tertarik pada si anak enam tahun, dia siap melangkah menujunya tapi terhenti. Sosok Jaebum, Jinyoung dan Yugyeom muncul mengulurkan tangan. Ditengah-tengah dia berhenti._

 _Tidak mau, Youngjae tidak mau menerima uluran mereka, mereka semua jahat padanya. Maka Youngjae berbalik. Melajukan langkah pada sepasang suami isteri yang melambai padanya._

" _Youn_ Jae"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Aku selalu lupa mau bilang ini. FF ini terinspirasi dari _anime_ Jepang – Ai No Kusabi. Sebenernya aku berniat untuk tidak melanjutkan FF ini di FFn, karena sudah aku _publish_ di Wattpad dan sudah sampai 24 _chapter_. Jadi mungkin untuk yang selanjutnya aku akan lanjut di Wp. _**Ottae**_?


End file.
